El destino de Sailor V
by sheblunar
Summary: Para Mina ella pensaba que su destino que ya estaba escrito desde aquella batalla con Phantom Ace, pero nunca pensó que aquello solo era una mentira y que una pequeña niña le haría cambiar su forma de pensar, pero viejos recuerdos llegan a ella como un viejo enemigo y una nueva batalla que solo ella tendrá luchar para poder luchar en el nombre del amor y su destino.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la guerra con galaxia por fin las sailor scoust pudieron iniciar una vida normal, los chicos Kou volvieron a su planeta con su princesa y las chicas comenzaron una nueva vida.

Darien y Serena habían comenzado a vivir juntos cuando entraron a la universidad, él estudiaba para medicina y Serena para hacer maestra de kínder lo que sorprendió a todos, después de unos cuantos meses se enteraron que Rini pronto llegaría lo que les costó una seria charla de sexualidad de parte de Ami y para Serena regaños de Rei

Rei quedo a cargo del santuario de su abuelo y se dedicó a convertirse a un sacerdotisa pero tenía la ayuda de su abuelo y Nicolás

Lita decidió estudiar en unas de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía de Tokio ya que era una de sus paciones además y podía chantajear a Serena a cambio de prepararles ricos platos y que ella hiciera algunos de sus deberes

Ami estudiaba junto a Darien medicina y podía estar más cerca de su Serena y poder ayudarla en su embarazo y no dejar morir solo a Darien por los constantes cambios de humor de la rubia

Haruka se convirtió en una de las mejores pilotos de carreras de Tokio y además vivía con Michiru donde ella se metió a estudiar a un conservatorio de música donde en ocasiones veía a Mina

Mina después de la despedida de los chicos sufrió un poco ya que jamás volvería a ver a Yaten después de esa despedida en su mente estaban las palabras que le dijo Kaitou Ace que ella no había sido hecha para el amor, reía de su cruel destino era la encarnación de Sailor Venus diosa del amor y no podía amar pero entendió que ese era su destino y no tenía que amargarse por ello, empezó a esforzarse más en sus estudios y pudo entrar a unas de los conservatorios de música más famosos en Japón podía seguir su sueño y ser feliz pero se sentía sola aunque tuviera a sus amigas sentía que algo faltaba, viva en sola en un pequeño departamento cerca de su escuela ya que Artemis decidió ir a vivir con Serena para estar cerca de Luna y poder cuidar a su pequeña hija, pero nunca imagino que su pasado como Sailor V y tuviera que volver a luchar con aquel personaje que marco su destino.

Pero la visita de una persona del futuro le hará ver que aquello que alguna vez le dijo Kaitou Ace solo fue una mentira.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia ya tendrá viejos recuerdos de Mina como Sailor V y una visita del futuro cambiara el pensamiento de Mina sobre lo que le tiene preparado el destino, espero que les agrade.**


	2. Capítulo 1- Viejas cicatrices

Por fin se podía respirar un poco de paz para las chicas podían hacer una vida normal y sin presiones, bueno lo de las presiones casi no era verdad ya que tenían poco tiempo para verse y la universidad poco a poco empezaba consumir más de su tiempo

—Hoy parece ser un nuevo día—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y entraba a su universidad—James creí que pudieras llegar a esto—mientras miraba a sus compañeros

—Por eso hay que disfrútalo Mina—dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a ella—Ven vamos a entrar a clases antes de que se haga más tarde no queremos que al profesor Roderich Edelstein

—Es verdad sus castigos son demasiados duros—dijo Mina recordando cuando llego tarde haces unas semanas y tuvo que interpretar una pieza de Beethoven frente a toda la escuela—Fue un poco vergonzoso—mientras reia nerviosa

—Pero lo buenos es que lo hiciste bien y al profesor le gusto—dijo Mina mientras entraban al salón— ¿Has hablado con las chicas?—mientras la miraba

—Solo un poco con Serena y todo está bien no hay nada que preocuparnos—dijo Mina—Todo sigue su destino como debe ser

—Me alegra que por lo que luchamos pronto se hará realidad—dijo Michiru mientras se sentaba en su asiento

—Si—dijo Mina alegre

—Bien alumnos siéntense por favor—dijo el profesor Edelstein—Le informo que una nueva compañera entrara al curso espero que la traten con respeto y ayuden—mientras hacía pasar a una chica de unos 20 años era alta su cabello era color platinado, su color de ojos eran grises

—Mucho gusto soy Mako Saito espero llevarme bien con ustedes y que haga buenos amigos, así que por favor cuiden de mi—dijo Mako mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

—Cuáles son sus gustos señorita—pregunto el profesor mientras la miraba atentamente

—Amo la música y más la clásica, me gustar tocar el piano en mis tiempos libres además de leer el tarot—dijo Mako mientras sonreía y empezar a escuchar los mormullos de sus compañeros

—Bien señorita Saito vaya a sentarse—dijo el profesor mientras empezaba sus clase—Muy bien chicos quiero que practiquen estas nuevas partituras ya que haremos un recital al final de mes así que practiquen mucho son libres de usar el instrumento que quiera así que chicos esfuércense—la clase termino y todas las chicas fueron con Mako para que les leyera su fortuna

—Mina nos vamos—dijo Michiru pero antes de que le contestara Mako las interrumpió

—No les gustaría que les leyera su fortuna—dijo Mako mientras sacaba sus carta

—No gracias no estoy interesa en eso además ya sabemos lo que el destino nos tiene preparado—dijo Michiru—Verdad Mina—mientras miraba a la rubia que se había quedado seria y no quitaba las vista del mazo de cartas

—Vamos además mis predicciones nunca fajan—dijo Mako mientras mezclaba las cartas—Saben que las cartas nunca mienten

—Mina dime que no crees en eso—dijo Michiru mientras la tomaba del brazo para salir del salón

—No pasara nada malo Michiru además que cosas me puede decir que yo no sepa—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Mako—Hagámoslo—mientras suspiraba

—Mina—dijo Michiru enojada no creía que ella creyera en esos juegos tontos pero se quedó para acompañar a su amiga además tenía curiosidad sobre lo que podrían decir de Mina

—Perfecto—dijo ella mientras la llevaba a sentarse a una de las bancas—Bien Mina verdad, quiero que separes a las cartas—mientras miraba como Mina las separaba

—Esto es demasiado tonto—dijo Michiru

—Lo dice alguien que haría cualquier cosa para que el destino que está forjando siga el mismo camino—dijo Mako mientras sacaba una carta—Mira esta habla de ti, dice que vives un amor prohibido por la sociedad y que has tenido una gran lucha para poder seguir juntas—mientras sonreia y dejaba a Michiru un poco sorprendida

—Michiru era a mi quien le leía la fortuna—dijo Mina como niña pequeña

—No te preocupes ahora seguiré contigo—dijo Mako mientras—Tus vidas pasadas han sido marcadas por la guerra para proteger a una princesa la cual le has dedicado toda tu vida—mientras miraba a Mina—Tu futuro aún es incierto pero grandes cambios vendrán para ti, tienes grandes amigas que son como tu familia pero en ocasiones han dudado de ti pero aun así su lazo es demasiado fuerte a sí que siéntete feliz ya que pase lo que pase tus amigas estarán para ti—mientras sonreía

—Y el amor—dijo Mina mientras apretaba los puños

—Mhh vaya aquí dice que haz hace poco has perdido alguien especial para ti un chico demasiado frio, diferente a ti, en el pasado tu amor fue marcado—mientras miraba a Mina—Te dijo que el amor no era para ti y que jamás podrías amar o ser amada y esa persona que te dijo eso fue alguien en que confiabas mucho y te traiciono—mientras terminaba de leer la fortuna de Mina

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras hacia una reverencia y salía del salón

—Mina espera—dijo Michiru mientras la seguía pero no la pudo alcanzar

Las clases continuaron y Mina aún seguía pensativa en lo Mako le había dicho le recordó lo que Kaitou le había dicho hace tiempo, suspiro frustrada había pensado que todo lo que paso cuando era sailor V pensó haberlo olvidado pero no, viejas cicatrices se habrían de nuevo lo que le provocaba un poco de dolor en ella.

Las clases terminaron y Mina como acostumbraba acompañaba a Michiru hacia la entrada donde Haruka ya las esperaba

—Holas chicas—dijo Haruka mientras sonreían

—Hola Haruka—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Hola—dijo Michiru mientras la tomaba del brazo— ¿Quieres que te llevemos Mina?—pregunto

—No gracias quiero estar sola necesito pensar en algunas cosas—dijo Mina mientras se despedía de ellas y empezaba a caminar hacia un mirador que se encontraba en una colina se podía apreciar toda la ciudad y ver las estrellas

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?—pregunto Haruka mientras miraba a Michiru

—Está a si desde que la chica nueva le leyó su fortuna—dijo Michiru recordando lo que le dijo a Mina

—Viniendo de Mina que crea en ese tipo de cosas entonces es normal su estado—dijo Haruka ya más aliviada— ¿Pero qué le dijo para que la pusiera así tan deprimida?

—Hablo algo sobre su pasado y que ella jamas podría amar—dijo Michiru mientras recordaba las palabras que utilizo Mako

—Pero de que se preocupa mejor debería enfocarse en sus estudios y en proteger a la princesa, todos sabemos que como sailors nuestra principal función es proteger a Serena y Darien—dijo Haruka mientras miraba a Michiru—Pero me alegra de que nosotros podamos compartir esa tarea juntas—mientras acariciaba su mejilla

—Pero aun así me preocupa Haru—mientras tomaba su mano—Sabemos que Mina es una chica que se enamora muy rápido—mientras miraba por donde Mina se había ido

—Dejémosla sola si ella quiere hablar lo hará y si no hay que respetar su decisión—dijo Haruka mientras ayudaba a subir al carro a Michiru

—Está bien—dijo Michiru mientras sonreía pero aun así la chica nueva había tomado toda su atención sentía que había algo raro en ella

 **Con Mina…**

Se encontraba sentada en el barandal del mirador dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la brisa de verano

—Al parecer las cicatrices se pueden abrir—dijo Mina mientras miraba el cielo estrellados y sonreía—Espero que se encuentren bien chicos—mientras alzaba una mano tratando de alcanzar una estrella

—El destino es curioso—dijo una voz que toma la atención de Mina—Uno puede pensar que ya está escrito para nosotros pero lo que no sabemos es que nosotros podemos escribir nuestro propio destino o lo pueden escribir por nosotros—mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia Mina—Es cuestión de que nosotros sepamos que hacer escribir nuestro destino o dejar que otros lo escriban

— ¿Quién eres?—dijo Mina mientras se ponía en alerta

—Me han llamado de distintas maneras que ya no lo recuerdo pero tú me puedes decir Pitonisa—mientras dejaba verse era una mujer que solo dejaba ver sus ojos eran de un color violeta que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un manto de color rojo y con pequeño bordados de runas, vestía con la ropa típica de un adivino y en su frente había una pequeña gema de color zafiro

— ¿Pitonisa?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Si ya sabes una mujer que pueda leer el futuro y destino de las personas, ese es mi trabajo—dijo ella mientras hacía aparecer una bola de cristal—Como el tuyo que proteger y salvar a la princesa de luna—mientras sonreía

—Te has equivocado de persona—dijo Mina nerviosa no era posible se suponía que para ellas era su momento de paz y relajación, no había manera que esa mujer supiera quien fuera o a lo que se dedicaba

—Nunca me he equivocado—dijo Pitonisa—Porque no vienes a sentarse sailor venus o mejor dicho sailor V—chasqueo los dedos e hiso aparecer en Mina su traje de sailor V—Mucho mejor ahora ven a sentarte tengo un mensaje que darte

—Si se trata sobre hacerle daño a la princesa no te dejare—dijo Mina mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

—Sabes que no todo gira alrededor de esa princesa, no me importa su decencia o su futuro amoroso con esa estrellita que se cree el más galán del universo, se trata sobre ti, me han mandado para darte un mensaje que solo es para ti—dijo Pitonisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Espera que quieres decir con la princesa de la luna y esa estrella—dijo Mina curiosa por la nueva información

—Por ser la primera vez que nos conocemos te diré algo importante—dijo Pitonisa mientras miraba su bola de cristal y de su maso tomaba una carta—Tu princesa se enfrentara a una prueba donde solo su amor verdadero la podrá ayudar y las líneas del futuro cambiaran pero no para nada malo así que cuando venga esa estrella no traten de matarlo dile muy bien eso a las dos saliors que son pareja—mientras sonreía y reía por la expresión de Mina—Bien, bien ahora el mensaje que te quería dar Sailor V, alguien de tu pasado va a regresar y tendrás que afrentar todos los miedos que en este momento estas pasando y será algo que tu sola tendrás que hacer ya que si tus compañeras se llegan a meter tendrías que vivir con sus muertes—mientras hacía desaparecer la bola de cristal

—Son puras tonterías, eh tenido peores amenazas—dijo Mina mientras empezaba a caminar dándole la espalda pero sintió un pequeño rozón en su mejilla que comenzó a sangrar un poco pero eso no le importo a Mina ya que lo que encontraba la había dejado en Shock—Esto no puede ser posible el…el, yo—mientras miraba la carta que se encontraba delante de ella un Ace de corazones

—Pronto se encontrar con usted así que está atenta Sailor V—dijo Pitonisa mientras desaparecía del lugar dejando a Mina sola

 **En las afueras de Tokio…**

—No crees que fue demasiado información la que le diste—dijo un joven un poco mayor que Pitonisa tenía una gran cabellera de color azulado y combinaba con sus ojos marrón—Tú has dicho que nunca te ha gustado escribir el destino de las personas pero ahora has hecho lo que tu siempre te has negado

—Cálmate Delfos además no fue nada grave solo tuve que mentir un poco sabes que sola ella y el deben de estar en esta batalla—dijo Pitonisa mientras sonreía—Es algo que ha estado escrito en el destino y una prueba que ella sola debe enfrentar

—Sabes no entiendo, ¿Eres buena o mala?—mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

—Yo no tengo jefe, ni dueño para mí el bien o el mal no existen solo hago mi trabajo cuando alguien me necesita o el destino me lo dicte—dijo Pitonisa—mientras miraba en su bola de cristal a un joven dormir profundamente

—Bien entonces yo solo te ayudare mi Pitonisa—dijo Delfos

 **Con Mina…**

Había llegado a su departamento hace unos minutos y no se había movido de la cama desde que llego ni dejado de llorar, mantenía sus piernas abrazadas, nunca pensó que la misma persona que le dijo que ella no había sido hecha para amar volvería a reencontrárselo

—Porque el destino tiene que jugar así conmigo—dijo entre sollozos y sus lágrimas se combinaban con la sangre que se encontraba en su mejilla—Por qué no puedo ser feliz, que he hecho mal—mientras apretaba la carta que tenía en sus manos—Kaitou—susurro

 **En el planeta Kinmoku…**

En la sala real se encontraban tonta la princesa como Seiya hablando en privado sobre una petición que le había pedido

—Seiya, estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer—dijo la princesa Kakyuu mientras lo miraba preocupado de que hiciera algo que afectara a la línea del tiempo

—Seguro mi princesa y no se preocupe solo quiero cerrar este ciclo, si ella en verdad no me ama y me dice que no quiere que este a su lado volveré al planeta Kinmoku y me encargare de borrar estos recuerdos y sentimientos que albergan en mi corazón—dijo Seiya mientras ponía una mano en su corazón

—Mi pequeña estrella—dijo la princesa mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba—Me da tanta tristeza al saber que tus sentimientos no correspondidos pero este viaje te ayudara a sanar todo—mientras besaba su frente—Ve con cuidado

—Gracias mi princesa—dijo Seiya mientras hacia una reverencia—Por favor no le diga nada a mis hermanos no quiero que se hagan ideas—mientras baja su mirada

—No te preocupes no diré nada—dijo la princesa—Tus hermanos no se enteraran de nada, buen viaje mi estrella—mientras se despedía de el

—Nos volveremos a ver mi princesa—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia una nave que lo llevaría a la tierra, desde hace una semana tenía planeado ese viaje ya tenía en donde vivir y había conseguido entrar a una universidad sería divertido tener una carrera, el viaje no fue tan largo, escondió la nave y toma su maleta con una caja de cartón en donde venía algunas de sus datos personales que le servirían para entrar en la universidad, llego a un complejo de departamentos y fue hacia donde sería su hogar por el tiempo que estaría en la tierra—Empecemos de cero—mientras suspiraba y entraba a su pequeño hogar

 **Con Pitonisa y Delfos…**

—Ya por fin están listas todas las piezas en el tablero—dijo Pitonisa mientras miraba un tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en medio del cuarto en donde se encontraban—Ahora solo falta jugar bien nuestro plan

—Ahora solo falta que el rey despierte y entre en el juego—dijo Delfos mientras la miraba

—Solo será cuestión de tiempo—dijo Pitonisa mientras miraba una carta de su maso—Esto será divertido—mientras la ponía sobre la mesa dejando ver la carta del Loco

 **Con Serena…**

La joven futura madre se encontraba sin poder dormir, no quería despertar a su amado Darien pero esta noche sentía que las cosas iban hacer diferentes y no podía calmar esa sensación de volver a ver Seiya

—Que es lo que me está pasando—dijo en voz baja mientas acariciaba a su vientre—No te preocupes Rini mamá solucionara esto—mientras sonreía un poco—Prometo que nada cambiara mi pequeña princesa—mientras volvía a recostarse para poder conciliar el sueño

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, se enfocara un poco más en Mina y su pasado como Sailor V pero tambien habrá una lucha de amor de Seiya para poder ganar el corazón de su princesa de la luna.**

 **Significados:**

 **Mako: niña de la verdad**

 **Pitonisa: Sacerdotisa de Apolo que emitía oráculos en el templo de Delfos.**

 **Delfos: a quien se le considera el legendario fundador de Delfos, fue una ciudad de Fócida, a un lado del monte Parnaso y al otro lado de Cirfis. Delfos se ubica en una meseta en la ladera meridional del monte Parnaso, adyacente al santuario de Apolo, el lugar del oráculo. Esta proyección semicircular se llama Fedríades Phaedriades, es decir, las Resplandecientes. Son unas peñas altísimas que se llaman, respectivamente, la Flemboukos (la Flameante) y la Rhodini (la Roja) por los vivos reflejos que arranca de ella el sol. Frente al santuario se abre el estrecho valle del río Pleistos. La ciudad de Delfos estaba en medio de las dos estribaciones montañosas y los antiguos comparaban su posición con un teatro. Hoy está cercana la ciudad de Kastri. A unos 15 km al sudoeste de Delfos está el puerto de Cirra, en el golfo de Corinto.**

 **La carta del Loco: Esta carta puede tambien marcar el origen de un nuevo comienzo, y le señala al consultante que siga los impulsos de su corazon por encima de los del cerebro. Puede significar que se está comentiendo una locura o que se marcha por un camino inestable y engañoso.**

 **Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, ni Roderich Edelstein él es del anime de Hetalia la personificación humana de Austria.**


	3. Capítulo 2-Un viejo amigo regresa

Mina se encontraba alistándose para un nuevo día de escuela, con mucho cuidado desinfecto su herida y puso un curita en ella y arreglo su cabello en una pequeña trenza

—Bien Mina tu puedes—se dijo a ella misma mientras salía de su departamento se fijó que iba a tener un nuevo vecino—Más tarde me presentare pero ahora tengo que ir llegar a la universidad mientras empezaba a correr ya que se le hacía tarde

 **Con Ami y Darien…**

Se encontraban caminando hacia su salón mientras entablaban una pequeña plática sobre las locuras de Serena con su embarazo

—Entonces Serena te hiso que le trajeras helado de chocolate a media noche—dijo Ami mientras reía—Nunca cambiara—mientras recordaba lo glotona que era su amiga

—Sí, no me dejo de molestar hasta que le traje su helado—dijo Darien mientras reía recordando esa noche en la cual no pudo dormir nada—En estos momentos la convencí para que se diera de baja de la escuela no quiero que se vuelva a sentir mal

— ¿Pero ella y Rini se encuentran bien?—pregunto ella preocupada ya que hace un días sufrió un pequeño desmayo

—Sí ya se encuentra mejor, Serena es la más emocionada hasta ya está preparando el cuarto de la pequeña—dijo Darien—Pero Artemis y Luna no se quedan atrás ellos también están emocionados por la llegada de su hija

—Es cierto me alegra de que ellos puedan tener también su final feliz—dijo Ami mientras sonreía

Pero les llamo la atención que había varias chicas de los cursos menores que no quitaban la mirada del nuevo alumno

—Al parecer tenemos un chico nuevo en el curso—dijo Darien mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Espero que esto no nos traiga problemas—dijo Ami al ver a su nuevo club de admiradoras, ya que las chicas de primer año eran muy animadas y más cuando se trataba de chicos guapos

—No se preocupe mi bella dama—dijo el mientras caminaba hacia Ami y tomaba su mano dejando un suave beso—Prometo no dar problemas me presento soy Shun Saotme—sonriéndole a Ami provocando que ella se sonrojara

—Ami Mizuno—dijo ella sonrojada—Él es Darien Chiba un amigo mío—mientras los presentaba

—Un gusto en conocerlos—dijo Shun mientras sonreía

 **Con Seiya…**

—Llego tarde rayos—dijo Seiya mientras se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar su salón pero no fijo que enfrente de el venia una joven y termino tropezando con ella y todas sus pertenencias se esparcieron por el suelo—Rayos lo siento mucho—mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas pero ella lo detuvo antes de que las tomara

—Espera no toque eso—dijo ella mientras miraba sus cartas y la extraña combinación que había surgido—Sabes estas son cartas del tarot y me dicen en este momento que estas sufriendo por un amor no correspondido pero tendrás las respuestas de tus dudas pronto así que no desesperes—mientras sonreía—Por cierto soy Mako Saito un gusto—mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas

—Un gusto soy Seiya Kou—dijo el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

— ¿Eres nuevo verdad?—pregunto Mako—¿Espera Kou, no eres integrante del grupo Three Ligths?—mientras lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos

—Al parecer seguimos siendo famosos—dijo Seiya orgulloso— ¿Y señorita como sabe que soy nuevo?—mientras la miraba

—También me perdí en mi primer—dijo Mako— ¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar?—mientras le sonreia

—Gracias—dijo Seiya mientras le daba su horario para que le ayudara a encontrar su salón

—Tenemos algunas clases juntas y en este momento vamos al mismos salón así que vamos antes de que nos regañe el profesor—dijo Mako mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya para llevarlo hacia el salón pero al entrar nunca pensó que estaría de nuevo en la misma escuela que Mina y menos con Michiru

—Seiya—dijeron las dos chicas sorprendidas

—Hola chicas—dijo Seiya mientras las saludaba con una sonrísa

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Kou?—pregunto Molesta Michiru mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Ni se te ocurro acercarte a la princesa—mientras lo miraba fijamente

—No te preocupes no vengo por ella si no por mí—dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba junto a Mina— ¿Tú también me vas a reclamaras?—pregunto un poco molesto

—No—dijo Mina, se había quedado callada ya que recordó lo que dijo Pitonisa en la noche— _Por que todo se tiene que complicar_ —pensó

—Pero Mina—dijo Michiru sacándola de su pequeño mundo

—Dejemos que nos explique si—dijo Mina mientras miraba seria a Michiru—Si llega hacer algo malo yo me hago responsable de sus consecuencias—mientras suspiraba cansada, no pudo dormir en toda la noche y con Seiya aquí las cosas se podrían un poco más tensas, ya que si Seiya estaba aquí también Yaten, quería volver a verlo y ver esos lindo ojos color verde esmeralda que tanto amaba pero también tenía mucho miedo de que la rechazara una vez más

—Está bien—dijo Michiru no muy convencido por la decisión de Mina— ¿Por cierto que te paso en la mejilla?—mientras señalaba el curita

—De regreso a casa resbale y me provoque un pequeño corte—dijo Mina sin darle importancia

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez—dijo Michuri preocupada por ella, este tiempo que compartían en clases llego a conocer un poco más de Mina como también las diferentes facetas con las que contaba

Llego la hora del descanso y tanto Mina como Michiru se quedaron con Seiya para hablar de su reciente visita y de lo que harían con el

—Ahora si dinos que haces aquí y no en Kinmoku—dijo Michiru mientras le daba una mirada amenazadora

—Necesitaba cerrar un clico en mi vida y tenía que venir aquí para que eso pudiera suceder—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba de la misma manera

— ¿Tus hermanos también te acompañan?—pregunto Mina pero Seiya sabía que ella se refería a uno en especial

—No Mina he venido solo, quiero hacer esto yo, sin que se vuelvan a meter en mis decisiones como lo hicieron hace tiempo—dijo Seiya dándole una mirada de disculpas pero a Michiru la miraba enojado

—No te preocupes—dijo Mina—Les parece si más tarde nos reunimos para decirles a las chicas sobre tu llegada Seiya

—Por mí no hay problema—dijo Seiya sonriendo

—Hablare con Haruka para que contacte a las chicas—dijo Michiru mientras salía del salón para hablar por teléfono con Haruka

—Seiya sabes que Serena en este momento está con Darien y ella está embarazada—dijo Mina mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo

—Lo sé pero solo necesito que ella me diga que me aleje de ella, que no me ama y es feliz con Darien y con el destino que ya está escrito para ella—dijo Seiya—Pero si en su ojos logro ver tan solo una pequeña pisca de duda no dudare en pelear por su amor—mientras la miraba decidió—No me importa enfrentarme a mis hermanos o a uestdes

—Solo esperemos que esto no nos traiga problemas—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba apenada

—No te preocupes te entendiendo Mina—dijo Seiya mientras miraba hacia el pizarrón en donde anteriormente se encontraba lo que se vio en la clase

La tarde llego y ya era momento en que las chicas se reunieran para hablar sobre el tema de Seiya, al salir los tres se encontraron con Haruka que no tenía una buena al cara al ver a Seiya ahí

—Antes de discutir por que no mejor dejemos que Seiya nos explica todo en presencia de las chicas y luego juzgaremos—dijo Mina mientras se ponía entre ellos dos

—Está bien pero solo no arruines por lo que estuvimos luchando—dijo Haruka—Suban al auto tenemos que ir al templo de Rei—mientras esperaba que todos subieran y comenzó a manejar

 **En el templo de Rei…**

Se encontraban casi todo el grupo esperando a Haruka, Mina y Michiru querían saber que era lo que tenían que hablar con urgencia pero a Serena en este momento estaba más concentrada en la comida que había traído Lita

—Serena si no dejas de comer así te pondrás más gorda—dijo Rei pero se arrepintió de decir esas palabras ya que la rubia había roto en llanto

— ¿Darien verdad que no estoy gorda?, que sigo siendo muy bonita—dijo Serena mientras lo mira, el solo la abrazo y consoló sí que los cambios hormonales le estaban afectando mucho

—Ya Serena Rei no quiso decir eso además recuerda que estas embarazada y no gorda—dijo Luna mientras la miraba—Yo también voy a tener un cachorro y no me comporto como tú—mientras suspiraba

—Si pero la diferencia es que tú eres más madura que Serena—dijo Lita

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto Serena enfadada mientras miraba a Lita enojada—Por lo menos yo tengo alguien que me abraza en la noche y me dice lo hermosa que soy—mientras le sacába la lengua

—Serena—dijo Lita enojada pero antes de que iniciara una guerra Ami las separo

—Ya chicas por favor no se peleen además recuerden que estamos aquí por qué Haruka tenía algo importante que decirnos—dijo Ami mientras regresaba a su lugar

— ¿Hemos llegado tarde?—pregunto Haruka mientras entraba a la sala donde se encontraban

—No han llegado justo a tiempo—dijo Ami mientras sonreía

—Perfecto—dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta dejando ver a Michiru y Mina y a Seiya—De esto quería que habláramos—mientras señalaba al chico Kou

— ¡Seiya!—dijeron los demás a coro al ver a uno de los hermanos Kou enfrente de ellos

—Hola chicas—dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

—¿Hay algún problema?—pregunto Ami preocupada de que un nuevo enemigo se levantara contra ellas

—No, solo he venido a cerrar un ciclo además me llamo la atención de estudiar aquí en la tierra—dijo Seiya

— ¿Tu princesa lo sabe?—pregunto ahora Darien ya que sabía que la llegada de Seiya no sería solo para venir a estudiar

—Si ella me dio permiso de venir—dijo Seiya mientras entraba la sala seguido de Mina y Michiru

— ¿Seiya verdad que no estoy gorda?, Rei dice que estoy gorda—dijo Serena mientras le hacía unos ojitos que haría que el hiciera cualquier cosa por ella

—Claro que no bombón está más hermosa—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía pero un carraspeo atrajo su mirada topándose con la mirada de Darien

Mientras se ponían al día con Seiya, Mina decidio hablar a solas con Artemis así que decidieron ir afuera a conversar un rato y hablar de viejos recuerdos, mientras que adentro Seiya empezaba a hacerle mimos a Luna

—Parece que Serena no es la única que va ser mamá—dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba el vientre de luna

 **Afuera del templo…**

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Mina decidió romperlo

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Luna?—pregunto Mina mientras miraba su compañero

—Ellas están bien—dijo Artemis mientras sonreía—El doctor dice que Diana nacerá en poco días—mientras sonreía

—Artemis—dijo Mina un poco seria— ¿Recuerdas cuando solo éramos tu y yo?—mientras miraba hacia el atardecer

—Mina—dijo Artemis preocupado—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—pregunto

—Olvídalo—dijo Mina mientras reía un poco—Recordé mi última batalla como Sailor V

—Mina lo que paso en esa batalla te dio la fuerza suficiente para poder unirte a las chicas y proteger a la princesa—dijo Artemis

—Si lo sé, pero las palabras que dijo Kaitou aún están frescas en mi mente—dijo Mina—Por qué tenemos que seguir un destino en el cual ya está marcado para nosotros, que acaso nosotras no podemos escribir nuestro propio destino—mientras miraba a su felino compañero

—Solo recuerda que por lo estuvimos luchando fue por un bien y ahora con la llegada de Seiya esperemos que esto no se arruine—dijo Artemis

—Lose Artemis pero ¿No tenemos derecho a poder amar, a formar una familia que Serena es la única que tiene derecho a eso?—pregunto Mina un poco frustrada

—Se lo que estás pensando así que olvídalo—dijo Artemis en forma de regaño

—Mejor volvamos adentro no quiero que terminemos enojados hace tiempo que no estamos juntos todos, hay que disfrutar este momento—dijo Mina mientras entraba al de nuevo al cuarto seguida de Artemis pero al gato blanco no le gustó nada lo que vio ni menos las atenciones que estaba recibiendo Luna del chico Kou

—Ya entiendo por qué a Yaten le agradas tanto Luna—dijo Seiya mientras seguía acariciando el vientre de Luna y ella soltaba pequeños ronroneos—Eres tan linda

—Al parecer alguien esta celoso—dijo Lita mientras reía del comportamiento de Artemis

—Primero el hermano menor y ahora el, cuando nazca Diana no dejare que ningún hermano Kou se acerque a ellas—mientras gruñía molesto

—Artemis nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso—dijo Mina mientras reía—No te preocupes Seiya es inofensivo—mientras reía por la cara que había puesto

—Michiru nos contó que vas a la misma escuela que ella y Mina—dijo Amy mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Sí, fue una sorpresa al verlas ahí—dijo Seiya mientras seguía dándole mimos a Luna—Por lo menos no estaré solo y tendré con quien hacer locuras

—Conmigo no cuentes—dijo Michiru mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No te preocupes hablaba de Mina—dijo Seiya mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Mina—Hey bombón recuerdas aquella vez que querías que besara a Mina—mientras reía al saber cómo termino todo aquello

—Ni me lo recuerdes—dijo Mina mientras tomaba un poco de pan

—Si yo quería sacarles una foto pero al final te diste cuenta de todo—dijo Serena mientras sonreía

Lo que quedo de la tarde se la pasaron platicando y recordando viejos momentos y así siguieron hasta que llego la noche y tuvieron que retirarse ya que Serena se había quedado dormida y mañana tenían empezar otro día de clases, los últimos en irse fueron Mina y Seiya ya que se había ofrecido para llevarla hacia su casa

 **Con Artemis y Luna…**

Los dos gatos se encontraban acurrucados en una gran almohada en la sala de la casa en la que vivían con Serena y Darien, estaban en completo silencio hasta que Artemis lo rompió

—Me preocupa Mina—dijo Atemis mientras se acurrucaba junto a su pareja—Me estuvo hablando cosas raras sobre el destino y sobre su pasado como sailor V—mientras suspiraba

—Es normal Artemis tal vez extrañe esos momentos donde era solamente ustedes dos contra el mundo—dijo Luna mientras frotaba su cabeza con la de el—Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es la llegada de Seiya—mientras miraba a una foto de Serena y Darien—No quiero que todo se vaya a perder solo por un capricho de Seiya

—Y no dejare que eso pase—dijo Darien mientras entraba a la sala—Si ese chico Kou está aquí para quedarse con Serena no se lo permitiré, no dejare que ella se valla de mis brazos ni perder a mi familia—mientras sonreía—Asi que Luna no te preocupes por favor, ahora mejor duerman y más tu Luna que lo vas a necesitar—mientras los dejaba solo

 **Con Mina y Seiya…**

Se encontraban caminado por un parque ya que era una ruta tranquila pero más larga

—Mina no te preocupes veraz que el vendrán y te aseguro que será en poco tiempo—dijo Seiya—Cuando descubran que no estoy harán un escándalo y veraz que en menos de lo que canta un gallo estarán aquí—mientras le sonreia

— ¿Quién?—dijo ella confundida ya que no había puesto atención a lo que Seiya le había dicho

—Yaten, Mina sé que lo extrañas—dijo Seiya mientras se detenía—Se lo que sientes por él y como sufres también—mientras hacia una mueca—El dolor que tu sientes también lo siento yo por mi bombón

—Seiya—susurro Mina—Por más quieras sabes que ella tiene un destino ya forjado—mientras miraba hacia el suelo, odia saber que en su destino no podría ser feliz pero su deber era más fuerte y tenía que proteger a Serena

—Mina a mí el destino no me importa y luchare por ella—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía—Yo hago mi propio destino y por eso estoy aquí por luchar por mi amor—pero antes de que pudiera dejar que Mina le contestara llamo su atención una pequeña niña durmiendo en una de las bancas del parque así que decido ver qué pasaba, la pequeña no pasaba más de los cinco años tenía una gran cabellera de color rubio platinado y un color de piel clara llevaba un vestido de color naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una pequeñas zapatillas de color perla y abrazaba una pequeña mochila

— ¿Qué estará haciendo sola aquí?—pregunto Mina mientras se acercaba con Seiya y se hincaba a la altura de la banca conde se encontraba la pequeña y acariciaba su mejilla—Dios está muy helada

—Ten ponle esto—dijo Seiya mientras se quitaba su saco para que Mina cubriera a la pequeña

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientas miraba a la pequeña dormir—No podemos dejarla aquí puede ser peligroso—mientras miraba a Seiya preocupada

—Sera mejor que la llevemos con nosotros, mañana veremos que haremos con ella—dijo Seiya mientras la cargaba con cuidado

—Vamos mi departamento no queda lejos—dijo Mina mientras tomaba la mochila de la pequeña que se había caído cuando Seiya la tomo en brazos, Mina guio a Seiya hasta su departamento en donde lo dejo pasar para que pusiera a la pequeña en su cama

—Al parecer seremos vecinos—dijo Seiya mientras miraba una mina confundida—Acabo de rentar el apartamento de alado—mientras sonreía

—Me alegra de que seas mí vecino ya que la mayoría de ellos o ya están viejos o son pequeños familias, solo te advierto que la dueña es un poco gruñona—dijo Mina mientras reía

—No lo creo ya que me trato demasiado bien y me dejo más barato la renta—dijo Seiya—Ser guapo sirvió de algo

—Sí, galán nos deslumbras con tu belleza—dijo Mina en tono sarcástico

Mientras tanto con la pequeña empezaba a despertarse pero se asustó al ver que ya no se encontraba en el parque, lo que provoco que se pusiera un poco nerviosa

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto asustada mientras trataba de buscar su mochila pero se asustó más al ver que no la llevaba consigo ya que en ella guardaba parte de su ropa y sus más grandes tesoros, poco a poco empezó a llorar lo que alerto a Mina y Seiya

—Calma pequeña, todo está bien—dijo Mina mientras se acercaba con ella y limpiaba sus lágrimas—Una linda niña como tú no debería de llorar—mientras sonriera y la miraba a los ojos encontrándose con unos hermoso ojos verdes esmeralda con un pequeño toque de azulado, logrando que la pequeña se calmara

—Por lo menos ya no está llorando—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a la niña fijamente le recordaba alguien pero no sabía a quien

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto Mina

—Papá dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos—dijo la pequeña mientras buscaba su mochila desesperadamente

—Mira soy Minako Aino pero puedes decirme Mina—dijo ella mientras tomaba la mochila y se la pasaba—Y él es Seiya Kou—mientras lo señalaba

—Yo me llamo Misaki Kou—dijo la pequeña mientras abrazaba su mochila—Mamá escogió mi nombre—mientras miraba hacia el piso de, madera del departamento

—Es hermoso como tú—dijo Mina mientras terminaba de limpiar sus lagrimas

—Dijiste que te apellidabas Kou verdad—dijo Seiya mientras se ponía a la altura de Misaki

—Tío Seiya que no me reconoces—dijo Misaki mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, pero al ver de nuevo a Mina fue como algo dentro de ella empezara a crecer y se lanzó para abrazarla provocando que amas cayeran al suelo—Lo hiso, de verdad cumplió mi deseo, de estar contigo mamá—mientras escondía su cara en el regazo de Mina dejándolos muy sorprendidos

— ¡¿Tío?!—dijo Seiya confundido mientras miraba a la pequeña

— ¡¿Mamá?!—dijo Mina en Shock mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento y a los lejos escuchaba pequeñas voces llamandola

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y al parecer el destino a Mina le tiene muchas sorpresas con la aparición de esta pequeña ya sabemos quién es el padre solo falta que Mina lo descubra para que luche por su destino.**

 **Misaki.-** **Flor hermosa**

 **Este nombre lo escogi ya que quería que tuviera que ver algo con Yaten y Mina, por sus atributos ya que Mina representa a Venus y Yaten su planeta de origen esta llenos de flores doradas**

 **Ya falta poco para que Taiki y Yaten aparezcan junto con sus hermanas como en mi otra historia El secreto de venus hare que sean también sus hermanas.**

 **Y Seiya no se rendirá para conseguir el amor de Serena si es posible luchara por el**


	4. Capítulo 3-Misaki Kou

Poco a poco Mina fue recuperando la conciencia, estaba recostada en su cama y no en el suelo además de que se encontró que había una pequeña intrusa en su cama usándola como almohada

—Me alegra de que hayas despertado—dijo Seiya mientras le daba un poco de café—Bébelo te hará bien

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras tomaba un poco del café— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?—mientras se sentaba con cuidado de no despertar a Misaki

—Te desmayaste cuando te dijo mamá—dijo Seiya riendo pero al ver la mala cara que estaba poniendo Mina decidió parar—Pobre de la niña se asustó mucho pensó que te había vuelto a matar—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Mina asombrada

—No me quiso decir mucho estaba demasiado asustada hasta que le explique que no estabas muerta si no dormida, batalle para que me creyera pero al poco tiempo se quedó dormida—mientras acariciaba el cabello de Misaki—Ahora hay que saber quién es su padre, aunque por el color de sus ojos y su cabello no me cabe la dude de que él es enano—mientras miraba como Mina se ponía como tomate y volvía a reír—Por cierto llame a la escuela y les dije enfermaste y me quedaría a cuidarte a sí que no te preocupes

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Son las diez de la mañana, sí que dormiste mucho—dijo Seiya

—Fue una gran noticia no te enteras de la noche a la mañana que eres mamá—dijo Mina mientras suspiraba

—Con que tú y mi hermano eh—dijo Seiya mientras empezaba a picarle su mejilla—Me alegra de que sacara más de ti que dé el, solo esperemos que no tenga su carácter o si no será una pequeña amargada como su padre—logrado que Mina riera

 **En Kinmoku**

Yaten se encontraba haciendo sus deberes hasta que un pequeño estornudo lo ataco

—Salud—dijo Healer a su hermano—Esperemos que no te enfermes, el viaje a la tierra para traer de vuelta a Seiya será en unas cuantas horas—mientras miraba a su hermano

—No lo creo más bien creo que alguien está hablando de mi—dijo Yaten

 **Con Mina y Seiya…**

— ¿Les diremos a las chicas?—pregunto Seiya mientras miraba como Mina se quedaba seria

—Hay que mantenerlo en secreto hasta saber qué es lo que la trajo aquí, puede ser que pase lo mismo cuando Rini vino del futuro—dijo Mina preocupada

—Pero Mina tú junto con las chicas y la ayuda de Darien se encargaron de cada monstruo—dijo Seiya mientras contaba con sus dedos las infinidades de veces que se enfrentaron a los problemas por crear a Tokio de cristal

—Yo me puedo encargar, antes como sailor V me encargaba yo sola—dijo Mina sonriendo pero no quería que esa chica rara Pitonisa supiera de Misaki y la usara en su contra—Era una heroína en solitario antes de unirme a las chicas

—Mamí—susurro la pequeña mientras poco a poco empezaba a despertar y al ver que su mamá se encontraba bien la abrazo y se escondió su cabecita en su pecho

—Buenos días pequeña—dijo Mina—¿Nos podrías explicar que es lo que haces aquí?—pregunto

—No te preocupes pequeña no te vamos a regañar—dijo Seiya al ver la pequeña se ponía un poco tensa

—Está bien—dijo Misaki mientras abrazaba su mochila—Yo quería ver a mamí, pero papí ni mi hermano me dejaban ver sus fotos o que me hablaran de ella, él dice que por mi culpa mamí murió que hubiera sido mejor que yo muriera y no ella—mientras poco a poco empezaba a llorar—así que decidí escapar de casa de igual manera a papí no le importo, conocí a un hada que me concedió mi deseo y lo hiso realidad—mientras abrazaba a Mina

— ¿Pequeña cómo se llama tu padre?—pregunto Mina quería saber que todo esto era real que no solo era un sueño que su mente le estaba jugando y todo lo que le dijo Kaitou solo era una mentira

—Yaten Kou—dijo Misaki mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, en el pecho de Mina al escuchar esa dos palabras un alegría enorme creció pero a la vez una ira

—Enserio que cuando vea a tu padre le diré unas cuantas palabras como se atreve hacer llorar a una pequeña tan linda como tú—dijo Mina mientras la miraba pero algo hiso clic en su mente— ¿Espera, dijiste que tienes un hermano?—pregunto

—Si es mayor que yo pero es igual que papá, gruñón y amargado el tambien me culpa por lo que la paso a mamá—dijo Misaki mientras apretaba sus puños

—Pequeña a que te refieres—dijo Seiya luego hablarían de la familia pero ahora tenían que aclarar ese tema era lo principal

—El tío Taiki me dijo que cuando yo nací mamí partió a un mejor lugar, pero ella me cuida desde allá arriba—dijo Misaki mientras señalaba el techo del departamento, Mina y Seiya solo pudieron compartir miradas

—Misaki te prometo que estaré junto a ti siempre y luchara para que nada nos separe—dijo Mina mientras juntaba la frente con la de la pequeña

— ¿Lo prometes mamí?—pregunto Misaki mientras la miraba a los ojos

—Por el meñique mi pequeña—dijo Mina mientras cruzaba su meñique con el de Misaki y volvían a juntar las frentes, Seiya aprovecho en tomarles una foto sabía que a su pequeña sobrina le gustaría tener una foto así y la podría usar contra su hermano para que viera la maravillosa familia que formaría

—Bien las dejare a solas, yo iré a bañarme y luego vengo por ustedes—dijo Seiya mientras salía del apartamento para ir al suyo para bañarse

—Bien pequeña vamos a bañarte—dijo Mina mientras la tomaba en brazos y entraba en su baño

—Papí tenía razón—dijo Misaki mientras la miraba sonriendo—Eres muy bonita— mientras jugaba con su cabello

—Y tu mi pequeña también eres muy hermosa—dijo Mina mientras besaba su frente—Misaki mientras estés aquí mantendremos en secreto que eres mi hija solo el tío Seiya, tú y yo lo sabremos—mientras se metían a la tina

—Está bien mamí—dijo Misaki mientras empezaba a jugar con el agua y Mina comenzaba a bañarla

Después de un largo y relajante baño Mina y Misaki decidieron salir Mina se puso un vestido de tirantes de color verde oliva con unas zapatillas del mismo color

—Que te pondremos pequeña—dijo Mina mientras buscaba en la mochila de la pequeña algo de ropa—Creo que esto estará bien—mientras sacaba una pequeña camisa de cuadros de colores rosa y un pantalón corto y la ayudaba a cambiarse

—Gracias mamí—dijo Misaki mientras sonreía empezó a cepillarse el cabello y comenzó hacerse unas trenzas con dificultad Mina al ver eso le empezó ayudar, deshizo las trenzas y comenzó a tejerlas de nuevo dejando una dos trenzas que al final se unían en una sola

Tiempo después llego Seiya y empezaron a desayunar y pasar un tiempo en familia ya que ahora en adelante eso serian, una familia

—Pero mira qué bonita estas, te pareces al grandioso tío Seiya—mientras la alzaba un poco

—Tío—dijo Misaki riendo

—Bien ya los dos que vamos a empezar a desayunar—dijo Mina mientras ponía en la mesa un plato para cada uno

— ¿Esto es comestible?—pregunto Seiya preocupado

—Si Seiya—dijo Mina molesta de que dudaran sobre sus habilidades culinarias

—Si me enfermo será tu culpa—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba un pequeño bocado

—Sabe sabroso mamí—dijo Misaki mientras seguía comiendo un poco más

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo y agradable después de desayunar y que Seiya le ayudara a Mina con los platos Misaki les enseño un pequeño álbum de fotos en donde se encontraba su familia

—Seiya ¿Cómo es esto posible?—pregunto Mina señalando la foto en donde aparecían ellos y sus versiones femeninas

—Oh esto—dijo Seiya—Es algo extraño de explicar veras antes de que la guerra llegara a nuestro mundo vivamos en paz con ellas pero la guerra llego y ellas salieron muy lastimadas por eso antes de que la princesa desapareciera guardo sus almas en nuestros cuerpos para poder ganar tiempo y que sus cuerpos sanaran, vinimos a la tierra y ya sabes el resto de la historia—mientras miraba la foto

— ¿Por qué jamás no lo contaron?—pregunto Mina

—Nunca lo preguntaron—dijo Seiya mientras reía

La tarde llego y Seiya salió a dar un paseo solo además de que quería comprarle un regalo a Serena, Mina y Misaki decidieron salir al parque para distraerse un rato además de la pequeña aprovecho para tomarse fotos con su mamá ya que las pocas que había de ella estaban bajo llave

Pero en un momento las personas que pasaban por el parque se fueron deteniendo como el tiempo lo que alerto a Mina

—No te alejes de mi—dijo Mina mientras tomaba a Misaki de la mano pero Misaki hiso caso omiso y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba una persona desconocida para Mina

—Hola señor Delfos—dijo Misaki mientras sonreía ya abrazaba sus piernas—Gracias, gracias si cumplió mi deseo, en verdad si es un hada madrina—mientras le sonreía

—Te dije que lo haría además no me hubiera gustado verte triste—dijo Delfos mientras sonreia y hacia aparecer un relicario de plata con pequeños detalles de flores y estaba escrita la palabra ohana—Creo que esto te pertenece—mientras lo ponía en el cuello de la pequeña

—Pensé que lo había perdido—dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba

—Pero lo importante es que ya lo tienes de vuelta—dijo Delfos mientras sonreía pero al ver a Mina puso una postura seria—Hola Sailor V—mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña Misaki

— ¿Quién eres?—dijo Mina a la defensiva mientras tomaba en brazos a Misaki y la abrazaba protectoramente

—Me llamo Delfos y creo que ya la has conocido a mi compañera Pitonisa—dijo mientras las miraba—No te preocupes estaba vez vengo en paz solo quería ver que la pequeña estuviera bien—mientras se acercaba a ellas y besa la mejilla de Misaki—Ahora solo recuerda porque vas a luchar y por quien—mientras desaparecía y el tiempo volvía a su normalidad pero en el suelo se encontraba una as de espadas rojo

—Misaki—dijo Mina mientras la miraba para que le diera una explicación

—Él fue el hada que me ayudo mamí además me dio el relicario que pensé que había perdido—dijo la pequeña niña mientras miraba aquel objeto

—Solo no vuelvas a correr hacia desconocidos—dijo Mina mientras besaba su frente pero el sonido de su celular las interrumpió y Mina tuvo que contestar—Si, que, como que ya nació bien voy para allá—mientras colgaba la llamada—Bien vamos a casa de la tía Serena—recogió esa carta y comenzó a caminar con Misaki en brazos

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena…**

La pareja felina estaba en su momento de felicidad ya que su pequeña hija por fin había nacido y Serena se encargó de que todas supieran la noticia vinieran a darle la bienvenida a la pequeña

—Pero que linda Luna—dijo Serena mientras miraba a la pequeña Diana dormir acurrucada con su mamá

—Serena calma te hará daño y despertaras a Diana—dijo Luna mientras lamia la cabeza de su pequeña niña

—Sera menor que las dejemos descansar Serena, Luna también necesita dormir—dijo Artemis miraba a su pareja e hija

—Artemis tiene razón Serena dejémosla descansar—dijo Darien mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—Ven vamos a esperar a las chicas

—Está bien vamos—dijo Serena mientras sonreía, llegaron a la sala, Darien preparo un poco de bocadillos y té mientras que Serena

Al poco tiempo llego Mina con Misaki seguidas por Haruka y Michiru y al final Ami, Lita, Rei y Seiya

—Por fin Artemis es padre—dijo Ami mientras felicitaba al felino blanco el cual en ese momento estaba irradiando felicidad

— ¿Mina quién es la niña?—pregunto Serena mientras la señalaba y comía un pan de frijol

—Ah ella—dijo Mina nerviosa mientras miraba a Seiya para que le ayudara nunca pensó que la conocerían tan pronto

—Esta hermosa princesa es mi sobrina—dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y le hacía cosquillas—Anda pequeña vamos diles tu nombre

—Hola mucho gusto soy Misaki Kou—dijo la pequeña mientras les daba una gran sonrisa

— ¿De quién es hija?—pregunto Rei con suma curiosidad

—Es de uno de nuestro familiares en Kinmoku al parecer esta pequeña traviesa me siguió hasta aquí—dijo Seiya mientras le revolvía el cabello a Misaki

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Mina?—le pregunto Michiru mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupada

—Si solo fue una pequeña fiebre si no es por Seiya no me hubiera curado—dijo Mina

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Serena seria

—No fue nada grave bon—pero se quedó a media frase por las miradas que le daban Michiru, Haruka y Darien—digo Serena no pasó nada grave solo que anoche que regresamos a casa Mina se comenzó a sentirse mal y se desmayó en mis brazos y la lleve a mi departamento en donde vi que tenía un poco de fiebre y me quede toda la noche cuidándola junto a Misaki—mientras los miraba calmados— _Debería ganar un Oscar por esta gran actuación_ —pensó

—Pero por que no me hablaron ami o a Darien para que te revisarnos Mina—dijo Ami

—No te preocupes el doctor internet nos ayudó mucho—dijo Seiya mientras jugaba con las manos de Misaki

—Sabes que la mayoría de los casos que tenemos en el hospital es porque siguen las instrucciones de algún sitio de internet provocando que empeore su situación—dijo Darien molesto

—Mejor olvidemos eso ya me siento mucho mejor—dijo Mina—Además vinimos aquí para conocer a la pequeña Diana

—Es cierto vamos a verla—dijo Lita mientras miraba a Artemis

—Solo no hagan mucho ruido ya que ella y Luna se encuentran durmiendo—dijo Artemis mientras las chicas lo comenzaban a seguir pero antes de que Serena diera un paso más Seiya la detuvo

—Seiya—dijo Serena mientras lo miraba

—Quiero darte algo—dijo Seiya mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro

—Seiya, sabes que en este momento estoy con Darien a quien amo mucho y vamos a tener una hija no puedo aceptar esto—dijo Serena apenada—Además yo no te amo

— ¿Bombón de que hablas?—pregunto Seiya confundido aunque por dentro su corazón está sufriendo pero no demostraría eso

—De la cajita, no pienses que no sé qué traes un anillo para mí—dijo Serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No es un anillo—dijo Seiya mientras la abría mostrando unos pequeños broqueles en forma de Luna—Son para Rini, quiero que su primer joya se la haya dado el fabuloso tío Seiya—mientras sonreía amargamente

—Gracias Seiya—dijo Serena mientras tomaba la cajita

—Bien ahora veamos a la pequeña Diana—dijo Seiya mientras dejaba a Serena en la sala

 **Con las chicas…**

Se encontraban mirando a la pequeña gatita quien acababa de despertar y miraba todo con curiosidad

—Es muy hermosa felicidades Luna—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Es muy pequeña ma…Mina—dijo Misaki mientras miraba a Diana

—Porque aún es un cachorro pequeña—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Misaki amorosamente lo que no pasó desapercibido por Haruka y Michiru

— ¿Quién es la niña?—pregunto Luna curiosa

—Es sobrina de Seiya—dijo Lita—Yo creo que debe ser hija de Yaten al solo mirarla es una mini copia de el—mientras miraba a Misaki mirando a la familia felina con mucho cuidado

—De mi hermano Lita no me hagas reír además pobre de la niña no podemos compararla con el gruñón del enano—dijo Seiya entrando al cuarto y tratando de salvar el momento—Y como les dije es de un familiar de Kinmoku a sí que no volvamos hablar más de eso—mientras se sentaba en el suelo—De Yaten me haces reír primero Taiki se le declara a Ami antes de que el enano tenga hijos—pero logro una parte de su objetivo y de que sospechaba desde hace tiempo

— _Gracias_ —susurro Mina y el solo asintió con la cabeza _—A un que si es verdad Misaki es hija de Yaten y mía_ —pensó Mina

—Ya solo falta que nazca Rini y pronto tendremos que concentrarnos en Tokio de cristal—dijo Haruka mientras miraba a las chicas

—Yo solo quiero tenerla en brazos ya—dijo Darien mientras la abrazaba por la cintura a Serena y posaba sus manos en el vientre de Serena

—Al parecer a Misaki no le agradan tanto los gatos—dijo Rei mientras miraba como trataba alejarse de Artemis ya que el quería verla un poco mejor

—Prefiero a los perros, pero papá no me deja tener uno dice que son apestosos y pulgosos—dijo Misaki haciendo un tierno puchero—Para prefiere más a los gatos—mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

—Que maleducados hemos sido contigo pequeña no nos hemos presentados—dijo Ami apenda

—No te preocupes el tío Seiya me ha contado mucho de ustedes—dijo Misaki mientras los miraba

—En verdad y que te ha contado de nosotros—dijo Serena emocionada

—Muchas cosas—dijo Misaki

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—pregunto Haruka mientras fijaba la mirada en la pequeña

—Se-cre-to—dijo Misaki mientras le guiñaba el ojo y ponía un dedo en su boca

—Pequeña mocosa—dijo molesta Haruka pero Michiru la toma del brazo

—Solo es una pequeña niña Haru—dijo Michiru

Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku los hermanos Kou se encontraban listos para viajar a la tierra para poder traer a su hermano de vuelta no dejaría que se quedaran o que hiciera algo premeditado

—Esperemos que Seiya no este causando problemas—dijo Taiki preocupado

—Lo que más me sorprende es que consiguió el permiso de la princesa—dijo Yaten mientras miraba hacia el palacio

—Por lo menos no se fue a escondidas como muchas otras veces lo llegamos atrapar—dijo Healer mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Chicos—dijo Marker mientras miraba a sus hermanos— ¿Esto solo es un capricho de Seiya o en verdad ama a esa princesa?—pregunto preocupada por la respuesta

—Si es un capricho pasara rápido pero si en verdad es amor nuestro hermano tendrá una dura caída y nosotros tendremos que recoger los pedazos de ese corazón roto—dijo Marker quedando en silencio—Sera mejor partir ya—mientras entraba a la nave seguida de sus hermanos

La noche había caído ya en la ciudad de Tokio y las chicas decidieron irse ya que Serena se había quedado dormida al igual que Luna y Diana

 **Con Delfos y Pitonisa…**

—No crees que fue un poco arriesgado traer a esa niña aquí—dijo Delfos mientras miraba a Pitonisa—

—No, eso le dará fuerzas a Sailor V cuando se enfrente con el—dijo Pitonisa mientras miraba sus cartas—Además pronto será hora de actuar—mientras sonreía— ¿Con que un hada eh?—mientras reía un poco

—No molestes, la niña necesitaba una pequeña hada madrina que la ayudara a buscar a su madre, además esa niña tiene un toque especial—dijo Delfos mientras sonreia

 **Con Misaki y Seiya…**

La pequeña le había pedido a su mamá que se adelantara ya que tenía que hablar con su tío Seiya

—Tío Seiya no dejes de luchar por la tía Serena—dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba fijamente

—Dios así te pareces a tu padre—dijo Seiya asustado sí que esta niña podía sacar su lado Kou—Misaki eres muy pequeña para entender estas situaciones—mientras la miraba

—No soy tan pequeña y entiendo soy hija de Sailor Venus, la diosa del amor y como mi mamá yo digna descendiente del planeta de Venus—dijo Misaki seriamente—Tengo el don del ver el hilo rojo de las personas—mientras tomaba la mano de Seiya y cerraba los ojos y al momento en que los abrió un pequeño hilo en el meñique se Seiya apareció y en la frente de ella el símbolo de Venus

—Misaki—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba estaba sorprendido no solo él tenía ese hilo sino también varias de las personas que pasaban enseguida de ellos

—Sé que no debo decir nada sobre el futuro pero no me gusta verte triste—dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba—Este hilo te lleva a la tía Serena—mientras sonreía

—Gracias pequeña—dijo Seiya mientras besaba la frente de Misaki—Ahora volvamos con tu madre antes de que me mate—mientras la cargaba con cuidado

—Está bien tío—dijo Misaki mientras cerraba los ojos un poco—recuerda que el hilo se puede tensar y anudar pero jamás se va a romper—susurro lo último antes de perder la conciencia por completo

—Descansa pequeña—dijo Seiya mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la llevaba devuelta con su mamá

Mientras tanto con los hermanos Kou ya se encontraban en una pequeña casa en donde vivirían hasta que encontraran a Seiya

—Fue un gran gesto de la princesa en conseguirnos esta casa—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a sus hermanos

—Sí, ahora solo falta encontrar a Seiya—dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No será difícil, solo tenemos que encontrar a Serena y ahí estará Seiya—dijo Healer mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano

— ¿Chicos y si seguimos el ejemplo de Seiya—dijo Marker pensativa

—Que enamorarnos de Serena, no gracias yo paso—dijo Yaten un poco asustado

—No eso no—dijo Marker mientras miraba a Yaten—El de estudiar, tenemos que hacer algo mientras estemos aquí

—Marker tiene razón, pero mañana hablaremos de eso ahora tenemos que ir a dormir—dijo Taiki mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Los chicos por fin están en la tierra y pronto se encontraran con su hermano y la pequeña Misaki la cual traerá a Yaten algunos sentimientos que jamás pensó que tendría.**

 **El don de Misaki de ver el hilo rojo del destino será útil para poder acercar más a las futuras parejas en la historia.**

 **Ahora un poco de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino:**

 **"** **Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper".**

 **Ohana.-Significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona ni olvida (Cortesía de lilo y Stich)**

 **HISTORIA**

 **Una de las leyendas sobre este hilo rojo cuenta que un anciano que vive en la luna, sale cada noche y busca entre las almas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, y cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.**

 **Pero la leyenda más popular y la que se recita en casi todos los hogares japoneses a los niños y jóvenes es esta:**

 **–** **Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia.**

 **Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos.**

 **Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo "Aquí termina tu hilo" , pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebe en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.**

 **Muchos años después, llego el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente.**

 **Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. "**

 **Una cicatriz que él mismo había provocado al no ver al destino que había pasado frente a él y también nos muestra como los amores destinados son eso, no podemos escapar de la persona que nació para amarnos.**


	5. Capítulo 4-Destino o Casualidad

Capítulo 4.-Destino o Casualidad.

Sieya había pensado que en el conservatorio de música en el que estaba todo iba ser un poco más refinado pero se había equivocado, la mayor parte de las clases era relacionadas con la música clásica, opera y literatura clásica pero la otra parte era más relajada y podían explotar más su potencial

—Me alegra que nos dejaran que Misaki se quedara con nosotros—dijo Mina mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a Seiya, sus compañeros que pasaban junto a ellos al mirarlos pensaban que formaban una linda pareja o incluso una familia, pero la verdad era otra.

—Sí, no la podíamos dejar sola en casa—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la mano de Misaki—O que se quedara con alguien más, no me gustaría dejarla con personas desconocidas

—Vamos a clases esperemos que el señor Roderich no se enoje—dijo Mina mientras entraba al salón

—Veo que han traído a la niña—dijo Michiru mientras los miraba con un poco de molestia

—Misaki, me llamo Misaki no niña—dijo molesta tambien mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía su ceño provocando en Mina una ligera risa que oculto con sus manos

— _Te pareces demasiado a tu padre pequeña_ —pensó Mina mientras sonreia

—Misaki—dijo Seiya en forma de regaño mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza—No teníamos con quien dejarla así que decidimos traerla con nosotros—mientras miraba a Michiru

—Solo será por hoy—dijo Mina mientras la llevaba a su lugar—Esta pequeña princesa no ocasionara problemas, lo prometo—mientras le sonreía a Michiru, en ese momento el profesor de música clásica entraba al salón con un par de hojas en la mano y con sus mismo semblante de siempre

—Bien chicos saquen una pluma y una hoja en blanco les hare un examen—dijo el profesor Roderich— ¿Qué hace esa niña aquí?—mientras ajustaba sus gafas

—Es mi sobrina profesor, no dará molestias lo prometo—dijo Seiya tratando de sonar serio y quitándole la palabra a Mina

—Señor Kou sabe que no somos una guardería así que espero que mañana no se repita lo mismos, la niña tendrá que esperar afuera—mientras se acercaba a la pequeña—Vamos señorita solo serán un pequeño tiempo, no quiero que distraigo a los demás

—Tío Seiya—dijo Misaki un poco asustada, no quería separarse de las únicas personas que conocía en ese momento—mamí—susurro solo para que ella la escuchara con un poco de temor

—No te preocupes todo estará bien—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía—Si el tío Seiya o yo terminamos antes iremos contigo—dejando un suave beso en su frente

—Está bien—dijo Misaki mientras tomaba la mano del profesor Roderich y salían del salón

—El examen no durara mucho así que no se preocupe señorita, por favor quédese aquí—dijo el profesor Roderich mientras volvía entrar al salón para aplicar el examen

Misaki había se había quedado sentada en el suelo del pasillo pero se estaba empezando aburrir y decidió ir a explorar la escuela que en esos momentos se encontraba un poco tranquila ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas

—Estoy aburrida—dijo Misaki mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, el sonido de un piano la atrajo y fue a dónde provenía aquel sonido, al llegar se encontró enfrente de un puerta la que cual se encontraba semi abierta, como su curiosidad era más decidió entrar, en medio de la sala se encontraba un gran piano de cola color blanco y un joven el cual estaba vestido con una taje de color blanco con detalles dorados en los bordes de su ropa se encontraba tocando aquella melodía la cual había cautivado a la pequeña Misaki

—Es hermosa—dijo Misaki mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia él y pudo apreciarlo un poco más era un joven con un tono de piel claro, con un cabello de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros el cual la mitad estaba sujeto en forma de molote

—No sabía que tenía visitas—dijo el joven dejando ver a Misaki unos hermosos ojos color oliva acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa

—Perdón, yo no quería ser una molestia—dijo Misaki un poco nerviosa y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

—Ven aquí pequeña—dijo el mientras se levantaba y la tomaba en brazos—Claro que no eres una molestia ¿dime te gustaría tocar algo?—mientras le sonreía y la acomodaba con cuidado en el pequeño banco

— ¿Puedo?—pregunto Misaki emocionada

—Claro pequeña, por cierto me llamo Eliot Shion—dijo el mientras empezaba a tocar un poco para entrar en confianza

—Misaki, Misaki Kou—dijo ella mientras empezaba a tocar un poco

—Un hermoso nombre—dijo Eliot mientras seguía con la rítmica canción—para una hermosa flor como tu

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

Los chicos se encontraban explorando la ciudad querían ver cuantos como habían cambiado con todo estos años

—La ciudad ha cambiado mucho—dijo Taiki mientras miraba las calles

—Sí, ¿chico ese no es Serena?—pregunto Marker mientras señalaba a una rubia peleando para que le dieran un poco más de jarabe de chocolate

—Sigue igual que siempre, pero ahora está un poco más cambiada—dijo Yaten mientras

—Vamos con ella—dijo Fighter mientras camina hacia en donde se encontraba la rubia embarazada

 **Con Serena…**

Había escapado de casa ya que se sentía un poco aislada además de que Luna y Artemis en este momento se encontraban descansando y aprovecho para salir y comprar todo aquello que Ami y Darien le habían prohibido desde que comenzó su embarazo

—Esto es la gloria—dijo Serena mientras miraba su gran cono de helado como si fuera lo más preciado para ella, pero al empezar a caminar choco con una persona provocando que su helado se callera—Mi helado—mientras empezaba a llorar

—Fíjate chica tonta—dijo molesto un chico

—Mi helado—dijo Serena mientras empezaba a llorar, pero al mirar a la persona que había provocado que su helado cayera cambio un poco más su actitud— ¿Yaten?—sollozo

—Hola Serena—dijo molesto mientras tomaba se limpiaba la camisa

—Me debes un helado—dijo Serena mientras dejaba de llorar y se ponía seria

—Y tu una camisa nueva—dijo Yaten molesto

—Yaten—dijo Taiki en forma de regaño—No le hables así, perdona a mi hermano ven yo te comprare otro helado—mientras le sonreía y entraban de nuevo a la heladería

—Creo que comer tanto dulce me ha hecho mal estoy viendo doble—dijo Serena un poco confundida al ver a las sailors stars

—No está viendo doble princesa, mejor entremos y le explicamos—dijo Marker mientras le sonreía y entraban a la heladería

 **Con Mina y Seiya…**

El examen había terminado y todos no estaban de humor ya que fue un poco difícil y duro

—El profesor Roderich nos odia—dijo Mina mientras suspiraba cansada

—No fue tan malo Mina—dijo Michiru mientras guardaba sus útiles—Solo tienes que estudiar un poco más—mientras le sonreía

—Lo dices por que a ti se te da fácil la música clásica en cambio a mi prefiero algo más movido—dijo Mina

— ¿Sigo sin entender cómo fue que lograste entrar?—pregunto Michiru mientras reía

—Yo me hago esa misma pregunta—dijo Mina mientras reía también

—Iré por Misaki para poder ir al almuerzo—dijo Seiya mientras salía del salón pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que la pequeña no se encontraba ahí—Misaki-susurro mientras la buscaba—¿Dónde te has metido niña?—pregunto preocupado

— ¿Seiya que pasa?—pregunto Mina mientras se acercaba a el— ¿Y Misaki?—mientras miraba hacia el pasillo

—No esta—dijo Seiya asustado de la reacción que podría tener Mina

— ¿Cómo rayos que no está?—pregunto Mina, en ese momento se había puesto muy pálida—No debimos dejar que saliera—se comenzando alterar haciendo que los demás se fijaran en ella

—Mina calma, Misaki estará bien la encontraremos—dijo Seiya mientras la trataba de calmar

—Pero es muy pequeña, se puede lastimar—dijo Mina preocupada—O un peor alguien la puede llevar lejos de mí—mientras las lágrimas querían escapar de esos ojos azules

—Ella estará bien lo prometo—dijo Seiya—Ven vamos a buscarla—mientras tomaba su mano dándole apoyo, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso una pequeña voz se escuchó logrando darles un poco de paz

Después de ese pequeño susto y un buen regaño departe de Mina, decidieron ir tomar un pequeño refrigerio

—En verdad muchas gracias por cuidar de ella—dijo Mina mientras le agradecía a Eliot y hacia una pequeña reverencia

—No hay de que es una gran niña—dijo Eliot mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Misaki, recibiendo de ella una pequeña risa—Además le hace honor a su nombre

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto Seiya confundido mientras comía un poco de papas fritas

—Misaki significa flor hermosa—dijo Eliot—Tiene un hermoso don para la música, me gustaría tomarla como mi aprendiz, yo me encargo de hablar con el director—mientras sonreía

— ¿Puedo?—pregunto Misaki mientras miraba a su madre y a su tío con unos ojos de cachorrito

—Claro pequeña—dijo Mina mientras le daba un jugo de manzana

—Por cierto ¿Por qué tu uniforme es de otro color?—pregunto Seiya extrañado

—Eso se debe por el grado en que me encuentro—dijo Eliot—Cuando entras a esta escuela comienzas con color marrón como el de ustedes—mientras lo señalaba—Y conforme vas avanzado de nivel el color cambia, te explico el marrón ustedes pertenecen a la clase de aprendices, cuando cambian a una tonalidad azul significa que ya son aprendices lo que hace que puedan escoger entre alguno de los maestros para que los acoja bajo su mando después de que su maestro vea que ya son capaces cambian al color plata donde ya están en el punto final de su carrera—mientras sonreia

— ¿Y el blanco que significa Eliot, ya que el profesor del tío Seiya viste un traje similar al tuyo?—pregunto Misaki mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo y lo miraba con curiosidad

—Eso significa, pequeña flor que yo soy maestro en esta escuela y próximamente un gran compositor—dijo Eliot mientras dejaba sorprendidos a todos en la mesa, ya que no esperaban que el fuera aquel joven maestro de que hablaban en los pasillos

 **Con Serena y los hermanos Kou…**

Después de una breve explicación de lo que había pasado y de que volvieron a su planeta ella les conto sobre lo que habían hecho y de la pequeña Misaki

—Con que tenemos una sobrina de la cual Seiya no nos ha hablado—dijo Yaten serio

—Seiya nos tiene que dar muchas explicaciones—dijo Taiki

—Sera mejor que vuelva a casa, si Darien o Artemis se dan cuenta que no estoy estaré en grandes problemas—dijo Serena preocupada

—Te acompañamos—dijo Healer mientras la ayudaba a pararse

—Muy bien—dijo Serena emocionada, al salir del establecimiento Yaten tropezó con un joven de cabello plateado y ojos grises provocando que sus hombros chocaran

—Fíjate—dijo Yaten enojado

—Discúlpeme—dijo el joven mientras seguía caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios— _Con que tú eres el nuevo amor de mi princesa, vemos que eres capaz de hacer por ella_ —pensó mientras se reía alejándose del lugar

 **Más tarde en el departamento de Mina…**

—Ah…ah Seiya hazlo más despacio duele—gimio Mina con un poco de dolor

—No me mires así, fue tu culpa por no querer calentar antes—dijo Seiya de forma burlona

—Con cuidado, duele mucho—dijo Mina mientras tomaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama—Esta muy hinchado—mientras soltaba otro gemido de dolor

—Si te sigues moviendo te dolerá más así que quédate quieta el dolor ira desapareciendo en un rato—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba—Ya cálmate entre más te muevas dolerá más

—Ah…ah hazlo más despacio—dijo Mina soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor

 **Afuera del departamento…**

Se encontraban las hermanas Kou junto con Serena con una ligera tonalidad roja en sus mejillas, nunca pensaron que tanto Mina como Seiya llegaran a sobrepasar su amistad a algo más, pero para Serena en ese momento se encontraba con diferentes sentimientos hacia Mina y Seiya no sabía lo que su corazón decía pero muy en el fondo gritaban celos e ira hacia su amiga

—Minako Aino, hable esa puerta ahora mismo—dijo una molesta Serena mientras golpeaba la puerta pero las únicas respuestas que recibía eran los pequeños gemidos de Mina y las palabras de Seiya hacia ella, lo que provocaba que se molestara más y que su ira creciera

—Nunca pensé que ellos llegaran a esto—dijo Figther un poco sonrojada y apenada

—Por lo menos ya no tendremos que crear un plan para alejarlo de Serena—dijo Marker con un poco de alivio

—Pero ahora tendremos que ver que hacer para que Yaten no mate a Seiya—dijo Helear preocupada y molesta— _Por qué rayos lo hiciste Seiya, cuando por fin Yaten empezaba aceptar sus sentimientos y tu Mina no decías amar a mi hermano_ —pensaba con molestia mientras apretaba los puños

—Voy a entrar—dijo Serena decidida mientras tomaba una llave extra que estaba debajo del tapete, decidió entrar quería ver con sus ojos lo que estaba pasando, las chicas trataron de tenerla pero también tenían curiosidad al saber que estaba pasando dentro de ese cuarto, al entrar al departamento se encontraron con una escena muy diferente a la que estaban pensando en sus sucias mentes, ya que Seiya se encontraba dándole un masaje a uno de los tobillos de Mina

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—pregunto Serena muy confundida y un poco aliviada de que sus amiga no estuviera haciendo cosas indecentes con Seiya

— ¿Bombón que haces aquí junto con mis hermanas?—pregunto Seiya mientras seguía sosteniendo el tobillo de Mina

—Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta—dijo Healer mientras miraba a su hermano—Además queríamos conoce a nuestra famosa sobrina, como se llama así Misaki—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Mientras tanto la pequeña Misaki se encontraba leyendo un comic de Sailor V en unas de las sillas en la pequeña cocina del departamento, olvidandose de que había más gente dentro del departamento

—Creo que ya la he encontrado—dijo Figther mientras la señalaba con el dedo

—Está bien hablare—dijo Seiya derrotado—Lo primero, Mina se lastimo el tobillo en una de las clases, así que le llamamos a Ami y ella nos dijo que hacer, por eso le estaba dando un masaje para que se desinflamara—mientras la miraba—Y con respecto a Misaki, ella es nuestra sobrina—mientras dejaba con cuidado el tobillo de Mina y se acercaba a la pequeña para hablarle en el oído, lo que hiso que bajara su comic y viera a sus futuras tías

—Hola—dijo Misaki un poco tímida

— ¿De quién es hija?—pregunto Helaer mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y la examinaba con cuidado

—De un familiar muy cercano que ustedes no conocen—dijo Seiya

—Eso no ayuda de mucho—dijo Marker

— ¿Y los chicos?—pregunto Mina con un poco de esperanza que esta vez su pequeño amargado hubiera venido

—Taiki y Yaten tuvieron un pequeño contratiempo—dijo Helaer mientras se sentaba junto a Misaki y empezaba una pequeña charla con ella

—Al parecer su antiguo manager los contactos—dijo Maker —Seiya puedo hablar contigo en privado—mientras lo miraba

—Está bien vamos a mi departamento—dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la acompañaba afuera— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—mientras se recargaba en la pared

—Seiya, sé que estas aquí por Serena, mira sé que en esto momentos no te va a gustar lo que te vamos a decir o te enojaras por tratar de detenerte pero no queremos que al final seas tú el que estés sufriendo, sabes que ella ya tiene un destino, su futuro es Tokio de cristal y Darien—dijo Marker mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hermano en forma de apoyo—No queremos verte triste

—Sé que lo hacen por mi bien pero yo luchare por ella, porque la amo—dijo Seiya mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado—Además el destino me ha dado una gran lección, uno mismo escribe su historia y yo no dejare que otro escriba la mía, así que por favor entiendan y déjenme hacer esto—mientras fijaba su vista en su hermana

—Si así lo quieres—dijo Marker suspirando— ¿Y qué pasa con esa niña?—pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Qué pasa con Misaki?—pregunto Seiya

—Seiya no soy tonta, puedes engañar a todos pero a mí no, es niña es el mismo retrato de Yaten y Mina, así que dime la verdad—dijo Marker—Además los únicos familiares que conozco que quedan con vida eres tú y nuestros hermanos

—Ven entremos a mi departamento—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la llave y abría la puerta

 **Con Mina…**

—Entonces los sonidos que escuchamos eran por tu tobillo—dijo Serena un poco nervioso

—Sí, dios Serena, el embarazo te a afectado mucho—dijo Mina empezaba a reír— ¿Quieren algo de tomar?—mientras la miraba

—Solo un poco de agua—dijo Serena

—Nosotras igual—dijo Figther mientras sonreía

—Perfecto—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad e iba hacia su pequeña cocina

—Te ayudo—dijo Healer mientras seguía a Mina

—Gracias—dijo ella mientras sacaba cinco vasos de cristal y una jarra de agua

 **Con Seiya…**

—Entonces es verdad la niña es hija de Yaten y Mina—dijo Marker mientras miraba a su hermano

—Si, por favor no digas nada—dijo Seiya mirándola con suplica

—Yaten tiene que saberlo—dijo Marker—Todos tienen derecho de saber sobre esto

—Mina no lo quiere así, tenemos que respetar su decisión de igual manera ella es la madre—dijo Seiya

—Está bien, ¿Pero están seguros que no es un engaño, que solo es un truco para distraer a Mina y en el momento preciso atacar a la princesa de la luna?—pregunto

—No lo creo y si eso llegara a pasar yo me hago responsable de todos los daños que pasen—dijo Seiya—Mina es la única que me ha apoyado desde que he llegue y es mi turno de recompensárselo—mientras la miraba—Además es una hermana para mi

—Está bien no diré nada—dijo Marker sonriendo—Pero me alegra de que Yaten al final pudo seguir sus sentimientos

 **En el departamento de Mina…**

Misaki se había ido a sentar junto a Mina en el sillón, tenía un poco de nervios de encontrarse con su padre y un poco de miedo

— ¿Al final seguiste una carrera en la música?—pregunto Healer con curiosidad

—Sí, logre entrar en uno de los mejores conservatorios de Tokio, por eso vivo aquí ahora ya que me quedaba más cerca de la escuela y conociendo mi historial de llegar tarde era mejor estar más cerca—dijo Mina

—Mina no pudo escoger mejor escuela, en su presentación para entrar estuvo magnifica—dijo Serena

—No fue nada—dijo Mina un poco sonrojada

—Claro que si Mina—dijo Serena

— ¿Y dinos Misaki cuántos años tienes?—pregunto Healer que era la más interesada en la pequeña

—Cinco años—dijo Ella mientras levantaba cinco deditos

—Ya eres toda una niña grande—dijo Figther

— ¿Y tus papás pequeñas?—pregunto Healer curiosa, desde el momento en que vio a esa niña una pequeña esperanza había crecido en ella

—Mi mamá murió cuando nací—dijo Misaki con la voz apagada—Papá no me quiere el me odia ya que me culpa de la muerte de mi mamá—mientras empezaba a soltar un par de lágrimas—Por eso escape de casa—apretando sus puños

—Yo…lo siento Misaki—dijo Healer mientras se acercaba a la pequeña y limpiaba sus lágrimas—Tu padre es un tonto el culpar a una pequeña tan linda como tú—mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

—Ya entiendo por qué estás aquí—dijo Figther mientras le sonreía—No te preocupes de ahora en adelante nosotros te cuidaremos—mientras le sonreia

—Yo seré una madre para ti—dijo Serena mientras le sonreía y giñaba el ojo, cosa que le molesto a Mina ya que la única madre de esa niña era ella y solo ella

—No, tú no puedes ser mi mamí—dijo Misaki con firmersa mientras miraba a Serena con una sonrisa

— ¿Pero porque no?—pregunto Serena molesta

—Porque yo ya tengo una mamá—dijo Misaki mientras miraba a Mina sonriéndole—Pero puedes ser mi tía—mientras miraba a Serena

—No, no, no, solo tus tías podemos ser nosotros—dijo Healer mientras la abraza celosamente y trataba de alejarla de Serena, Mina reía por la escena y Figther perseguía a su hermana menor

 **Con Seiya y Marker…**

Mientras que en la puerta se encontraban Seiya y Marker mirando como su hermana estaba comiéndose a besos a su pequeña sobrina

—Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta Seiya, mira a Healer ya ama a esa niña—dijo Marker mientras miraba su hermana

—Lose pero eso es decisión de Mina no mía, ella es la madre—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía y entraba a la departamento

—Me alegra de que en un futuro próximo Yaten tenga su propia familia—dijo ella con una sonrisa

—No creo que ese futuro sea alegre—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía amargamente

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Marker confundida

—En ese fututo Mina murió y Yaten culpo a la pequeña por la muerte, por eso ella se encuentra aquí, quería estar con su mamá—dijo Seiya

—Pobre de la pequeña—dijo Marker

—Por eso regreso a este tiempo, ella quería estar con su madre—dijo Seiya—Ahora más que nada tenemos que luchar ahora por el futuro de la pequeña que es lo que más me importa en este mundo—mientras sonreia

—Te ayudare a cumplir ese deseo—dijo Marker mientras juntaba sus meñiques

Mientras Misaki y Helaer jugaban con las manos, Mina pedía un poco de pizza para cenar, Seiya se encontraba acariciando el vientre de Serena y hablándole a Rini, mientras Marker y Fighther trataban de no matar a su hermano, después de unos minutos Mina pidió pizza para cenar con las chicas y Seiya se alegra de tener compañía en casa y que Misaki poco a poco se integrara a su familia

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Mina se encontraba arreglando a Misaki ya que Eliot les había dado un pequeño uniforme igual al de Mina, un pequeño vestido de color marrón con un chaleco con una tonalidad un poco más clara, también le había dado una lindas zapatillas negras con unas pequeños calcetines color perla, le arreglo el cabello en una linda trenza francesa con un gran moño rojo y después ella comenzó arreglarse, al terminar decidieron adelantarse ya que Seiya se había quedado ordenando unas cosas

Al llegar a la escuela Mina se dirigió hacia su salón pero no contaba con ver a sus viejos amigos en su misma escuela

—Nos volemos a ver Minako—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba fijamente

— ¡¿Yaten?!—dijo Mina muy sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verlo tan pronto

— _Papí_ —susurro la pequeña Misaki mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de Mina

 **En un futuro no muy lejano…**

En aquel Tokio de cristal por el cual se luchó, se reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, era una noche tranquila pero cerca de un parque se encontraban tres personas una chica de no más de dieciséis años con una gran cabellera rosa junto con su fiel guardián un chico de cabello plata el cual rondaba la misma edad que la chica y el más pequeño de ellos un pequeño niño de no más de catorce años, tenía una cabellera de color rubio con pequeños destellos rubios y unos grandes ojos azules

—Ya te dije que no iras Tadashi, Helios y yo nos encargaremos del desastre que ocasiono tu hermana—dijo la chica de cabellera rosa con un tono de molestia

—Recuerda princesita de la que estás hablando es mi hermana así que yo iré por ella, papá me dio permiso—dijo Tadashi molesto, pero de cierta manera el también escapo de su casa, quería disculparse con su pequeña hermana, no quería perder a otra persona más en su vida

—No empecemos otra pelea sin sentido por favor, Rini él tiene derecho de ir es su hermana—dijo Helios mientras la miraba con amor

—Está bien—dijo Rini molesta

—Entonces que esperamos, vámonos—dijo Tadashi

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade y muchas por seguir hasta aquí.**

 **Un personaje importante en la historia ha aparecido, como por fin formalmente Mina se ha vuelto encontrar con Yaten.**

 **Visitas del futuro regresaran para arreglar todo este asunto con Misaki o pondrán un poco más tensas las cosas.**

 **Tadashi.-** **Significa "leal" y describe a un hombre rígido y correcto.**


	6. Capítulo 5-Nuevos y viejos sentimientos

Capítulo 5.-Nuevos y viejos sentimientos

La noche poco a poco había reinado en las calle de Tokio, solo es sonido de los grillos se escuchaba anunciando que sería una noche fría, pero eso no detenía a una joven rubia que se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, había llegado a las afuera de la ciudad en donde había tenido su primer encuentro con Pitonisa.

Al acercarse más aquel mirador pudo notar la figura de una persona recargada en uno de los árboles, poco a poco se fue acercando

—Hola Mina—dijo aquella figura la cual solo la luz de la luna iluminada dejando ver un traje similar a Tuxedo mask pero en color blanco

— ¡¿Kaiotu?!—dijo Mina sin poder creer lo que está viendo

—No has cambiando en nada—dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco

—Yo te derrote hace años—dijo Mina

—Eso más bien fue una gran actuación de mi parte—dijo Kaitou

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, sabes que no te dejare que dañes a la princesa de la luna, además ahora no me encuentro sola como antes—dijo Mina mientras apretaba los puños

—Tu tonta princesa no me interesa—dijo Kaitou mientras la tomaba del mentón—Siempre fuiste tú mi princesa Venus—con la otra mano la tomaba de la cintura—Sigues siendo tan hermosa como en el pasado

—Déjame—dijo Mina mientras se trataba de zafar de el

—Tenemos pendiente una última batalla, solos tú y yo—dijo Kaitou mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar—Además tienes una gran razón para pelear contra mí—mientras sonreía—Esa pequeña niña que se dice ser tu hija

—Ni se te ocurra acércate a ella—le contesto Mina molesta

—Eso dependerá de ti—dijo Kaitou—Sabes aquella vez en que te dije que tu amor siempre fracasaría—mientras la mira con una sonrisa sínica—No te mentía y veo que no me equivoque—mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente—¿Crees en verdad que esa pequeña es tu hija?, siempre fuiste fácil de engañar Mina, tal vez esta niña solo sea parte de mi plan para destruirte, pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir—mientras lograba besar aquellos labios rosados—Nos veremos pronto mi querida Venus

—Espera Kaito—dijo Mina mientras alzaba su mano para atraparlo pero al fijar su mirada en el punto donde él había desaparecido se percató de que en realidad se encontraba en su cuarto—Todo fue un sueño o más bien una pesadilla—mientras suspirara frustrada bajo su mirada en donde se encontraba Misaki estaba abrazando a su oso de peluche que Yaten le había regalado como disculpa y soltaba pequeños ronquidos provocando que Mina sonriera—Mi pequeña cueste lo que cueste te protegeré, no volveré a dudar en mí, sé que tú eres mi hija mi corazón me lo dice—mientras volvía a costarse y la abrazaba con amor, pero aun así esa noche no pudo dormir, tendría que hablar con Artemis ahora más que nunca necesitaba su consejo

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela con Misaki de la mano, por más que quería mantenerse despierta le era muy difícil

— ¿Te sientes bien mamí?—pregunto la pequeña preocupada

—Sí, cariño no te preocupes—dijo Mina sonriéndole

—Mamí—dijo Misaki mientras se detenía un poco— ¿Puedo estar todo el día con el maestro Eliot?—pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Mina sabia a lo que se refería, después de que hubiera visto la versión joven de su padre la pequeña tenía muchas emociones acumuladas y no sabía cómo dirigirse a él o hablarle

—Sabes Misaki, conoce esta versión de Yaten, puede ser que sea demasiado amargado y enojón pero es una gran persona—dijo Mina mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña y le daba una gran sonría—Puedes llegar a conocer ese gran corazón que tiene—mientras juntaba sus meñiques—Te prometí que lucharía para estar contigo ahora es tu turno para que cambies a tu padre, además se esforzó mucho para pedirte perdón por cómo se había portado contigo y te regalo ese oso de peluche

—Es cierto me regalo al señor gruñón—dijo Misaki con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche— ¿Él me va a querer?—mientras baja su mirada con melancolía

—Claro que si pequeña, él te amara—dijo Mina—Ahora vamos a clases o si no llegaremos tarde—mientras sonreía

La cargo en brazos y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Yaten las esperaba, así que Mina con cuidado puso a Misaki en el suelo y susurro en su oído

—Ve con el— dijo Mina mientras la anima y miraba hacia Yaten

—Si mamí—dijo Misaki mientras corría hacia Yaten y lo tomaba de la mano y le sonreía

—Buenos días Misaki, veo que traes al señor gruñón—dijo Yaten mientras le sonreía y la cargaba en sus brazos y Misaki besaba su mejilla con mucho amor, sorprendiendo a Yaten y provocando una gran calidez en su corazón—Mina—mientras la miraba y trataba de no reírse en el estado en que venía—Te vez…—mientras trataba de buscar alguna palabra adecuada, ya que Mina se encontraba despeinada y con unas grandes ojeras que ni con el maquillaje pudo ocultar

—Ni se te ocurra Kou—dijo ella un poco molesta—Vamos al salón antes de que nos regañen, ¿Y tus hermanos?—le pregunto mientras los buscaba por la mirada

—Ellos ya se encuentran en el salón, Marker insistió en que te quedaras—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina— ¿Mina segura que te encuentras bien?—pregunto al ver a la rubia

—Sí, sí, sí solo una mala noche—dijo Mina mientras bostezaba y camina con ellos para ir hacia el salón

—Tengo una duda—dijo Yaten de la nada mientras miraba hacia Mina— ¿Si Misaki es nuestra sobrina, porque ella no se queda con nosotros o con Seiya?

—Ah…esto es porque soy tan genial que a Misaki le agrado—dijo Mina diciendo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente

—Dios, pequeña sabes que estas corriendo mucho peligro mientras estés viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Mina—dijo Yaten en forma de burla

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir Yaten Kou?—pregunto Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta y achinaba los ojos

—La verdad Minako Aino, eres un peligro andante, con tu inmadurez y tu extraño arte en la cocina, pone en peligro a la personas que estén bajo tú mismo techo—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba a los ojos, Misaki solo miraba la pequeña pelea de sus papás y lo único que logró hacer fue reírse

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes?—preguntaron los dos a coro mientras miraba a Misaki tratando de aguantar su risa y poniendo de escudo al señor gruñon

—Parecen esposos—dijo Misaki riendo y provocando que los dos se sonrojaran y poniendo a una Mina muy nerviosa ya que sabía que en parte Misaki tenía razón

—Ya será mejor que vayamos a clases—dijo Yaten mientras miraba hacia otro lado

 **Con Serena y Luna…**

Las dos habían decidido salir un rato aprovechar en que Artemis se encontraba dormido y Diana había tomado a su papá como una gran almohada

—Esto es relajante—dijo Luna mientras sentía la pequeña brisa en su pelaje

—Sí, un poco de aire nos sienta bien—le contesto Serena mientras acariciaba sus orejas

—Serena—dijo Luna con seriedad—¿Estas bien con la llegada de Seiya?—pregunto

—Si—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—Luna yo soy feliz con Darien, además me alegra de que ellos estén aquí, así Mina puede lograr atrapar el corazón de Yaten—mientras acariciaba su vientre

—Está bien—dijo Luna mientras frotaba su cara con la mejilla de Serena

 **Con Tadashi…**

Se había separado del grupo, él quería por su cuenta buscar a su pequeña hermana, ya que la compañía de la chica del cabello color chicle le asfixiaba, llego a una pequeña librería y se dirigió a la sección de comics

—Hace mucho que no leía esto—dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba la historieta de Sailor V—Creo que a Misaki le gustara que le lea esto—mientras sonreía y tomaba para ir a pagarlo—Ahora en donde comenzaremos a buscar—mientras suspiraba

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

Habían llegado al salón bajo las miradas de sus compañeros y fueron a sus lugares, mientras tanto Mina comenzó a reglarse su cabello un poco mejor

—Espero te ayudo—dijo Healer mientras tomaba el cabello de la rubia y comenzaba a trenzarlo

—Al parecer alguien ya le perdió el miedo a Yaten—dijo Marker mientras miraba a Misaki en los brazos de su hermano y jugaban con el señor gruñon

—Vez solo no tenías que ser tan gruñón con ella—dijo Figther mientras miraba a su hermano que no le había prestado atención

—Me alegra estar aquí—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a sus hermanos

Mina solo se quedó observando a Yaten y Misaki y recordaba cómo había llegado ese oso a las manos de su hija

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _—_ _Nos volemos a ver Minako—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba fijamente_

 _—_ _¡¿Yaten?!—dijo Mina muy sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos que estuviera en su escuela_

 _—_ _Papí—susurro la pequeña Misaki mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de Mina_

 _—_ _Al parecer esta es la famosa sobrina de la cual Serena nos ha comentado—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a la niña con el ceño fruncido provocando que la pequeña soltara un pequeño grito de susto_

 _—_ _Yaten—dijo Marker en forma de regaño—Asustas a la pequeña, no es su culpa de que Seiya no nos dijera nad—mientras miraba a Yaten molesta—Ve y pídele una disculpa_

 _—_ _Tsk—dijo Yaten molesto pero antes de que la pudiera hacer algo Eliot había entrado por la puerta del salón y Misaki fue corriendo hacia el_

 _—_ _Hola mi pequeña flor—dijo Eliot mientras cargaba a Misaki y besaba su mejilla, provocando en Yaten un enorme enojo_

 _—_ _Por qué rayos me siento enojado—pensó molesto mientras miraba Misaki sonreírle a Eliot— ¿Quién se supone que es él y por qué carga a Misaki como si lo conociera de años?—pregunto celoso_

 _—_ _Celoso enano—dijo Seiya que había llegado unos minutos después de que Mina y Misaki_

 _—_ _Cállate Seiya, pero no es bueno que Misaki corra hacia los brazos de desconocidos—dijo aten tratando de esconder sus palabras y sus celos_

 _—_ _No te preocupes Yaten, él es Eliot Shion uno de las promesas de esta escuela y tomo a Misaki como su aprendiz deberías estar orgullosa de ella—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba_

 _—_ _Es verdad hermano—dijo Seiya mientras miraba como Eliot se llevaba a Misaki hacia la sala de música_

 _El tiempo paso y llego la hora del almuerzo en la cual Yaten aprovecharía para pedirle una disculpa a Misaki pero entre más trataba de acercarse a ella, ella se alejaba de él causando en él una seria de conflictos en su corazón_

 _La tarde llego y Yaten decidió dar un paseo solo por la ciudad necesitaba poner en orden y sus ideas, no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que aquella pequeña, su sobrina, no entendía por qué le dolía el rechazo de Misaki , al pasar por una tiende de peluches en donde uno mismo lo podía hacer se quedó contemplando aquellos peluches hasta que una idea surgió en su mente, decidió entrar a la tienda, después de pasar media hora en escoger el tipo de oso y la ropa que usaría fue a pagar y decidió ir al departamento de Mina, se sentía ridículo para buscar el amor de una niña pero necesitaba hacerlo ya que su corazón le ordenaba que lo hiciera_

 _Mientras tanto Mina y Misaki se encontraban dándose un refrescante baño de burbujas para relajarse del duro día de que habían tenido, después de terminar aquel baño se pusieron un poco de ropa cómoda y comenzaron a ver una película, a mitad de esta tocaron la puerta y Mina fue abrir la puerta en donde se encontró a Yaten con un oso de peluche en sus manos_

 _—_ _¿Yaten?—pregunto Mina sorprendida al verlo en la puerta de su departamento_

 _—_ _No soy su fantasma—dijo Yaten—Claro que soy yo Mina—mientras entraba al departamento_

 _—_ _Hey espera—dijo Mina mientras cerraba la puerta, pero se quedó en silencio al ver que Yaten se dirigía hacia donde estaba Misaki que cuando lo vio se escondió debajo de las mantas que estaban utilizando ella y su mamá hace un momento_

 _—_ _Perdon—dijo Yaten después de unos minutos de silencio—Suelo ser un poco gruñon_

 _—_ _Un poco—le dijo Mina mientras lo miraba burlona_

 _—_ _Está bien demasiado—mientras miraba a Mina y le decía con la mirada que los dejara solo— ¿Sabes alguien quiere conocerte?—mientras trataba de quitar la mantas con cuidado_

 _—_ _¿Quién?—pregunto Misaki con curiosidad mientras miraba a su padre_

 _—_ _El—dijo Yaten mientras le mostraba al oso, el cual esta vestido con un pequeño traje negro y de uno de sus bolsillos había un reloj de bolsillo de fantasía_

 _—_ _¿Es para mí?—pregunto Misaki mientras miraba al oso con felicidad_

 _—_ _Si—dijo Yaten mientras le sonreía y le entregaba el oso_

 _—_ _Muchas Gracias—dijo Misaki mientras saltaba hacia Yaten y lo abrazaba—Ups, perdón—mientras lo miraba apenada_

 _—_ _No pasa nada—dijo Yaten mientras retiraba uno mechones de la frente de Misaki y los ponía detrás de la oreja de ella_

 _Mina solo observaba ese momento y se debatía si en decirle a Yaten que esa pequeña era su hija_

 ** _Fin del Flashback…_**

—No creen que el profesor Roderich—dijo una chica provocando que Mina saliera de su mundo de ensueño

—Es verdad ya han pasado más de diez minutos desde que comenzó la clase—dijo Michiru—Ni Eliot ha venido por Misaki—mientras miraba por la puerta

—Creo que se debe al proyecto que la escuela tiene planeado hacer—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a sus amigos

— ¿Qué proyecto?—pregunto Mina mientras le agradecía Helear por su cabello

—No sé, según lo que me dijo Alice es algo que hacen al final del año—dijo Seiya

— ¿Alice?—pregunto Taiki curioso de que su hermano mencionara a otra mujer que no fuera Serena

—Si es una agradable chica que conocí—dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

—Buenos días compañeros—dijo Eliot mientras entraba al salón y les sonreía a Misaki cosa que molesto a Yaten y la abrazo posesivamente—Bien les tengo una grandiosa noticia, como saben siempre la escuela se organiza un festival musical para dar a conocer el talento de sus alumnos y esta vez han escogido hacer una musical, la obra que interpretaran se les dirá en unos días solo les puedo adelantar de que será algo fuera de la normalidad ya que se escogió un personaje de un comic y es obligatorio participar—al ver las miradas de sus compañeros—Mañana se les dará más información y se podrán anotar para adicionar en el rol que escojan, por cierto se pueden retirar ya que lo que resta del día nos encargaremos en los preparativos de la obra—mientras le sonreía

—Vaya que desperdicio de levantada—dijo Seiya mientras se estiraba—Bien chicos los dejo le prometí a Alice que iria con ella al jardín botánico de la ciudad, los dejo—mientras salía por la puerta del salón con curiosidad a sus hermanos

—No se si alegrarme o preocuparme—dijo Helear mientras miraba hacia donde salio su hermano

—Es mejor que se mantenga ocupado en vez de acercarse a Serena—dijo Michiru

—Mejor cambiemos de tema y por qué no salimos a tomar algo o jugar videojuegos—dijo Mina tratando de cambiar el ambiente

—Me parece muy buena idea—dijo Marker al ver las intenciones de Mina

—Hola chicos—dijo Mako mientras los saludaba—¿No les molesta que vaya con ustedes?—pregunto

—Por mí no hay problema—dijo Mina

—Ni por nosotros—dijo Figther

—Bien será mejor irnos, hay un juego que espero jugar con ansias—dijo Mako mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción

—Lo siento chicos yo no los podre acompañar tengo que practicar con mi violín—dijo Michiru mientras les sonreía

—Bien, entonces vamos antes de que se empiece a llenar el Crown—dijo Mina mientras tomaba sus cosas

—Yeii—dijo Misaki con alegría

A los poco minutos llegaron al Crown y Mako arrastro a todos donde esta uno de los juegos más famosos de la tienda

—Enserio ese viejo videojuego es la gran cosa de aquí—dijo Yaten mientras miraba la vieja máquina arcade

—Qué te pasa, es el mejor juego—dijo Mako molesta—Además está basado en una superheroina la grandiosa salior v—mientras sonreía emocionada

— ¿Sailor V?—pregunto confundido Taiki sin dejar de mirar a Mina

—Sí, salior V la heronina que luchaba en el nombre del amor—dijo Mako—¿No me digan que jamás leyeron el comic?

—Nunca—dijo Helear intrigada

—Primero jugaremos aquí y luego iremos a que compren el comic—dijo Mako decidida—Siempre he querido entrar en los primeros 5 lugares pero jamos podre vencer al misterioso P. A. —mientras señalaba hacia la pantalla

—Vaya Mina porque nunca nos contaste sobre esto—dijo Yaten mientras le daba una sonrisa que a la rubia le provoco escalofríos

—Ven Misaki vamos a jugar—dijo Mina mientras tomaba a Misaki de los brazos de Yaten y evadía el tema

—No me ignores Minako—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a perseguirla y Mina solo trataba de ignorarlo

 **Más tarde…**

Mina ya se encontraba en su casa había sido duro evadir todas las preguntas que los chicos trataban de decirle o que ella les comentara un poco más sobre eso

—Nunca pensé que mi pasado me perseguirá—dijo mientras tomaba el comic en donde contaban su pasado—Aunque debo admitir era buenos tiempos—mientras miraba dormir a Misaki, se alegraba que cada vez más se acercara a Yaten y él se abriera más con ella, aunque solo esa faceta tierna y llena de amor la mostrar con ella y solo con ella para Mina era un gran comienzo, el timbre de la casa la distrajo y fue abrir la puerta en donde se encontró a un joven rubio y de ojos azules

—Mamá—susurro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y comenzaba a sollozar, Mina lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue acariciar su cabello y darle palabras de aliento

 **En la casa de los hermanos Kou…**

—No creen que Mina esconde mucho sobre su pasado—dijo Taiki mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Es verdad jamás imagine que ella trabajara sola antes—dijo Maker

—Chicos en verdad tiene que leer esto—dijo Helear mientras les enseñaba el comic de Sailor V que anteriormente había comprado por orden de Mako—Puede que sea un poco incierto lo que diga pero algunas de las cosas que salen aquí nosotros lo hemos escuchado—mientras miraba a sus hermanos

—Si Mina no nos da respuestas, Artemis nos las tendrá que contestar—dijo Yaten serio, quería saber más sobre ella y todo lo que escondía, pero sobre todo sobre aquel chico que se hacía llamar Phantom Ace, mientras miraba la portada del comic en donde se encontraba ella y aquel chico

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Los chicos Kou han descubierto una parte del pasado de Mina como Sailor V y al parecer es un poco famoso y buscaran respuestas en las que Mina se negara a contestar.**

 **Tadashi se han reencontrado con su madre y tendrá que pedirle perdón a su pequeña hermana.**


	7. Chapter 6- Una disculpa del alma

Esa noche para Mina fue un poco larga ya que ahora en su departamento no solo tenía a un hijo si no dos

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto Mina mientras le daba un poco de té de manzanilla

—Sí, gracias mamá—dijo Tadashi mientras limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas—Creo que será mejor que me presente soy Tadashi Kou, esto es un poco confuso verdad—mientras la miraba riendo un poco

—Algo—dijo Mina—Ahora hay algo importante que tengo que discutir contigo—mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba serio

—Lose—dijo Tadashi mientras miraba a su hermana dormir tranquilamente en el sillón del departamento

—Me dirás porque tu padre y tú se empeñan a culpar a Misaki algo en que no tiene la culpa—dijo Mina un poco enojado

—No era nuestra intención te lo juro pero ese día tanto papá como yo no estábamos de buen humor y la pobre de Misaki pago por nuestra culpa, el dolor y la ira fueron las que hablaron—dijo Tadashi mientras apretaba los puños

—Le tienes que pedir perdón a Misaki, ella cree que la odian por eso escapo de casa y vino aquí—dijo Mina mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de forma maternal

—Lo hare mamá—dijo Tadashi—Por cierto no vine solo, la princesita de cabello de chicle y su noviecito también han venido—mientras tomaba un poco más de té mientras Mina lo miraba confundida—Rini y Helios—trato de rectificar su respuesta

—Oh, ¿No te agrada?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Larga historia mamá, ella también es culpable de que Misaki haiga escapado—dijo Tadashi—Ahora que estoy aquí me encargare de protegerla y no solo a ella si no a ti también—mientras sonreía orgulloso

—Ahora vamos a dormir—dijo Mina mientras tomaba a Misaki en brazos y llevaba a Tadashi hacia la habitación de visitas—Descansa que mañana será un día largo, que tendrán tú y Misaki—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y besaba su frente

 **Con Yaten…**

Se encontraba tranquilamente dormido, se sentía en paz en saber que esa pequeña le había gusta su oso

 _—_ _En donde estoy, hace un momento me encontraba en mi cuarto—dijo Yaten mientras miraba el lugar, era un gran jardín en donde se podían encontrar diferentes flores y pequeños animales que habitan en él, se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad y armonía que hacía sentir una gran paz pero a lo lejos empezó a escuchar una voz que lo cautivo y empezó a seguirla, la cual lo guio a un kiosco que estaba en el centro del jardín y en se encontraba una mujer sentada en el barandal de este, se acercó un poco más para apreciar a la mujer, tenía una gran cabellera rubia que le llegaba hasta la espalda parte de su cabello estaba adornado con flores y pequeñas trenzas, vestía con una vestido una tonalidad naranja_

 _rarara... demo ne_

 _rarara... demo ne_

 _kizuato wa wasurenai tame_

 _karada ni kokoro ni nokoshitsudzuketeru_

 _itasa wo tomonai wakatta koto wa_

 _nido to kurikaeshi wa shinai deshou_

 _dou?_

 _—_ _Veo que si pudiste venir—dijo la mujer mientras para de cantar y volteaba a verlo dejando ver mejor su cara dándole a Yaten una gran sorpresa_

 _—_ _¡¿Mina?!—dijo sorprendido pero no se parecía a la Mina que conocía la persona que tenía enfrente se veía más madura, su cuerpo lucia diferente cosa que lo hiso sonrojar, debía admitirlo se veía hermosa—Yo —trato de articular alguna palabra pero no logro hacerlo se había quedado mudo_

 _—_ _Vamos no seas así—dijo la rubia mientras soltaba una pequeña risita—No te enojes por lo que paso esta mañana— mientras con cuidado se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y se dirigía a Yaten cosa que lo alerto y trato de dar un paso atrás pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más sintió que lo atravesaban y miraba como la rubia abrazaba una figura encapuchada, era un poco más alta que ella y lo único que podía apreciar bien eran unos mechones plata_

 _—_ _Sabes que eres un desastre andante verdad Venus—dijo el joven mientras suspira frustrado_

 _—_ _¿Venus?— se preguntó así mismo mientras seguía mirando la escena_

 _—_ _Eres muy malo conmigo—dijo Venus mientras hacía un pequeño puchero_

 _—_ _¿Qué hare contigo?— mientras suspiraba y la abrazaba por la cintura para atraerla más a el_

 _—_ _Amarme—dijo Venus mientras le sonreía y recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de el_

 _—_ _Es lo único que puedo hacer en esta vida y en cualquier otra—dijo el mientras le sonreía con ternura— ¿Tu princesa no sospecha de nuestra relación?—le pegunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla_

 _—_ _No, nadie sospecha nada todos creen que nos odiamos y lo que paso esta mañana quita todas sospechas—dijo Venus mientras le sonreía— Siento haberte dado esa cacheta—mientras acariciaba el lugar donde le había pegado, los dos eran dos amantes que escondían su sentimientos para no generar problemas o que pensaran que ella se estaba distrayendo de su misión principal, cuidar a la princesa de la Luna, pero en este momento a Venus solo le importaba estar con él y solo con el_

 _—_ _Y no te olvides del pisotón, dios mujer tenía que ser necesario todo eso—dijo el con un poco de molestia_

 _—_ _Te lo merecías por haberme dicho inmadura—dijo Venus mientras fruncía el ceño_

 _—_ _Y no lo eres—dijo el riendo un poco_

 _—_ _Tonto—dijo Venus mientras le daba la espalada y se cruzaba de brazos_

 _—_ _Pero soy el tonto al cual amas—dijo el mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello_

 _Yaten solo era un simple espectador pero desde las pequeñas muestras de amor que estaban demostrando esos dos sentía una cierta punzada en su pecho y un poco de envidia, aunque sabía que esa chica la cual respondía al nombre de Venus no era Mina era muy difícil no pensar en ella, pero poco a poco la imagen empezó a ponerse borrosa y lo último que vio fue un beso_

—Solo fue un sueño—dijo Yaten mientras miraba su despertador y veía la hora las tres y media— Pero porque soñé eso—mientras suspiraba y poco a poco volvía a quedarse dormida

Un nuevo día comenzaba y las personas poco a poco comenzaban a despertarse y en la casa de Mina comenzaría una nuevas historia con los pequeños Kou

—Espero que todo salga bien—dijo Tadashi con un poco de miedo mientras miraba hacia la puerta en donde su mamá y hermana dormían

—Lo saldrá pequeño—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía— Ella te va a perdonar

—Mamá—dijo Tadashi mientras la miraba—Podría hacer esto solo

—Está bien pero si pasa algo estaré en la sala—dijo Mina mientras le daba un poco de apoyo moral a su hijo

—Aquí vamos—dijo Tadashi mientras entraba al cuarto y miraba como su pequeña hermana se encontraba dormida—Misaki, pequeña despierta—mientras comenzaba a moverla un poco

—Mhh—dijo Misaki mientras poco a poco se despertaba—Papí—susurro

—Hola—dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa

—Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras se frotaba un de sus ojos pero al despertar y estar en sus cinco sentidos se asustó al ver a su hermano junto a ella

—Espera Misaki—dijo Tadashi mientras la abrazaba para que no intentara escapar

—No, no, no déjame—dijo Misaki mientras trataba de salir de ese abrazo

—No Misaki, no te dejara—dijo Tadashi mientras la abrazaba un poco más

—Dashi por favor—dijo Misaki mientras comenzaba a llorar

—Perdóname hermanita—dijo Tadashi— Papá y yo estamos muy arrepentidos, no sabíamos lo que decíamos, pero todo lo que dijimos era mentira, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada

—Mentiroso—dijo Misaki mientras trataba de morder una de las manos de su hermano para que lograra soltarla—Papí y tú me odian, el único que me quiere es el tío Seiya

—Oye eso duele—dijo Tadashi mientras hacía que su hermana lo mirara a los ojos—Y eso es mentira no te odiamos, estamos preocupados por ti, escapaste de la casa además de que tomaste algunas cosas de mamá que papá tenia guardadas

—Que me vas a regañar por eso también o me vas a culpar por algo—dijo Misaki molesta

—Me lo merezco lo sé—dijo Tadashi mientras soltaba a su hermana—Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano, no te he protegido como debía ser—mientras comenzaba a sollozar— Es mi culpa tampoco pude proteger a mamá, yo soy el único culpable aquí—mientras apretaba sus piños

—Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras miraba como la fría y dura mascara que su hermano siempre cargaba iba poco a poco desmoronándose

—Cuando nos enteremos en que no estabas en casa me sentí muy mal, te dije cosas muy feas y duras y nunca pensamos en tu dolor—dijo Tadashi mientras comenzaba a sollozar y trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas

—Dashi—dijo Msiaki mientras con sus pequeñas manos tomaba la cara de su hermano y lo miraba a los ojos—No llores Dashi —mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermana

—Misa—dijo Tadashi mientras la miraba—Por favor perdóname pequeña, perdónanos a papí y a mi fuimos unos tontos que no supimos apreciarte no quiero perderte a ti eres una parte de mamá que mantiene vivo su recuerdo en nosotros y así jamás la olvidaremos, eres nuestra pequeña flor—mientras trataba de sonreír

—Fuiste muy malo Dashi y me heriste mucho—dijo Misaki seria—Pero nunca dejaras de ser mi hermano—mientras sonreía y lo abrazaba—Te perdono Dashi desde el fondo de mi corazón—mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermano

—Te amo mucho pequeña—dijo Tadashi mientras juntaba sus frentes—Te prometo que esta vez haremos las cosas bien

—Siento lo de tu mano—dijo Misaki mientras tomaba la mano de Tadashi y la acariciaba

—No importa me lo merecía de todos modos—dijo Tadashi mientras reía un poco

Mientras tanto Mina había visto todo lo que había pasado, sabía que hacia mal pero quería ver que todo saliera bien y al parecer todo salió bien y se acercó con cuidado mientras los abrazaba a los dos

—Me alegra de que se solucionaran esto niños—dijo Mina con una sonrisa

—Mamá—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía—Escuchaste todo verdad

—No pude resistirme—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Mamá se hace tarde para la escuela—dijo Misaki alterada

—No te preocupes le dije al tío Seiya que avisara que no iríamos, hoy vamos a pasar todo el día juntos—dijo Mina

—Me parece muy buena idea—dijo Tadashi mientras volvía abrazar a su hermana

 **Con Seiya y los demás…**

—Entonces mi pequeña flor no podrá venir hoy—dijo Eliot un poco decepcionado

—Lo siento Mina me dijo que no podrían venir ya que ella se sentía un poco mal y un primo de Mina llego de sorpresa—dijo Seiya mientras trataba de mentir lo mejor posible

—Pareces un pervertido llamando a si a Misaki—dijo Yaten mientras se le quedaba viendo a Eliot—Además ella no es tuya es solo mía—pero rectifico sus palabras ante las miradas de sus hermanos—Digo es nuestra sobrina, así que deja de llamarla así

—Solo es un apodo—dijo Eliot

—Ya no se enojen vengan vamos al auditorio al parecer tienen algo que decirnos—dijo Marker mientras los separaba pero internamente sonreía ya que la sangre y el instinto paterno estaba creciendo en Yaten

Mientras tanto en el auditorio de la escuela poco a poco se estaba llenando y los chicos comenzaron a tomar su lugar

—Muy buenos días chicos, como saben el joven Shion se ha encargado de decirles sobre nuestro proyecto—dijo el director de la escuela un señor no más de 50 años, vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja—Ya tenemos la adaptación de la historia que actuaremos, como sabemos tendrá algunos cambios y las audiciones se harán el día de mañana primero se adicionara para el papel de la protagonista así que jovencitas las espero mañana, les dejo con la señorita Shion—mientras le pasaba la palabra a una joven de tez pálida, con unos grandes ojos marrones y su cabellera era de un castaño rojizo que constataba con su piel

—Buenos días compañeros como sabrán tengo el placer de conocer a varios de ustedes y para los que a un no me alegra de verlos esta mañana, me presento soy Alice Shion y seré fui la encargada de la adaptación de la obra—dijo ella mientras les sonreía al público y saludaba en especial a Seiya—Necesitaremos todo su apoyo para que todo salga bien, bien en la salida encontraran los libretos así los que gusten adicionar pueden tomar uno y los que no quieran actuar nos podrán ayudar en la escenografía, vestuario o música también habrá una lista para que se anoten, así que gracias por su atención

—Por fin se acabó esto—dijo Yaten mientras se levantaba de su asiento—Por cierto por que le dabas tantas miraditas a esa chica—mientras miraba a Seiya

—Luego sabrán—dijo Seiya—Ahora hay que ver como se llama esa famosa obra en la cual nuestra calificación va estar en juego—mientras sonreía e iba por los libretos

— ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos?—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a su hermanos

—Con Seiya ya no se sabe que pasara—dijo Healer

—Ya deberíamos estar más acostumbrados a sus lucuras—dijo Marker mientras suspirada resignada—Vayamos antes de que nos inscriba en algo que no queramos

 **Con Rini y Helios…**

—Cómo fue posible que nos hiciera eso—dijo Rini molesta mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche

—Es terco y orgulloso como su padre amor pero creo que será mejor que vayamos con tus padres se tienen que enterar que estamos aquí—mientras la tomaba de la mano

— ¿Tienes razón será conveniente que les contemos el por qué estamos aquí—pregunto Rini

—Mejor inventemos algo no creo que Tadashi le agrade que contemos sobre de quien es hijo y podría hacer algo contra ti, no entiendo su odio hacia ti, eres una gran persona—dijo Helios

—Saco el carácter del tío Yaten—dijo Rini—No diremos nada eso será responsabilidad de Tadashi, ahora quiero ir con mis padres

Sí que para los futuros padres fue una sorpresa al ver a su hija enfrente de ellos y ya no era más una niña ya era toda una princesa, fue una bienvenida llena de sorpresas

—Vaya nunca pensé que la volveríamos a ver princesa—dijo Luna mientras sonreía

—Me alegra volver a verlos en este tiempo—dijo Rini—Al parecer Diana ya ha nacido—mientras la tomaba con cuidado y le daba pequeñas caricias— ¿Y Artemis?—mientras lo buscaba con la mirada

—Fue a visitar a Mina—dijo Darien mientras no quitaba la mirada de Helios el cual estaba demasiado nervioso

 **Con Mina…**

Después de pasar unas largas horas en cama y viendo un poco de televisión Mina decidió que era hora de preparar un poco de comida

—Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras lo tomaba de su pantalón

—Si Misa—dijo Tadashi mientras se hincaba a su altura

—El papá de este tiempo es más divertido y menos gruñon—dijo Misaki mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche—El me regalo al señor gruñón—mientras le enseñaba su oso de peluche

—Misaki hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, además te prometí que esta vez protegeré a mamá—dijo Tadashi

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación Artemis entro por la ventana del cuarto y empezó a buscar a Mina

—Min…miau—soltó un maullido al ver a Misaki y al otro chico en la sala— _Por qué Mina sigue haciendo cargo de esa niña, es responsabilidad de lo Kou, esta niña solo es una distracción para Mina —_ pensó el gato blanco mientras los miraba con cuidado

—Artemis—dijo Mina mientras se había percatado de su llegada y lo tomaba en brazos el cual froto su cabeza en la mejilla de Mina—Me alegra verte pequeño, me tenías muy abandonada

—Ven Misaki sigamos ayudando a Mina con la comida—dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos

—Está bien Dashi—dijo Misaki tratando de no mirar a Artemis

—Gracias niños—dijo Mina con una sonrisa

Mientras Tadshi y Misaki preparaban la comida con la ayuda de Mina y Aretmis solo se dedicaba a mirarlos

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

—Como creen que lo caya a tomar Mina—dijo Taiki mientras sostenía el guion de en una de sus manos

—No creo que nada bien—dijo Figther—En escena se va exponer su pasado

—No hay que apresurarnos—dijo Yaten—Aun no hemos leído el guion—mientras miraba hacia el cielo

—Miren si Mina no puso ninguna objeción cuando estaban las historietas no creo que se molesta por esta obra de teatro, conociéndola verán que se alegrara hasta alardeara sobre esto, así que no hay que preocuparnos—dijo Seiya

—Eso esperemos—dijo Yaten mientras miraba la portada del libreto donde con letras en color dorado se podría leer _El destino_ _de Sailor V_

 **Con Pitonisa y Delfos…**

—Por fin el juego ha empezado—dijo una voz masculina mientras miraba a Pitonisa y Delfos

—Señor—dijo Delfos mientras lo miraba a que se refiere

—A que pronto hare mi entrada triunfal y Phantom Ace entrara el juego—dijo el mientras sonreía

—Yo que usted no jugaría con mi suerte de esta manera—dijo Pitonisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No te preocupes linda—dijo Phantom Ace mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el mentón—Mi único objetivo es separar a mi amada Venus de las demás, jugare con ellas hasta el punto de ponerlas en contra de Venus, que empiecen a desconfiar de ella y que la odien—mientras sonreía

—Eso no servirá nada, no son tan tontas para desconfiar de ella—dijo Delfos mientras alejaba a Pitonisa de Phantom Ace

—El corazón humano es fácil de engañar y esas chicas no son la excepción—dijo Phantom Ace

—Y las estrellas de Kinmoku—dijo Delfos

—Para ellos tengo algo especial preparado—dijo Phantom Ace—Váyanse ahora es su turno de infiltrarse más

—Como diga señor—dijo Pitonisa mientras tomaba la mano de Delfos y lo sacaba de ahí

—Cuento las horas para volvernos a ver mi amada Mina—dijo Phantom Ace mientras tomaba una copa y la serbia con vino—Esta vez ese tonto caballero no te alejara de mí y si no puedo tenerte para mi nadie te tendrá—mientras reía

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hola, buenas días, tardes o noches, un capítulo más y por fin Tadashi y Misaki.**

 **Y por fin se sabe sobre el nombre de la historia que tendrán que interpretar los chicos y ahora que Phantom Ace entre en acción no dejara que le roben tan fácil a su amando, ahora Yaten tendrá que tener más cuidado y ser más cuidadoso sobre su familia el también dará pelea.**

 **Los sueños que tendrá Yaten serán de suma importancia para que ya se quite esa venda de los ojos y comience amar**

 **Alice Shion está basada en el personaje de Bakugan (Alice Gehabich)**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todo su apoyo.**


	8. Chapter 7-Salir V y Phantom Ace

Esa noche y las noches que siguieron Mina no había podido dormir bien, tenía un mal presentimiento relacionado con esa obra, le era doloroso vivir viejos momentos sonaría egoísta pero no quería que nadie tomara el papel que le correspondía además estaba esa pequeña discusión que había tenido con Artemis sobre Misaki, la obra y su deber como sailor, en algunas ocasiones odiaba ese papel quería ser una chica libre y cumplir sus sueños pero sabía que ese era parte de su destino

—Creo que no tengo salida—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a su hijos que se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama que ella y fue hacia su pequeño armario lo abrió y saco una pequeña caja en la cual contenía su antifaz y una carta con un Az

—Te lo advertí sailor V—dijo la voz de Pitonisa mientras se hacía presente en la habitación de Mina—Ahora tienes que cumplir tu destino

—Ya me estoy hartando de esto—dijo Mina frustrada—Odio al destino cada vez más por que se empeña en ponerme estas pruebas—mientras apretaba los puños

—Al destino le gusta jugar así sailor V—dijo Pitonisa mientras la miraba—Por eso uno debe de saber jugar sus cartas—mientras hacía aparecer una carta de la fuerza invertida—Sabes eres una de las personas que más me gusta leer su suerte tiene una fuerza espiritual fuerte pero a la vez débil, deberías de creer más en ti y luchar por lo que de verdad te importa—mientras miraba hacia los hermanos Kou dormir—Por cierto ten—mientras hacía aparecer una Katana en una funda de color naranja y con el símbolo de venus—Esto te pertenece así que no olvides luchar—mientras desaparecía del lugar dejando a una Mina llena de preguntas

A la mañana siguiente Mina tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para poder mantenerse despierta

— ¿Mamá seguro que estas bien es la décima taza de café que toma?—pregunto Tadashi preocupado

—Si solo necesito esto para mantenerme despierta—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía

— ¿Mamí, Dashi puede ir con nosotros hoy a la escuela?—pregunto Misaki mientras tenía en su regazo al señor gruñón

—Sera difícil que lo dejen entrar pero hare todo lo posible—dijo Mina

—Gracias mamí—dijo Misaki mientras corría abrazar las piernas de su mamá

— ¿Has podido hablar con ese gato?—pregunto Tadashi

—No, Artemis piensa que solo uso a Misaki para acercarme a Yaten y que según el eh caído muy bajo—dijo Mina un poco triste

—Pero eso no es cierto mamá, deberías decirle la verdad así ese gato no pensaría mal de ti—dijo Tadashi molesto—Ya entiendo el por qué Misaki prefiere más a los perros y le ha rogado a papá por uno—mientras miraba a a su hermana

—Tadashi, hijo si por protegerlos a ustedes tengo que aguantar todo esto lo hare—dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa—Ahora ustedes son mi primer y último pensamiento

—Te extrañaba tanto—dijo Tadashi mientras la abrazaba—Eres la mejor mamá que me pudieron dar—mientras sonreía

—Dashi, mamí vamos se hace tarde—dijo Misaki mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido

—Eres una pequeña copia de papá—dijo Tadshi mientras la cargaba y la llenaba de besos

—No Dashi me haces cosquillas—dijo Misaki mientras reía pero ellos se habian metido en su pequeño mundo que no se dieron cuento de que llamaban a la puerta del departamento así que Mina fue abrir

—Yaten—dijo Mina sorprendida al verlo ahí

—Venia por ustedes ya que Seiya me dijo que no podía acompañarlas—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Misaki y a Tadashi jugar cosa que no le agrado nada al más joven de los Kou—Le dirías a tu primo que soltara a mi sobrina por favor, los Aino viene acompañados del desastre y la inmadurez—mientras lo con un toque de celos, ya que solo el junto con sus hermanos solo podían hacer reír así a Misaki

— _Mamá tenía razón papá es muy celoso_ —pensó Tadshi mientras reía—No todos somos así—mientras miraba a Yatne su futura papá

—Ya nos discutamos y vámonos llegaremos tarde—dijo Misaki mientras corría hacia los brazos de su padre

—Ven para acá—dijo Yaten mientras la cargaba—Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo en cuidar al señor gruñón—mientras le sonreía

—Sí, eh cuidado muy bien de el—dijo Misaki mientras abrazaba a su oso

—Chicos iré por unas cosas no tardo—dijo Mina mientras regresaba a su cuarto—Nunca pensé que volveria a usar esto—mientras guardaba su antifaz y tomaba la Katana solo por instinto sentía que la utilizaría ese mismo día—Ahora si vamos a clase

— ¿Te llevaras eso?—pregunto Yaten al ver la Katana

—Si—dijo Mina sin mirarlo y salía de su departamento

—Minako espera—dijo Yaten mientras la seguía— ¿Estas segura de que en tu manos no pasara nada malo?—pregunto preocupado

—Sabes que Yaten—dijo Mina mientras se paraba en seco y lo miraba a los ojos—Estoy harta de que me trates como una niña inmadura, dios ya cambie no soy esa misma niña que conociste así que ahórrate tus comentarios sin sentido

—Mina espera—dijo Yaten mientras la tomaba de la muñeca pero ella se safo

—Cuida a Misaki ya que al parecer también desconfías de mi para eso no—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba por última vez y seguía caminando ella sola

—Buen trabajo—dijo Tadashi mientras miraba hacia su padre—Sabes ella tiene razón deberías confiar más en ella—mientras tomaba a Misaki de los brazos de Yaten—Vamos pequeña tratemos de alcanzarla

—Maldición—susurro Yaten mientras trataba de alcanzarlos

 **Con Mina**

—Eres un idiota Yaten—dijo Mina—Pero a quien engaño tiene un poco de razón—mientras miraba hacia el cielo

—Eso no es cierto mamá—dijo Tadshi mientras la miraba con Misaki en brazos—No le hagas caso a lo que ese gato diga o papá, mira papá te ama en verdad—mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al ver a su madre sonrojarse—Solo es un poco duro y no sabe cómo decirte las cosas

—Dashi tiene razón—dijo Misaki apoyando a su hermano

—Pero su padre tiene razón y Artemis—dijo Mina cabizbaja

—No les hagas caso recuerda que no todo gira en la tía Serena y ustedes también pueden formar una familia y seguir sus sueños—dijo Tadashi mientras le sonreía—Ahora vamos a que ganes ese papel y Misaki pueda verte en el escenario—mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su hermana

—Yeii si veré a mamá en el escenario—dijo Misaki soltaba un pequeño grito

—Entonces que esperamos—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

En el auditorio de la escuela poco a poco comenzaban las audiciones y las chicas que querían interpretar el papel de Sailor V comenzaban a llegar

—Muy bien chicas como sabrán aparte de adicionar tendrán que cantar una canción así que deben lo mejor de si—dijo Alice mientras sonreía y comenzaban con las audiciones

Mientras con Mina ya había llegado al auditoria donde les dijo a Tadashi y Misaki que se fueran a sentar en las butacas mientras ella iba tras bambalinas para poder prepararse

—Todo saldrá bien—dijo Mina así misma mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro—Ahora es hora del show—mientras sacaba su pequeña polvera transformadora—Conviérteme en Sailor V—mientras una pequeña luz aparecia alrededor de Mina dejando verla en su antiguo atuendo, una falda a cuadros azul y una blusa de marinero con un moño enfrente—Ahora solo falta el antifaz—mientras lo sacaba de su pequeña caja y se lo colocaba con cuidado y miraba con cuidado y caminaba hacia donde estaban las demás chicas

—Oh, dios, oh dios—dijo Mako mientras miraba a Mina y corría hacia ella—Mina te vez genial—mientras su lado fangirl poco a poco comenzaba a salir

—Gracias—dijo Mina con un poco de vergüenza

—Ven tomare una foto conmigo—dijo Mako mientras sacaba su celular y se tomaba una foto con ella—Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

—No es para tanto—dijo Mina mientras la miraba apenada

 **Con Yaten…**

Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hiso fue a buscar a Mina y a los niños pero no tuvo ningún éxito con los únicos que se pudo encontrar fueron sus hermanos

—¿Qué no te había dicho que pasaras por Mina y Misaki?—pregunto Seiya mientras miraba a su hermano

—No preguntes Seiya—dijo Yaten mientras molesto

—Ustedes dos no se peleen y vamos al auditorio tal vez encontremos a Mina y a Misaki ahí—dijo Taiki mientras trataba de evitar una pelea

 **Con Mina…**

—Hey Mina—dijo Healer mientras la tomaba de la mano—No pensé que llegaras hacer la audición

—Tengo que además soy la única que puede hacer este papel—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

— ¿Pero estas segura de hacerlo?—le pregunto Healer con preocupación

—Lo estoy—dijo Mina de manera segura—Es algo que debo enfrentar

—Sabes que no estás sola verdad—dijo Healer

—Lose pero esta vez debo hacer esto sola—dijo Mina mientras dejaba sola a Healer y se dirigía hacia el escenario para hacer su presentación

—Se ve decidida—dijo Marker mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Esa es la Mina que conocemos obstinada y decidida hasta el final—dijo Figther mientras miraba a sus hermanas

—Miren los que nos encontramos—dijo Seiya mientras llegaba con Yaten

—¿Y Misaki?—pregunto Helaer al no verla con su hermano

—Ella estaba con Tadashi el primo de Mina—dijo Yaten mientras suspiraba frustrado

—Silencio chicos es el turno de Mina—dijo Figther mientras miraba a su amiga en escena

 **Con Mina…**

—Muy bien señorita Aino empezaremos con la audición de canto y después nos leerá una parte del guion—dijo Alice mientras le sonreía— Así que ya puede esperar

—Muy bien la canción que cantare a continuación para mi tiene mucho significado ya que forma parte de mi pasado y mi futuro —dijo Mina mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir la música y cerró los ojos para poder profundizar sus sentimientos un poco más y comenzó a cantar

Imasugu oroshite yo kisu ja

Mou gomakasarenai kara

Bakkumira- ni futari no mirai utsuranai

Coro

 _Say goodbye, say goodbye..._

Deai no kakuritsu wo suuji ni shite mado ni nazotta

Unmei kanjiteta kedo dokoka chigau keisan misu

Anata ni nabige-shon makasete ikisaki kimeteta kedo

Tooritakunai michi bakari kekkyoku itsumo usotsuki ne

Supi-do agenaide ranbou na ai ja shibarenai

Kaze no oto sae watashi ni wa mou kikoenai

Sayonara honki na no fuzakete nanka nai n' dakara

Dareka ni kokoro no handoru nigirasetemo ii no?

Coro

 _Say goodbye, say goodbye..._

—Mamí canta hermoso—dijo Misaki mientras la miraba con asombro

—Te lo dije pequeña y te prometo que veras más momentos así—dijo Tadashi mientras le sonreía y besaba su mejilla

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

—Sí que ha mejorado mucho—dijo Marker— Ya no sigue siendo la misma niña que conocimos—mientras miraba como Mina hacia una pausa y dejaba que el coro cantara

—La hubieran visto en su audición—dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a ellos—Sí que hiso un buen trabajo en representar a Christine y cantar para el fantasma—mientras los miraba

Yaten solo la miraba con orgullo a Mina sí que había logrado sorprenderlo ya no era más esa niña que corría tras de él o hacia cualquier locura para poder meterse a la agencia

—Lo has logrado muy bien Mina—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba con amor y veía como seguía con la canción

Aozora ga sae nai sumo-ku demo kakatte iru no?

Anata no yokogao wo mite ita koro ga natsukashii

Zenzen susumanai renkyuu-juu no juutai mitai

Imi no nai kouji bakari shite iikagen mou akita kara

Imasugu oroshite yo warui kedo rokku wo kaijo shite

Akuseru fumu tabi kimochi wo kakimawasanaide

Sayonara kondo koso joudan nanka ja nai n' dakara

Saigo ni kokoro no kurakushon narashiteru n' da

Anata no kangae wa dare yori watashi wakaru kara

Sayonara iwasete anata yori saki ni watashi kara

Ra ra ra ra...

Coro

 _Say goodbye, say goodbye..._

Al terminar la canción solo se escuchó los aplausos provenientes de la entrada del auditorio lo que provoco que todos miraran hacia aquella dirección

—Perfecto, como siempre mi querida Sailor V—dijo una voz provocando un pequeño escalofrió en Mina

—Ace—susurro la rubia mientras miraba como se acercaba aquel joven que en el pasado para ella era su caballero de armadura blanco pero al conocerlo cambio su opinión de el

—Esto me trae viejos recuerdos—dijo Phantom Ace mientras le sonreía

— ¿Qué haces aquí Phanton Ace?—pregunto Mina mientras desfundaba su katana y la apuntaba hacia el

—Señorita Alice que hacemos esto no era parte del guion—dijo Rodrerich mientras la miraba

—Dejemos que sigan improvisando—dijo Alice mientras miraba con interés la escena

 **Con los hermanos Kou-Aino…**

— ¿Dashi esto es normal?—pregunto Misaki preocupada

—No lo creo pequeña pero se hará que mamá se hará cargo de esto—dijo Tadashi mientras miraba con preocupación a su madre

—Pero—dijo Misaki en reproche

—No olvides que papá está aquí—dijo Tadashi mientras trataba de calmar a su hermana

 **Con Mina y Phantom Ace…**

—Veo que no te alegra mucho verme—dijo Phantom Ace mientras se acercaba a ella y alejaba con su mano la punta de la katana

—Vaya y como has adivinado eso—dijo Mina con sarcasmo—No te atrevas a dar un paso más—mientras lo miraba fijamente

—No puedo cumplir eso mi hermosa princesa—dijo Phantom Ace mientras se acercaba a ella y sacaba un naipe—Una vez te arrebataron de mis brazos y eso jamás volverá a pasar—mientras le lanzaba el naipe en dirección de Yaten pero Mina logro partirlo por la mitad

—Entiéndelo jamás podre amarte eras solamente un compañero de batalla—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba—Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona

—Si, si, si ese tonto caballero que no supo apreciarte ni defenderte—dijo Phantom Ace mientras con agilidad lograba posarse detrás de ella y con una mano la abrazaba por la cintura y con la otra ponía uno de sus naipes en su cuello—Recuerdas nuestra última platica

—Tks como no olvidarla—dijo Mina mientras ponía su katana en el cuello de el—Caí en tus mentiras una vez esta vez no me creas tan tonta

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

Los chicos solo eran unos espectadores más de lo que se estaba desarrollando en escena

—Eso ya no parece una actuación—dijo Taiki mientras miraba lo que estaba pasando

—Por qué no lo es Mina corre peligro—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección en donde se encontraba Mina para detener esto pero fue detenido por Seiya—Qué rayos te pasa, no vez que Mina corre peligro en estos momentos—le reclamo molesto

—No eres el único que quiere golpear al intento barato de Tuskedo Mask, esto podría arruinar su adución ya que para los demás solo es una actuación, así que contrólate—dijo Seiya firme—Mina sabrá que hacer

—Pero Seiya—dijo Healer preocupada

—Seiya tiene razón solo Mina puede hacerse cargo en estos momentos—dijo Marker—Ahora veamos cómo termina esto

 **Con Mina…**

—Sabes cuándo te dije que tu amor estaba destinado a fracasar te mentí—dijo Phantom Ace mientras sonreía y la abrazaba un poco más a su cuerpo— Quería que fueras solo mía y de nadie más, así que te dije eso para que tu solo echaras a perder tus relaciones amorosas y sí que funcionó muy bien—mientras reía bajo

—No volveré a caer en tus trampas—dijo Mina mientras hacía más presión con la katana

—Perfecto—dijo Alice mientras interrumpía el tenso momento que se había originado—Ya tenemos a nuestro Sailor V y creo que a nuestro fantasma también—mientras sonreía

—Señorita Shion aún es temprano para elegir al protagonista y usted joven Ace la próxima vez que quiera interrumpir una audición tenga en cuenta que solo era para chicas—dijo Rodrerich

—Lo siento profesor pero solo quería ayudar a una vieja amiga no es así Minako—dijo el mientras sonreia

—Por supuesto Kaitou—dijo Mina con molestia mientras lograba salir de su posesivo abrazo y guardar su espada—Me retiro—mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y caminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos pero cada paso que daba le era cada vez más difícil y su cuerpo se sentía más caliente pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más termino perdiendo la conciencia y lo último que escucho fue su nombre

—¡MINA!—grito Yaten mientras la veía perder el conocimiento y corría hacia ella para atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo—Maldición Mina tienes fiebre—mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y frente

—Yaten hay que llevarla a la enfermería ahora mismo—dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba

—Si—dijo Yaten mientras cargaba a Mina con cuidado

—Vengan yo los llevo—dijo Michiru mientras los empezaba a guiar hacia la enfermería

—Vaya al parecer sí que se llevó una gran sorpresa—dijo Kaitou mientras sonreía—Y al parecer me dejo un regalo—mientras miraba la katana de mina tirada en el suelo

—No tan rápido—dijo Tadashi mientras la tomaba—Esto no te pertenece, esto le pertenece a Sailor Venus—mientras lo miraba—Así que no te atrevas a tocarla

—No me das miedo mocoso—dijo Kaitou—No eres el primero en amenazarme

—Pero seré el ultimo, ella no está sola esta vez—dijo Tadashi mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Misaki y se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba su madre

 **Con Serena…**

Los futuros padre junto con su hija y el novio de ella se encontraban en el consultorio del ginecólogo de Serena ya que Rini les había insistido para poder verse a ella misma y Helios estaba encantado con la idea en ver a su pequeña princesa pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa ese mismo día

—Bien emocionados por saber que será este pequeño garbanzo—dijo el doctor Masaomi mientras sonreia

—No se preocupe doctor Asahina mi instinto materno me dice que será una linda niña—dijo Serena mientras le sonreía a Rini

—Creo que sus sentidos se equivocan señora Chiba ya que no es una niña es un niño—dijo el doctor Masaomi dejando un silencio en el cuarto y a una Serena y Darien muy sorprendidos

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y con la nueva noticia de que Serena no tendrá a Rini si no un niño esto traerá varios cambios y un gran secreto que se guarda.**

 **Mina tendrá cara a cara a su pasado pero esta vez no estará solo ya que tendrá personas que le ayuden por más que se niegue a aceptar esa ayuda**

 **La canción que utilice para el capítulo se llama SAYONARA Changin' My Life se las recomiendo que la escuchen y vean la letra en español**


	9. Capítulo 8-Secretos

Después de llevar a Mina a la enfermería y que la atendieran la dejaron ir a casa, Yaten se quedó con ella ya que aún seguía con un poco de fiebre

—Tonta—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina dormir tranquilamente la fiebre aún era presentes en sus mejillas pálidas—Pero eres mi tonta—mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas—Si fueras así tan tranquila cuando estas despierta—rio un poco, observo sus labios aun conservaban ese color cereza que había guardado en su corazón se acercó poco a poco hasta unir sus labios con lo de ella y así robarle un beso a la rubia inconsciente

 **En el futuro…**

Se encontraban en una pequeña casa dos hombre uno de cabellera plata y otra azabache teniendo una pequeña charla mientras tomaban un poco de brandi

— ¿Qué he hecho mal?—se preguntó el hombre de cabellera plata mientras miraba hacia su hermano—Primero la perdí a ella, luego mi pequeña princesa termina escapando de casa y su hermano siguió el mismo camino que ella, que hice mal en el pasado para que esté pagando esto, solo dime que hecho mal Seiya—mientras apretaba su puño

—Yaten ya cálmate, sabes que no fuiste el único que perdió a Mina aquella noche, tus hijos perdieron una madre, sus amigas a una gran compañera y yo a una gran hermana—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba de su bebida

—Sigo sin entender por qué Misaki escapo de casa—dijo Yaten estresado

—Enserio Yaten, te atreves a decir eso después de todo el dolor por la que la hiciste pasar—dijo Seiya enojado

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?—pregunto Yaten molesto de esa acusación

—Desde que Misaki nació tú y Tadshi se han encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a Misaki, especialmente tu culpando a la pequeña de la muerte de Mina—dijo Seiya

—Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes no era mi intención que eso pasara, ese día estaba muy estresado—dijo Yaten frustrado mientras recordaba las duras palabras que le había dicho a su pequeña hija

—Eso no cuenta como excusa—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba con un poco de molestia

—Lose—dijo Yaten mientras miraba hacia el suelo—Sin Mina aquí no sé qué hacer ella era mi pilar—mientras miraba su vaso de brandy

—Hermano—dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba—Misaki estará bien es una niña muy valiente y Tadashi la cuidara, ahora que vio su error lo tratara de remediarlo

— ¿Pero por qué al pasado?—pregunto Yaten confundido

—Ella quería conocer a su madre, así que dale esa oportunidad esto puede tener un beneficio—mientras sonreía— además recuerda que Tadashi también esta con ella, el también necesita de su madre—mientras ponía un mano en su hombro

—Yo también la necesito—susurro el más pequeño de los Kou

—Pero tus hijos la necesitan más—dijo Seiya mientras le daba un sorbo de su bebida—Sabes pensaba quitarte la custodia de Misaki, tenía los papeles listos solo con una llamada y ella pasaría hacer mi hija—pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe que le propino Yaten

—Serias tan vil para hacerle eso a tu propio hermano—dijo Yaten molesto, él amaba a sus hijos y se sentía muy culpable por no haber atendidos a su hijos o conocer su dolor el solo se encerró y empezó a buscar culpables en vez de cuidar y amar a sus hijos

—No, yo no te haría lo que me hicieron a mí—dijo Seiya mientras ponía un poco de hielo en unas servilletas para ponerla en su mejilla roja—Yo no soy como ellos, jamás te quitaría a tu hija

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—pregunto Yaten más confundido de lo que se encontraba

—De nada sin sentido—dijo Seiya mientras reía amargadamente

—Seiya, será mejor que hables además tú no tienes hija, solo esos dos pequeños demonios que dicen ser tus hijos—dijo Yaten mientras recordaba a sus ´´adorables´´ sobrinos que solo se metían en problemas y unían a su inocente hija en esos problemas

—Ya que—dijo Seiya mientras suspiraba—Aparte de mis dos pequeños tuve una hija a la cual no me negaron el derecho a conocer—dijo Seiya

—Sigo sin entenderte—dijo Yaten más confundido mientras miraba a su hermano— ¿Y por qué no luchaste por ella?

—Claro que luche por ella, pero su madre y su tonto miedo por el destino eso fue lo que paso—dijo Seiya—Sera mejor que te explique todo de igual manera que importa, mi hija parece odiarme y yo ya no sé si amo o tengo un profundo rencor por su madre—dio un gran suspiro y miro hacia el techo de la casa

—Seiya no estarás hablando de Serena verdad—dijo Yaten tratando de unir las piezas del recompensas

—Te has ganado un premio hermanito—dijo Seiya riendo—Todo comenzó después de que Serena y Darien se separaron, ella y yo tuvimos un pequeño desliz, pensé que ese iba ser mi momento, que por fin podría estar con mi princesa y podríamos ser felices, cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada yo era el más feliz, pero ella estaba tan asustada, teniendo miedo de su futuro, de sus amigas de Darien, así que ella decidió por ella misma y me negó ese derecho, decidió volver con ese principito de cuarta y que el fuera el que criara a mi pequeña hija, solo para que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru fueran felices con su estúpido Tokio de cristal—suspiro pesado

—Yo no lo sabía—dijo Yaten mientras miraba como su hermano lloraba en silencio—Sabes con razón esa princesita salió tan caprichoso y egocéntrica—mientras trataba de subir el ánimo de su hermano— ¿alguien más lo sabe?

—Solo Mina—dijo Seiya mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—Ella fue la única en que me apoyo en todo esto—mientras soltaba un suspiro

—Eso explica el por qué le dejo de hablar por un tiempo y la discusión que tuvieron el día en que Rini nació—dijo Yaten mientras recordaba como tuvo que sacar casi a Mina como si fuera un costal de papas del hospital— y porque Mina se aferró de que tu fueras el padrino de Misaki—mientras lo miraba y recordaba aquel momento, nunca habia visto tan enojada a esposa al punto armar un alboroto en el hospital

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Se encontraba una pareja caminando hacia el parque, pero más bien era el chico que cargaba a su novia como un costal de papas mientras que estaba le gritaba y golpeaba su espalda_

 _—_ _Maldición Yaten será mejor que me bajes aun no terminaba de hablar con Serena—dijo Mina molesta_

 _—_ _Sera mejor que te calmes primero—dijo Yaten mientras la seguía cargando como si fuera un costal de papas— ¿Y qué rayos te pasa?, en gritarle así a Serena, si o fuera porque te saque de ahí antes de que te le lanzaras a Serena no sé qué hubiera hecho Darien—mientras la baja con cuidado_

 _—_ _Me hubieras dejado terminado lo que empecé Serena no se merece su destino y lo que hiso no tiene perdón, si me llego a enterar de que Artemis apoyo—mientras apretaba sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos—Juro que jamás se lo perdonare_

 _—_ _¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto un confundido Yaten de las locuras que su novia estaba diciendo_

 _—_ _No lo puedo decir, pero esto jamás se lo perdonare a Serena lo que hizo no tiene nombre—dijo Mina mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Seiya unos meses atrás_

 ** _Fin del flashback…_**

—Ahora entiendes por qué se distancio de Artemis, por eso cuando veía todo lo que pasaba con Misaki yo te odiaba mucho quería quitarte ese derecho como lo hicieron conmigo pero cuando estaba leyendo los papeles me di cuenta de mi error iba hacer lo mismos que a mí me hicieron, yo no sería como ellos—dijo Seiya—Por eso cuando Rini nació trate de estar cerca de ella en sus primero años pero Darien y Hotaru me ordeno que me alejara de ellas, que yo no me merecía ese derecho de ser llamado padre, que el único que iba hacer padre de Rini iba ser Darien así que decidí salir a estudiar en Londres en donde me volví a en reencontrar con Alice y poco a poco fui creyendo de nuevo en el amor y gracias a ella tengo a mis pequeños niños, aunque las cosas entre ella y yo terminaron seguimos teniendo una gran amistad—mientras sonreía pero aun así en su corazón habitaba ese sentimiento de odio y rencor hacia la mujer que en el pasado había hecho cualquier cosa para obtener su corazón

 **En el pasado**

 **Casa de la familia Chiba….**

—Luna tenemos un problema—dijo Serena un poco alterada mientras entraba a la casa pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa

—Creo que tenemos otro—dijo Luna mientras cargaba a una pequeña Diana dormida

— ¿Por qué están en sus formas humanas?—pregunto Darien mientras los miraba

—No lo sabemos un momento éramos gatos y al otro somos humanos—dijo Artemis—Pero que es lo que le pasa a Serena—mientras miraba como la rubia lloraba y abrazaba a Rini

—Al parecer Rini a un le falta mucho para conocernos—dijo Darien más tranquilo que la futura madre de su hijo

—Darien que estas tratando de decir—dijo Luna mientras los miraba confundida

—Tendremos un niño—dijo Darien

 **Con Yaten y Mina…**

Yaten había decidido ir a preparar un poco de comida para Mina ya que sabía que tendría hambre, salió del cuarto de Mina y comenzó a preparar un poco de comida, al poco rato en que Yaten habia salido Mina despertó un poco desorientada

—Al parecer ya despertaste—dijo Yaten mientras entraba al cuarto de Mina con una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un poco de té

— ¿Yaten, pero que paso?—pregunto Mina mientras se sentaba en la cama

—Lo que paso Minako fue que te desmayaste en tu audición—dijo Yaten mientras dejaba en la mesita de noche la bandeja y se sentaba junto a Mina y juntaba sus frentes para verificar si la fiebre ya le había bajado

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto Mina mientras se empezaba a sonrojar y miraba a los ojos a Yaten

—Solo verifico si tu fiebre ya bajo—dijo Yaten aun con su frente con la de Mina y miraba aquellos ojos azules como el mar— Bien al parecer tu fiebre ya bajo—mientras se separaba y le daba la bandeja con comida—Ahora tienes que comer

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras le regalaba una sonrisa— ¿Y Tadashi y Misaki?—pregunto preocupada de que algo hubiera pasado

—Ellos están con mis hermanos—dijo Yaten—Era lo mejor, así tu podrías descansar un poco más— ¿Ahora me dirás que rayos paso en el auditorio?—pregunto con sumo interés

—Solo fue una audición nada más, al parecer soy una gran actriz—dijo Mina mientras sonreía falsamente

—Pero no eres una buena mentirosa, así que habla Minako—dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Está bien—dijo Mina rendida—Lo que paso en el auditorio en verdad no fue una actuación—mientras miraba a Yaten—Ese chico en realidad es Phantom Ace una persona que hace parte de mi pasado, yo lo consideraba un gran amigo y compañero de batalla y termino traicionándome y se volvió mi enemigo—mientras miraba su sopa

—Entonces todo lo que dijo es verdad—dijo Yaten

—Si—dijo Mina—Pensé que me había hecho cargo de él, solo espero que solo sea el no toda la Dark Agency, esto es tan frustrante

— ¿Le has dicho a las chicas?—pregunto Yaten

—No, esto es asunto así que espero que no les digas—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Yaten de manera dura lo que le sorprendió al joven Kou, ya nunca había visto esa mirada en ella

—Sabes que eso no es trabajo de una persona—dijo Yaten

—Lo es—dijo Mina—Él es mi responsabilidad

—Porque eres tan terca y testadura—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a la rubia

—Yo soy ninguna terca—dijo Mina

—Si lo eres—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba divertido, tenía que admitir que le gustaba hacer enojar a la guardiana de Venus, se veía divertida haciendo ese lindo puchero—Eres una niña pequeña—mientras soltaba un pequeña risa

—Ahora de que te ríes—dijo ella aun molesta y se cruzaba de brazos

—De ti—dijo el mientras soltaba otra carcajada, lo que a la rubia no le gusto pero también se unió a el

 **En la casa Kou…**

—Bien que les parece si compramos algo de comida—dijo Seiya mientras traía en brazos a Misaki

—Suena buena idea, además ya es un poco tarde para cocinar—dijo Healer mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en la sala

— ¿Podemos comprar Pizza?—pregunto la pequeña Misaki mientras miraba a Seiya

—Claro que si pequeña—dijo Seiya mientras besaba la mejilla de la pequeña

—Bien, Helaer y Figther ustedes irán a comprarla y tu Taiki le llevaras una muda de ropa a Seiya, así aprovechas

y le traes a los chicos un poco de ropa—dijo Marker mientras miraba a sus hermanos y le daba una mochila a Taiki con ropa para Yaten

— ¿Pero por qué nosotros tenemos que ir, si Seiya fue el de la idea?—Helaer mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Solo háganme caso, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Seiya—dijo Marker en forma de regaño

—Bien será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Taiki mientras sacaba a sus hermanas de la casa

—Ven pequeña veremos un poco de caricaturas—dijo Seiya mientras llevaba a Misaki y se sentaban en el gran sofá de la sala

—Entonces tú eres el hermano mayor de Misaki—dijo Marker mientras miraba a Tadashi

—Si—dijo el un poco nervioso ante la mirada de su tía

—Si me hubieron dicho esto hace unos años no me lo hubiera creido—dijo Marker mientras miraba a su sobrino—Pero al verte veo un gran parecido de mi hermano y de Mina

—Misaki es la que se parece más a mamá—dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa triste

— ¿Me podrías decir que paso?—pregunto Marker mientras miraba a su sobrino—Por cierto esto es por hacer llorar a Misaki—mientras le daba un zape

—Oye eso dolió—dijo Tadashi mientras acariciaba su cabeza

— ¿Y crees que a Misaki no le dolió todo este tiempo?—pregunto Marker de brazos cruzados

—Lose, fuimos muy duros con ella, sin saber qué es lo que sentía—dijo Tadashi mientras miraba hacia el suelo—Creo saber qué fue lo paso para orillar a Misaki a venir aquí—mientras sonreía amargadamente— Ese día papá llego muy estresado de casa, era el aniversario luctuoso de mamá—mientras empezaba a recordar lo que paso aquel día

 ** _Flasback…_**

 _Para este día para Yaten ya nada podía ser peor, ya no podía componer canciones como antes y se cumplía otro año más en que Mina no estaba con ellos, la extrañaba tanto, tenía aun un recuerdo su pequeña niña pero ese día nunca pensó en las consecuencias que tendrían al decir aquella palabras_

 _—_ _Papá—dijo la pequeña sollozando mientras se acercaba a su papá—Yo.. no era mi intención—mientras comenzaba a sollozar_

 _—_ _Habla claro Misaki—dijo Yaten levantando un poco la voz logrando asustar a su hija_

 _—_ _Yo..yo perdí el collar de mamá—dijo Misaki comenzaba a llorar_

 _—_ _Que hiciste que—dijo Yaten mientras la tomaba de los hombros—que te he dicho de tocaras las cosas de tu madre—mientras comenzaba apretar su agarre—Maldición Misaki que no puedes hacerme caso solo una vez, sabes lo valioso que era eso para mí, que eres tonta para no hacerme caso—mientras la sacudía un poco_

 _—_ _Me duele papí—dijo Misaki mientras lloraba pero a Yaten eso no le importaba_

 _—_ _No me importa—dijo Yaten molesto mientras la miraba—Debiste ser tú la que debio de haber muerto y no ella—mientras soltaba a Misaki provocando que ella se callera y saliera corriendo hacia su hermano_

 _—_ _Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras entraba a su cuarto_

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres?—pregunto de manera fría_

 _—_ _Papí me dijo cosas malas—dijo Misaki mientras trataba de calmar sus lágrimas_

 _—_ _Sal de aquí y no estés molestando—dijo Tadashi mientras la sacaba de su cuarto provocando que la pequeña Misaki llorara en su puerta_

 ** _Fin del flashback…_**

—Suena tonto que papá solo se hubiera enojado por ese collar, pero para papá tenía mucho sentimiento fue el primer regalo que le dio papá—dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa—Papá la ama con locura y no se diga de lo celoso que es con ella—mientras miraba a su tía

—Dios sí que mi hermano es demasiado tonto y tú también—dijo Marker mientras lo miraba pero la pregunta que en su mente se estaba haciendo quería ser respondida— ¿Qué fue lo que provocó la muerte de Mina?

—Tambien quisiera saber eso, mamá se veía muy bien durante todo el embrazo de Misaki pero cuando ella nació empezó a enfermar y los doctores no encontraban el por qué hasta que mamá—hizo una pausa mientras trataba de controlar su llanto—ella nos dejo

—Calma pequeño—dijo Marker mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda—Te prometo que encontraremos una forma de salvarla

—Gracias tía—dijo Tadashi mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

 **Con Misaki y Seiya.**

Se encontraban ajenos lo que pasaba en el pequeño comedor, ya que se encontraban muy entretenidos en viendo las caricaturas

—Mira tío Seiya, James se parece al tío Darien—dijo Misaki mientras señalaba a la televisión

—Tienes razón, tiene esa loca manía de lanzar rosas como el—dijo Seiya mientras hacia reír a la pequeña

Al poco rato llego Taiki acompañado de Ami ya que se habían encontrado y decidió invitarla a cenar con su familia, al poco rato llegaron Figther y Helear con la pizza, la cena fue tranquila y muy animada con los intentos de Misaki para juntar a Taiki y Ami, solo provocaba el sonrojo de los dos, la noche llego y como buen caballero Taiki fue a dejar a Ami a su casa.

En la casa Kou, Helear se había encargado de darle un baño a la pequeña Misaki además de que se habia proclamado como la tía favorita, a la mitad de la noche Misaki por fin había logrado escapar de los brazos de su tía Helear y fue con su hermano, se había acostumbrado a dormir en sus brazos

—Dashi—susurro Misaki mientras le picaba la mejilla a su hermano

—Mhh—murmuro el mientras poco a poco se estaba despertando— ¿Misaki que pasa?—pregunto adormilado

— ¿Dashi crees que mamí ya esté bien?-pregunto preocupada

—Lo estará, sabes que papá la cuidara muy bien, como lo hacía contigo cuando eras bebé—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto ella

—Claro, cuando eras tan solo un bebé te enfermaste muy fuerte, pensamos que a ti también te perderíamos pero papá pasó todo la noche y el día cuidándote—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía—Nunca lo olvides papá y yo te amamos

—Gracias Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras soltaba un pequeño bozteso

—Ven pequeña vamos a dormir—dijo Tadashi mientras se acomodaban en la abrazaba y le cantaba una canción de cuna que su mamá solía cantarles

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

—Sera mejor que te vayas a casa yo puedo cuidarme sola—dijo Mina mientras lo convencía de irse a casa

—Ni loco ya es media noche y tengo sueño así que hazte a un lado—dijo Yaten mientras se metía en la cama con ella

—Pero..pero por que no vas al cuarto de visita—dijo Mina sonrojada, no es que no le gustara la idea de dormir con Yaten pero se sentía muy nerviosa

—Shh guarda silencio, eres muy ruidosa—dijo Yaten mientras se acostaba aun lado de ella

—Mira quien habla—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba y soltaba una pequeña risa y volvía acomodarse en la cama quedándose poco a poco dormida lo que Yaten aprovecho para acercarla a su pecho y abrazarla, esta noche quería sentirla cerca de él, lo que había pasado en esa tarde le había quitado la venda de los ojos ya había tomado su decisión y no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño

 **En el futuro…**

Después de que verificara y saber que su hermano se había quedado un poco más tranquilo Seiya salió de la casa y dio un pequeño paseo por el parque quería despejar su mente pero nunca pensó encontrarse con esa persona

—Hola Seiya—dijo una voz que Seiya penso que ya habia olvidado

—Darien—dijo Seiya mientras empezaba a caminar pero fue detenido por el

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Darien de manera severa

—Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar—dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba fijamente

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar, Serena te necesita—dijo Darien aunque esas palabras en verdad Serena lo necesitaba

—No me hagas reír—dijo Seiya de manera arrogante

—En verdad lo siento lo que paso con Rini nunca pensamos el daño en que te haríamos—dijo Darien mientras miraba a Seiya

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso—dijo Seiya—Ya consiguieron lo que querían así que felicidades—mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente

—Rini ya lo sabe—dijo Darien—Esperamos que cuando puedan encontrar a Misaki puedan hablar

—Como lo dije ya es demasiado tarde, en cuanto regresen mis sobrinos me iré a Londres, así que no te preocupes su majestad así no le quitare a su pequeña niña—mientras hacia una reverencia y dejaba a Darien solo en el parque

—Creo que tomamos una mala decisión—dijo Haruka mientras se hacía presente junto con Michiru

—Convertimos un corazón puro lleno de rencores y resentimientos—dijo Michiru apenada—Y Serena desde que Seiya solo la ve con odio no es la misma, creo que cometimos un gran error

—Espero que Rini pueda solucionar eso en el pasado—dijo Darien mientras miraba las estrellas

—Esta vez tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, no podemos dejar que nuestra princesa caiga en una depresión que no podamos controlar y que Seiya solo tenga odio en su corazón—dijo Haruka mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido el chico Kou

 **En el pasado…**

 **Con Pitonisa y Delfos…**

La pareja se encontraba en una de las salas de la mansión en donde se estaban quedando

— ¿Ya hiciste lo que nos pidió el señor Ace?—pregunto Pitonisa mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Sí, pero porque te vez tan tranquila—dijo Delfos mientras la miraba

—Ya te lo dije yo solo soy un punto neutro en este momento, además era algo que tenía que pasar, poner a prueba la amistad de las sailors scaouts—dijo Pitonisa mientras daba un sorbo de su té y le sonreía—Te has encariñado con la niña verdad

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo Delfos— ¿Pero por qué el señor quería que convirtiera esos gatos en humanos?—pregunto confundido

—El señor Ace tiene algo preparado y esta vez creo que tendré que oponerme, no me va gustar lo que va a pasar—dijo Pitonisa preocupada—Y no sabes mentir, así que ayúdala pero que el señor no se de cuenta

—Gracias—dijo Delfos—Mantendré un ojo en la pequeña—mientras miraba en la bola de cristal de Pitonisa a los dos hermanos kou-Aino dormir—Ahora tienes que ser más fuerte pequeña

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y que la historia les agrade.**

 **Como vieron Rini es la hija de Serena y Seiya pero por los caprichos de unos el jamas tuvo esa oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija por eso ve a Misaki como una hija y trato de quitársela a Yaten.**

 **Por fin aclare un poco las cosas sobre lo que paso con Misaki y Yaten debo admitir si me dio sentimiento escribir esa parte.**

 **Y Yaten ya no dudara más en escuchar a su corazón y no dejara que nadien lastime a Mina y la ayudara en su travesía aunque ella no quiera.**

 **James del equipo Rocket hiso una aparición especial**


	10. Capítulo 9-Una confesión inesperada

La noche había cubierto la ciudad dejando que las estrellas y la luna fueran las protagonistas y los pequeños grillos los músicos de la noche.

Para nuestra rubia princesa se encontraba en un dulce sueño y sí que era dulce ya que se encontraba en un lindo valle lleno de dulces con un gran rio de chocolate que corría desde una gran cascada y las esponjosas nubes que se veían eran algodón de dulce

 _—_ _Si esto es un sueño espero no despertar por un buen rato—dijo Serena con alegría mientras iba a tomar un poco del chocolate—DELICIOSO—grito feliz y miraba las pequeñas nubes de algodón de azúcar—Al parecer no soy a la única que le gusta esto—mientras acariciaba su vientre al sentir a su pequeño hijo dar pequeñas pataditas pero su maravilloso sueño poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo dejando un lugar oscuro y sin vida y se convertiría en un pesadilla_

 _—_ _Tsk y pensar que te convertirás en la gran reina de Tokio de cristal—dijo una voz que alerto a Serena_

 _—_ _Muéstrate—dijo en tono de orden la princesa de la luna pero lo único que recibió fue una risa que le provoco escalofríos_

 _—_ _Y si no que me harás, llamaras a tu amado príncipe que te salve, no me has reír mocosa—dijo aquella voz—Me das vergüenza princesa, en depender de los demás—mientras se hacía presente dejando ver a una figura masculina traía una capa con una gran capucha que tapa parte de su cara pero dejaba ver una máscara de zorro—Disfrutare estos momentos—mientras aparecía una daga con un mango de color plateado y la punta de la hoja tenía una tonalidad morada_

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—pregunto mientras protegía su vientre con sus manos_

 _—_ _Tienes a muchos enemigos así que descúbrelo tu sola—dijo el—Ahora pagaras todo el daño que me has hecho—mientras la miraba y se acercaba a ella_

 _—_ _No dejare que me hagas daño—dijo Serena en posición de ataque_

 _—_ _No me hagas reír—dijo el mientras reía sarcásticamente—No creo que puedas hacerme nada sin esto—mientras le mostraba su broche para transformarse—Creo que no necesitaras esto nunca más—mientras lo tiraba al suelo y lo rompía—Ahora princesa te doy diez segundos para que corras_

 _—_ _Que—logro articular Serena, no podía moverse y cada paso que daba esa persona ella sentía miedo y mucho_

 _—_ _Haz desperdiciado estos pocos segundo lástima que también serán los últimos de tu hijo—dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella para enterrar la daga el vientre de ella_

 _—_ _No, no, no—decía ella llorando mientras sostenía su vientre_

 _—_ _Nos estaremos viendo princesa—dijo el mientras desaparecía e una nube de polvo negra_

 _—_ _No, no mi bebé—seguía llorando Serena_

Darien había despertado hace poco ya que escucho los quejidos de Serena y se preocupó pero al verla llorando se asustó pensaba que algo mal andaba con el bebé así que decidió despertarla

—Serena, amor despierta—dijo Darien mientras la trataba de despertar pero la rubia no daba señales de despertar—Serena ya basta por favor—mientras la mira que poco a poco despertaba

—No, no nuestro bebé Darien el ya no está—decía Serena entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba su abultado vientre

— ¿Qué pasa Darien?—pregunto Artemis mientras entraba a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Serena

—Está teniendo un ataque de pánico—dijo Darien preocupado

—Serena calma todo está bien—dijo Artemis mientras trataba de acercarse a ella pero ella

—No, no mi bebé Darien él lo mato—dijo Serena entre sollozos provocando que no pudiera respirar bien

—Nuestro bebé está bien amor—dijo Darien mientras acariciaba su vientre pero se preocupó al ver que no había movimientos del bebé—Ven amor te llevare al hospital para que veas que él está bien mientras le sonreía

—Darien no me siento bien—susurro la rubia antes de desmayarse

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

Yaten se encontraba profundamente dormido y sus sueños se remontaban otra vez al mismo escenario que su último sueño siendo un espectador más

 _Venus se encontraba en su jardín mientras miraba como el atardecer coloreaba el cielo de varias tonalidades de naranja y rojo_

 _—_ _Mi señora—dijo una voz masculina mientras miraba a la heredera de Venus_

 _—_ _Adonis cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames Venus—dijo ella mientras sonreía— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—mientras lo invitaba sentarse junto a ella_

 _—_ _Lo se mi señora—dijo Adonis mientras se sentaba junto a ella—Me preocupa mi señora, su relación con ese caballero terminara mal, el solo está jugando con usted—mientras le acariciaba su mejilla_

—Esto me está confundiendo más—dijo Yaten mientras miraba la escena pero al fijamente a Adonis le recordaba a ese chico Kaito Ace

 _—_ _Adonis, sabes que eso no es verdad, yo lo amo—dijo Venus mientras lo miraba con un poco de lastima_

 _—_ _Date cuenta el solo te está utilizando mi reina—dijo Adonis mientras la tomaba de los brazos—Por qué no se da cuenta que yo también la amo—mientras la miraba_

 _—_ _Adonis me lastimas—dijo Venus mientras lo miraba—Entiéndelo por favor mis sentimientos por ti solo son de amistad no de amor_

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe y le prometo que hare que vea la verdad—dijo Adonis molesto mientras apretaba más su agarre—Si usted no llega hacer mía no será de nadie_

 _—_ _Por favor suéltame—dijo Venus en suplica_

 _—_ _Y si no que mi reina—dijo Adonis mientras la recostaba en la fría banca y se posicionaba sobre ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello_

Yaten en ese momento se sentía impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada, sentía rabia por lo que estaba pasando pero sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que el mismo caballero misterioso salió en rescate de la dama de Venus

 _—_ _La dama ha dicho que la sueltes—dijo aquel caballero mientras lo alejaba de ella de un golpe_

 _—_ _Tsk tuviste que aparecer—dijo Adonis molesto_

 _—_ _Siempre estaré a lado de Venus para protegerla de todos y sobre todo de ti—dijo el caballero mientras los miraba con odio y_

 _—_ _¿Con que derecho te crees para venirme amenazar, recuerda que solo eres un simple caballero?—le pregunto mientras limpiaba la sangre que había en su labio_

 _—_ _Con el derecho de proteger a mi mujer, a mi esposa—dijo el caballero seguro de sus palabras mientras atraía a Venus a su pecho para mantenerla segura y que se tranquilizara un poco_

 _—_ _Créeme que algún día tarde o temprano la tendré solo para mí y tú serás el primero en ver cómo te la arrebato de tus brazos—dijo Adonis mientras salía del jardín dejándolos solos_

 _—_ _¿Te hiso algo más?—pregunto preocupado mientras la revisaba con cuidado y acariciaba su mejilla con amor_

 _—_ _No— susurro ella mientras se encendía en su pecho—Si no hubieras llegado—pero se quedó callada al ver que su amado se tensó un poco—Gracias por salvarme_

 _—_ _Tonta, ¿Por qué no te defendiste?—le pregunto molesto mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su frente_

 _—_ _Nunca pensé que el haría algo así, es de mis guardias más fieles y a los que he depositado una gran confianza—dijo Venus con un toque de tristeza—Él me ha dicho que me ama_

 _—_ _¿Y tú?—dijo el caballero con un toque de celos en sus palabras_

 _—_ _Yo solo lo veo como un amigo más ya te lo había dicho—dijo ella mientras sonreía y soltaba una pequeña risa— A la persona que amo es a un amargado y celoso caballero que justamente lo estoy viendo ahora—mientras le sonreía_

 _—_ _Y yo a una distraída y atolondra mujer con el nombre de Venus—dijo el mientras le sonreía pero puso una mueca al ver las marcas que había en sus brazos—Vamos a curar eso—mientras dejaba un beso en su frente_

Yaten había despertado de ese sueño se sentía un poco confundido en donde se encontraba pero al ver la persona que dormía sobre su pecho recordó que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Mina

—Estos sueños me estarán diciendo que tengo que protegerte—dijo Yaten en voz baja mientras miraba a Mina dormir tranquilamente

El día comenzaba y era hora de prepararse para un nuevo día, Mina fue la primera en despertar y se sorprendió al ver que estaba durmiendo cerca de Yaten lo que provoco esta se callera de la cama y Yaten despertara

—Eres tan ruidosa—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba desde la cama

—No fue mi culpa—dijo Mina mientras hacia un puechero—Sera mejor que vaya hacer el desayuno si quieres puedes usar la ducha—mientras se levantaba del suelo y fue cuando Yaten se percató por primera vez de la pijama de Mina provocando el un pequeño sonrojo

—Mejor cocino yo no quiero terminar en el hospital—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba burlona

—Oye ya se cocinar mejor y si no te metes a bañar primero que yo lo lamentaras—le dijo Mina mientras lo miraba

—Me importa más no morir intoxicado—dijo Yaten mientras salía de la habitación—Tomare tu cocina prestada

—Se lo advertí—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y toma su uniforme para meterse a bañar

Mientras tanto Yaten comenzó a buscar en la cocina de Mina que preparar, se sorprendió al ver que Mina tenía cosas saludables en su alacena pero ese pequeño asombro termino al ver que la parte de abajo se encontraban puras sopas instantáneas

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

La mañana para ellos ya había comenzado Taiki había sido el primero en levantarse y comenzar a preparar el desayuno mientras esperaba a sus hermanos

—Buenos días—dijo Figther mientras entraba a la cocina con una gran sonrisa

—Buenos días a ti hermana—dijo ella mientras le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno

—Chicos tenemos un problema—dijo Healer mientras entraba alterada a la cocina—Perdí a Misaki—mientras los miraba asustada

— ¿Cómo que la perdiste?—pregunto Figther confusa— ¿Qué no durmió contigo?

—Si pero cuando desperté ella no estaba junto a mí—dijo ella asustada

—Healer tranquila—dijo Marker mientras la miraba de forma burlona—Solo que ella se escapó de noche al cuarto de Tadashi—mientras miraba llegar a Seiya

—Mou no es justo, que tienen los Aino que de alguna manera quieren liarse con alguno de nosotros—dijo Helear haciendo un puchero pero lo único que provoco fue que sus hermanos se rieran

— _Si supieras la verdad_ —pendo Marker mientras miraba a Helear hacer pucheros como una niña pequeña

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

Mina ya había salido de su relajante baño dejando una nube de vapor tras de ella, comenzó a cambiarse y a cepillar su cabellera rubia, mientras Yaten terminaba de preparar el desayuno

—Ya puedes pasar al baño Yaten—dijo Mina mientras entraba a la cocina y terminaba de trenzar su cabello—Te deje una toalla sobre la cama—mientras lo miraba

—Gracias, el desayuno ya está listo así que empieza sin mí—dijo Yaten mientras caminaba hacia el baño

—5, 4, 3, 2, 1—dijo Mina mientras contaba con los dedos de la mano

—Minako—grito Yaten desde el baño

—Se lo advertí—dijo ella mientras comenzaba a desayunar

 **Con Darien…**

Había pasado todo la noche en vela desde que llevo a Serena al hospital le preocupaba que algo le pasara a ello a su bebé, tenía miedo de perderlos

—Darien calma todo está bien—dijo Artemis mientras le ofrecía un poco de café—Ella y el bebé estarán bien—mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo—Esa prueba está en Rini

—Tienes razón—dijo Darien mientras la miraba

—Papá—grito la pequeña voz de Rini mientras corría hacia el seguida de Helios y Luna—La tía Luna me conto lo que paso ¿Cómo se encuentran?—pregunto preocupada

—A un no tenemos noticias de ellos pero sé que estarán bien—dijo Darien mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla

—Serena estará bien es fuerte—dijo Luna mientras llegaba con una pequeña Diana dormida en los brazos de su mamá

— _Mamá, Hiro, por favor que no les pase nada_ —rezo la pequeña princesa mientras era abrazada por Helios el cual

— ¿Darien?—se preguntó así misma a ver al prometido de su amiga en el hospital

 **Con Yaten y Mina…**

—Maldición Minako era necesario usar todo el agua caliente—le recrimino mientras la miraba enojado

—Te lo advertí—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba burlona—Tu no me quisiste hacer caso así que no te enojes conmigo

—Tsk y yo que me ofrecí a prepararte el desayuno—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a desayunar

—No seas un gruñón—dijo Mina mientras lavaba su plato

—Lo dice la que se terminó el agua caliente—dijo Yaten mientras iba a dejar su plato—Por dios Mina en ese baño no se podía ver nada—mientras se ponía a su lado

—No seas exagerado—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía

—Tonta—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba—Si me resfrió será tu culpa y tu tendrás que cuidarme—provocando que ella se sonrojara

—Entonces señor gruñosito si eso pasa seré tu enfermera personal—dijo Mina mientras lo mira a los ojos, pero poco a poco el espacio entre ellos se fue acabando hasta unir sus labios, tomando por sorpresas a los dos pero Yaten no quería perder esta oportunidad quería tenerla más cerca así que la toma por la cintura y ella cerro los ojos y lo abrazo por el cuello quería disfrutar ese beso que tanto esperaba

 **Minutos depues…**

Mina y Yaten se encontraban caminando con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas un gran silencio incomodo los acompañaban

—Lo que paso hace unos minutos—dijo Mina sonrojada

—Mejor olvidemos eso sí, solo fue un accidente—dijo Yaten avergonzado

—Está bien—dijo Mina en voz baja y siguió caminando dejando atrás a Yaten pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo mientras miraba el mensaje de Ami — ¡Que!—se sorprendió y no se había fijado que había cruzado la calle mientras la señal estaba en verde

—¡Mina!—dijo Yaten asustado al ver que un auto hiba hacia ella—Maldición no creo poder llegar a tiempo—mientras corría con todas sus esfuerzas

Pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo alguien más le gano logrando quitar a Mina del camino

—Como en los viejos tiempo eh—dijo Kaitou mientras la abrazaba con un poco de fuerza por la cintura

—Creo que ya olvide esos tiempos—dijo Mina mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de el— ¿Me podrías soltar por favor?—mientras lo miraba molesta

—No, me gusta esta cercanía—dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba a ella

—La señorita te ha dicho que la sueltes—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba a Mina del brazo con cuidado y la atraía a su pecho en donde la abrazo de la cintura en forma protectora

—Le acabo de salvar la vida—dijo Kaitou mientras sonreía—Además que te da el derecho de hablarme así—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Con el derecho de que soy su novio—dijo Yaten tomando por sorpresa tanto a Mina como a Kaitou—Así que gracias por salvar la vida de esta tonta—mientras la señalaba y se ganaba un gruñido de parte de Mina—Vámonos amor que llegaremos tarde a clases—mientras le daba un beso en la frente de ella logrando que ella se sonrojara, la tomo de su mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y empezaban a caminar hacia la universidad

—No dejare que la historia se repita, serás mía Mina cueste lo que cueste tu serás mía—dijo Kaitou mientras los miraba alejarse

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

—Ah Yaten—dijo Mina mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas

— ¿Qué pasa Mina?—pregunto el mientras seguía caminado

—Gracias por lo de hace un rato, pero no tenías que decir eso, sé que te incomoda—dijo Mina mientras miraba la espalda de Yaten

—No me incomoda y tampoco me molesta—dijo Yaten mientras se detenía y se ponía enfrente de ella para mirarla—Lo que dije hace un momento es verdad—mientras le sonreía—Sé que eres de esas chicas que quieren una gran declaración con globos y flores, pero yo no soy así y lo sabes—mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de ella—sé que no necesito hacerte la pregunta por qué sé que me responderás—mientras sonreía y ponía sobre su cuello un relicario ovalado era de color naranja con pequeños toques plata y tenía tallado pequeñas flores

—Yaten—dijo Mina mientras miraba su nuevo tesoro pero se percató que era el mismo que tenía Misaki—Muchas gracias—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y lo abrazaba—Y sabes que siempre te diré que si—aprovechando esa oportunidad para besarlo en la mejilla

—Tonta—dijo el avergonzado pero le dio una gran sonrisa—¿Por cierto porque rayos mirabas el celular en medio de la calle—dijo Yaten en forma de regaño

—Es verdad lo había olvidado, Ami me llamo para decir que Serena se encontraba en el hospital—dijo Mina

—Esperemos que no sea nada grave, saliendo de clases vamos a verla así le decimos a mis hermanos y a Michiru—dijo Yaten mientras suspiraba

—Bien entonces tenemos que correr para llegar a clase a tiempo—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su mano otra vez y empezaban a correr

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

Se encontraban en la entrada de la puerta esperando a Yaten y Mina preocupados de lo que podría pasar con ellos dos debajo de un mismo techo

— ¿Creen que se encuentren bien?—pregunto Taiki preocupado por su hermano y Mina

—Lo estarán—dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a sus sobrinos

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto Healer de manera sospechosa—Sabes que esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, son dos personas muy contrarias

—Pero los polos opuestos se atraen—dijo Marker mientras sonreía

—Porque siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo—dijo Figther mientras miraba a Taiki

—No te preocupes yo también me siento así—dijo Taiki—Miren ahí vienen—mientras señalaba a la pareja— ¿Y tomados de la mano?—tomando la atención de Tadashi y Misaki

—Buenos días chicos—dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

— ¿Por qué vienen tomados de la mano?—pregunto Healer mientras

—Que no puedo venir de la mano de mi novia—dijo Yaten en un semblante relajado

— ¡¿Novia?!—preguntaron a coro sus hermanos sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia.**

 **Al parecer nuevos problemas viene para Serena como un nuevo enemigo que ira tras su hijo.**

 **Yaten por fin se ha confesado ante Mina, luchara por ella y mantenerla alejada de Kaitou.**


	11. Capítulo 10 El regreso de las sailors

Los chicos aun no creían lo que acababan de escuchar hace unos momentos, nunca pensaron que su hermano por fin se confesaría hacia Mina pero estaban orgullos de ellos y más Seiya ya que se sentía feliz de que uno de ellos pudiera estar con la persona que amaba

—Sí que lo tenías muy escondido hermanito—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a Yaten y a Mina de forma burlona—Pero felicidades por lo menos uno de nosotros tiene el coraje de estar con la persona que ama—mientras les sonreía

—Seiya—dijo Taiki mientras lo miraba con un poco de pena

—Mejor hay que apurarnos para llegar temprano al hospital y saber cómo sigue Serena—dijo Helear para romper la tensión del momento

—Helear tiene razón mejor terminemos de guardar las cosas—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su mochila pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más llego Alice

—Mina, perdón por molestarte pero tenemos que hacer una lectura sobre el guion y te necesitamos—dijo Alice un poco apenada

— ¿Tiene que ser hoy?—pregunto Mina— Una amiga está en el hospital y quería saber cómo estaba, además se encuentra embarazada—mientras miraba a Alice con suplica

—Lo siento Mina pero como eres una de las protagonistas es impórtate que debas estar—dijo Alice un poco apenada

— ¿No podemos postergarlo?— pregunto Mina

—No, Mina sé que me veré ruda en decirte esto pero esto es una de las obligaciones que tienes que cumplir, esto no es un juego Mina, aunque hiciste una excelente audición esto no te da a derecho a faltar porque si, sabes que hay más chicas que pueden hacer tu papel así que recuerda que esto no es un juego —dijo Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Sabes que no se necesitaba ser tan dura verdad—dijo Helear mientras miraba a Alice molesta

—Lose pero Mina debe saber cuáles son sus responsabilidades—dijo Alice mientras los miraba seria—Si quiere seguir en el mundo del teatro y la música va a tener que saber elegir muy bien sus decisiones—mientras miraba a Mina

—Está bien me quedare—dijo Mina mientras miraba a sus amigos—Veré si salgo temprano y los alcanzo en el hospital—mientras lo miraba—Saluden a Serena y a las chicas de mi parte

—Yo me quedo con ella—dijo Seiya—Si me ven en el hospital son capaces de que me saquen o me acusen de intentar algo con Serena—mientras bromeaba pero no a todos les cayó muy bien esa broma

—Por favor no seas exagerado—dijo Michiru mientras lo miraba y guardaba sus cosas—No te tomes tu papel de víctima, sabes muy bien que Serena ya es esposa de Darien como deben ser—mientras lo miraba

—Oye yo solo bromeaba—dijo Seiya molesto

—Ya basta los dos, sabemos que una parte Seiya tiene razón pero no es manera de que él se exprese así así que ya basta—dijo Taiki

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Michiru un poco molesta

—Más tarde los alcanzamos—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Yaten en suplica

—Está bien—dijo Yaten pero se acercó a Seiya— _Sera mejor que la cuides_ —mientras le susurraba al oído

—Lo hare no te preocupes—dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa—Pero antes de que te vayas le tengo que decir algo a esta pequeña señorita—mientras se hincaba junto Misaki— _Ayuda al tío Taiki que dé el primer paso—_ mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

—Lo hare tío Seiya—dijo Misaki mientras sonreia y levantaba el pulgar

—No sé por qué pero esos dos juntos me dan miedo—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a Seiya y Misaki—Y creo que seré la víctima en una de sus bromas—mientras suspiraba, pero su mirada se posó en Misaki al ver que ella se acercaba a el—¿Pasa algo pequeña?—pregunto

—No, nada—sonrió— ¿Me podrías cargar por favor?—dijo Misaki mientras sonreía

—Claro—dijo Taiki un poco desorientado cuando la tomaba en brazos y ella lo abrazaba del cuello—Ahora vámonos—mientras provocaba que todos soltaran una pequeña sonrisa

 **En el hospital…**

Serena ya se encontraba un poco mejor y había podido dormir un poco más

—Me preocupe mucho mamá—dijo Rini mientras abrazaba a su mamá—Pero me alegra saber que el tonto de mi hermano se encuentra bien—mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y acariciaba el vientre de su mamá

—Oye no seas así, el pobre aun no nace y ya se están peleando—dijo Serena con una sonrisa

—Lo siento mamá pero Hiro es demasiado molesto y es peor que papá cuando quiero salgo con Helios—dijo Rini mientras miraba a su mamá

— ¿Hiro?—pregunto Serena confundida

—Si mamá, Hiro Chiba—dijo Rini mientras se acurrucaba con ella

—Sabes es muy curioso, cuando estábamos por entrar a la universidad, Mina y yo nos escapamos de las sesiones de estudios que hacíamos con las chicas y fuimos a ver una película llamada grandes héroes y había dos hermanos uno llamado Hiro y el otro Tadashi, así que hicimos la promesa de llamar a si a nuestros hijos—dijo Serena mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hija

— _Eso explica algunas cosas_ —susurro Rini

—Amor—dijo Darien mientras entraba a la habitación—Las chicas han venido haberte—mientras las dejaba pasar

— ¿Cómo sigue nuestra atolondrada favorita—dijo Rei mientras reía un poco

—Rei—dijo Ami en forma de regaño—Venimos hacer que Serena se sienta mejor no pelearnos—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Vamos chicas no nos pelemos—dijo Lita— ¿Y dinos como se encuentra la pequeña Rini?—pregunto mientras acariciaba el vientre de Serena

—En realidad es Hiro y si él se encuentra bien—dijo Serena con una sonrisa

—Pero Hiro es nombre de niño—dijo Ami confundida

—Es verdad no les comentamos al parecer primero tendremos a Hiro y después a Rini—dijo Darien

—Esto es inesperado—dijo Rei— ¿Pero esto no tendrá cambios en el futuro?—mientras los mira

—No—dijo Rini—Eso no cambiara nada—mientras miraba a su papá ella, no importaba lo que le dijeran Darien siempre seria su padre

— ¿Podemos pasar?—dijo Michiru mientras se asomaba

—Claro pasen—dijo Darien mientras dejaba pasar a los hermano Kou, una muy preocupada Hotaru y a Michiru que venía tomada de la mano de Haruka

—Sí que nos diste un gran susto gatita—dijo Haruka mientras la miraba—Pero nos alegra saber que los dos se encuentran fuera de peligro

—Gracias, a mí también me alegra mucho—dijo Serena—Veo que la pequeña Misaki también me ha venido a visitar—mientras sonreía

—Sip, ya que el tío Seiya me ha encargado una gran trabajo—dijo Misaki orgullosa mientras miraba a Ami—Saben el tío Taiki es muy listo y aparte de eso sabe mucho sobre las estrellas, su color favorito es el azul, así como leer en las tardes libros sobre cosas científicas—empezó a enumerar la pequeña las cualidades de su tío sin quitar la vista de Ami y logrando sonrojar a Taiki—Sobre todo es gran fan de una cierta chica llamada Am—pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Taiki le tapó la boca

—Bien creo que llevare a comer algo a esta pequeña niña—dijo Taiki mientras salía avergonzado de la habitación— _Por la princesa, esta niña es pero que Seiya_ —pensó mientras la miraba y ella le sonreía de manera juguetona

 **En la habitación de Serena…**

—Es una pequeña copia de Seiya—dijo Lita mientras miraba hacia la puerta

—Dios claro que no Misaki, dios Lita como la puedes comparar con mi hermano más bien seria la copia de Yaten—dijo Marker mientras reía—Créanme la pequeña si tiene su carácter—mientras reía un poco

— ¿Por cierto y Mina?—pregunto Rei mientras la buscaba con la mirada

—Ella se quedó con Seiya en la escuela ya que ella tenía que leer el libreto para una obra de la escuela—dijo Yaten

— ¿Los dos solos?—pregunto Serena con un poco de angustia en su voz que no fue desapercibido por su hija y Hotaru

—No claro que no, no los dejaría a esos dos solos, están ensayado con otros compañeros—dijo Yaten molesto

—Alguien parece celoso—dijo Lita mientras codeaba a Yaten

—Tsk—solto Yaten mientras la miraba molesto

— ¿Por qué rayos hay tanta gente en esta habitación?, se supone que la señora Chiba debe descansar si quiere salir mañana—dijo una enfermera un poco mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Salgan ahora mismo, solo se puede quedar una persona—mientras empezaba a correrlos de la habitación

 **Con Mina…**

Después de una pequeña introducción de lo que sería la obra y los horarios en que se verían para ensayar Mina por fin era libre y podría ver a su amiga

—Y pensar que también te veré en la tardes—dijo Kaitou mientras se acercaba a Mina con una gran sonrisa

—Para mí esto será una tortura—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba a los ojos

— ¿Y dime cuando piensan terminar este jueguito?—pregunto Kaito de manera burlona

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo Mina molesta mientras comenzaba a caminar pero Kaito la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca

—Claro que lo sabes, crees que me voy a creer que tú y el son novios, no me hagas reír Mina por favor, recuerda muy bien lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos que tu amor estaba destinado a fracasar—dijo Kaito mientras la miraba

—No me importa lo que pienses, así que hazme el favor de soltarme ya que tengo que ir con una amiga—dijo Mina de soltaba de una manera brusca

—Ha si la famosa princesa—dijo Kaitou—Pobre enfrentar un nuevo enemigo en su estado y más atacarla en sus sueños—mientras sonreía

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—dijo Mina moleste mientras tomaba su pluma transformadora

—Mina, calma—dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba hacia ella—Ahora contesta la pregunta que te hiso ella—mientras lo miraba molesto

—No te puedo responder ya que yo tampoco se de este nuevo enemigo, pero solo te diré que tu princesa no la tendrá nada fácil—dijo Kaitou mientras sonreía arrogantemente

—Vámonos Mina será mejor que veamos cómo sigue Serena, no vale la pena discutir con el—dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de ahí en donde se encontraron a Tadshi afuera esperándolas

—Hola—dijo Tadshi con una gran sonrisa—Así que mamá, papá y tu—mientras hacía algunas señas con las manos

—Sí. Mina lo tenías muy escondido—dijo Seiya mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con el codo—Pero nada de sobrinos, bueno aun no así que si se pueden divertir pero con cuidado—mientras la miraba y ella se sonrojaba y Tadashi solo se reía, extrañaba estos momentos con su mamá y las locuras de su tío

— ¡SEIYA!—dijo ella avergonzada

—No te preocupes tío Seiya mamá me tendrá en algunos años, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—dijo Tadshi mientras reía—Ya dejemos de molestar a mamá y vamos a ver a la tía Serena

—Bien, vamos a ver a Serena—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a una Mina roja como tomate

El camino hacia el hospital fue tranquilo y con un poco de bromas hacia Mina y su relación con Yaten lo que provocaba que se sonrojara más y se pusiera nerviosa, después de una larga caminata y un viaje en Tren lograron llegar al hospital en donde se encontraba Serena y sus amigos

— ¿Cómo sigue Serena?—pregunto Mina mientras saludaba a sus amigas

—Ya se encuentra un poco mejor, solo fue un pequeño susto—dijo Ami

—Es un gran alivio—dijo Mina

—Y si mamá se porta bien, podrá ser dada de alta hoy en la noche—dijo Rini sin dejar de ver a Mina

—Si se trata de portarse bien o ser una buena paciente no creo que Serena encaje bien en esos términos—dijo Rei mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Rei hay que tener un poco de fe en Serena—dijo Ami mientras defendía a su rubia amiga— ¿Por cierto Mina quien es el?—pregunto la joven doctora mientras señalaba a Tadashi

—Él es Tadshi mi primo—dijo Mina

—Mucho gusto soy Tadshi Aino—dijo el mientras daba una pequeña reverencia

—Mina podemos hablar—dijo Artemis mientras llegaba con Luna con Diana en brazos y Helios

— ¿Artemis?—pregunto confundida al verlo en su forma humana

—Hablemos afuera—dijo el mientras la miraba

—Bien—dijo Mina mientras la seguía

Mientras tanto las chicas planeaban una pequeña reunión en la casa de Darien y Serena para poder saber que era lo que ataco a Serena

 **Con Artemis y Mina…**

Se habían sentado en una pequeña banca que estaba debajo de una gran árbol de sacuras

—Mina—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba—Ya dejemos este tonto juego de no hablarnos, soy tu guardián y más que eso me considero como un hermano y puedo llegar a decir que hasta un padre, me duele saber que no me hables o tratarnos como extraños—mientras apretaba los puños

—Artemis—susurro—A mí también me duele saber esto, pero entiende por favor, sé que proteger a la princesa es importante y un gran deber pero entiende que Misaki no es una distracción, para mí también ella es importante más que proteger a Serena—dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—Sola dame una razón para entenderte—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba a los ojos con la misma intensidad que ella quería entender la necesidad de estar con alado de esa niña— ¿Es solo para acercarte más a Yaten o tienes celos de Serena sobre su futuro?—le dolía decir eso pero quería entender a Mina

—Claro que no cómo puedes pensar eso de mi—dijo Mina molesta—Solo te puedo decir que ella es importante para mí como Diana lo es para ti, por favor dejemos de discutir—mientras lo abrazaba—Pronto te lo diré, te diré todo la verdad pero solo tenme paciencia—mientras daba un suspiro de cansancio

—Está bien, pero no tardes tanto—dijo Artemis

—Sí, creo que es mejor que te cuente algo—dijo Mina nerviosa y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos—Yaten y yo somos novios

— ¡¿Qué?!—dijo Artemis con una gran sorpresa

—Bien regresemos con los demás no quiero que se preocupen—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba de regreso al hospital

 **Más tarde…**

Mina se encontraba haciendo una pequeña maleta ya que pasarían esa noche en la casa de Serena ya que con la ayuda de Darien la habían logrado dar de alta, así que se asegurarían de que estuviera segura y saber quién era este nuevo enemigo

— ¿Seguro que podrás cuidar a Misaki, si quieres contrato una niñera?—dijo Mina preocupada de que sus pequeños se quedaran solos en casa

—Mamá no te preocupes yo me encargo de mi hermanita—dijo Tadashi mientras cargaba a Misaki en sus brazos

— ¿Seguro?—dijo Mina preocupada

—Seguro mamá, ahora ve y ayuda antes de que se te haga tarde, prometo no quemar la casa, perder a Misaki y hacer que se duerma temprano—dijo Tadashi

—Está bien—dijo Mina sonriendo—Si pasa algo o escuchan cualquier ruido me llaman y vendré inmediatamente hacia aquí, por ciento les deje dinero para que pidan algo de comida y recuerden que tienen que dormirse temprano—mientras les daba un beso a cada uno en sus frentes—Vere si puedo escaparme para darles las buenas noches—mientras sonreia

—Ya mamá osa deja a tus pequeños ositos, ellos estarán bien—dijo Seiya mientras reia

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—dijo Mina mientras miraba molesta a Seiya

—Mamá osa—dijo Seiya mientras se reía—O debería decirte gruñonsita ya que como eres novia del enano se te pudo haber pegado algo de su mal carácter—mientras ponía una pose de pensativo

—Vámonos con Serena—dijo Mina mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de su departamento

—Cuídense pequeños si pasa algo solo llámenos—dijo Seiya mientras se despedía de ellos y trataba de alcanzar a Mina

—Bien pequeña que te parece si pedimos pizza y tenemos una maratón de películas—dijo Tadashi mientras le sonreía a su hermana

—Sí que pizza que rico—Misaki—Estoy muy feliz de que mamá y papá sean novios y viste traía el relicario—mientras sonreía emocionada—Ya estoy lista para enseñarte lo que hay en mi mochila—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa y corría hacia el cuarto de su mamá donde se encontraba su mochila

 **En la casa Chiba…**

Darien preparaba algunos futones en donde se quedarían a dormir las chicas y los hermanos Kou, aunque no se sentía cómodo con la compañía de uno de ellos pero si era para ayudar a su esposa haría lo que fuera

— ¿Necesitas ayuda papá?—pregunto Rini mientras traía puesta una pijama rosa con un estampado de conejos

—No gracias solo hay que esperar que lleguen las chicas—dijo Darien

—Y no se olviden de los Kou—dijo Helios mientras ponía un tazón de botanas

—Si—dijeron Darien y Rini a coro

Después de una pequeña platica en familia las chicas poco a poco comenzaron a llegar hasta que por fin la casas estuviera completa

— ¿Y bien Serena nos podrías decir cómo era la persona que te ataco?—pregunto Ami mientras dejaba a un lado su taza con té

—No podía ver su rostro solo pude ver que llevaba una máscara de zorro y estaba cubierto por una capa negra, su ropa era toda de color negro—dijo Serena mientras temblaba un poco al recordar esto

—Calma mamá ya nadie te dañara—dijo Rini mientras acariciaba su espalda

—Gracias pequeña—dijo Serena

—Algo más con lo que nos puedas ayudar—dijo Luna mientras la miraba preocupada

—Llevaba una daga con un mango de color plateado y la punta de la hoja tenía una tonalidad morada, él quería verme sufrir—dijo Serena

—No puede ser ningún enemigo que conozcamos, a todos los hemos derrotados—dijo Mina mientras hacia una mueca

—Sea quien sea tenemos que acabar con el no podemos dejar que dañen a Serena o al bebé—dijo Haruka de brazos cruzados

—Lo haremos pero la pregunta es cómo—dijo Hotaru— ¿Si aparece en sueños como haremos para estar todos en el mismo sueño?

—Yo me encargare de ello—dijo Setsuna mientras aparecía en una pequeña esfera de luz

—Setsuna—dijeron a coro todos

—Hola, respecto a su problema tendremos que hacer un hechizo en donde nos iremos al mundo terrenal de los sueños y veremos si esa persona aparece de nuevo—dijo Setsuna seria

—Me parece buen plan—dijo Rei

—Ahora tendremos que poner nuestros pijamas—dijo Lita— ¿Por cierto chicos en donde dejaron a su sobrina?—pregunto

—Se quedó bajo el cuidado del primo de Mina—dijo Yaten no muy convencido de dejar a la niña con un Aino

—Pero por que no la trajeron, la niña es su sobrina, debe de tener poderes nos podría ayudar—dijo Serena confundida

—Aún es muy pequeña para eso—dijo Marker

—Rini también lo era cuando nos ayudó en el pasado y eso no era impedimento—dijo Ami

—Pero Misaki no es Rini—dijo Mina molesta su instinto materno se hacía presente otra vez pero al ver las miradas que se posaron en ellas en especial la de Helios y Rini se disculpó y fue al baño a ponerse la pijama

— _Sí que eres una mamá osa, siempre protegiendo a tus pequeños ositos_ —pensó Seiya mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

—Por cierto Luna ¿Por qué están en su forma humana?—pregunto Yaten mientras sostenía a Diana y le hacía cosquillas, a las que la pequeña Diana soltaba pequeñas carcajadas

—Aun no lo sabes Yaten—dijo Artemis celoso de que la pequeña riera con tanta facilidad con el menor de los Kou y no con el—Ven dame a Diana es su hora de siesta

—No seas tan celoso Artemis, Yaten no se la va a robar—dijo Mina mientras salía del baño con un pijama de dos piezas y de un color anaranjado

—A un no olvida el pequeño crush que Luna tuvo con él, no quiero que eso pase otra vez pero con mi pequeña—dijo Artemis mientras abrazaba a Diana con cuidado de no lastimarla

—No te preocupes de que Yaten, él va estar muy ocupado con Mina—dijo Seiya en burla mientras lo señalaba en una pequeña pelea, ya que Yaten se encontraba regañando a Mina por tener una pijama muy reveladora

— ¿Qué es lo que está tratando decir Seiya Mina?—dijo Serena con curiosidad interrumpiendo la pequeña pelea

—Esto, lo que Seiya quiere decir es—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo responder a eso

—Que el enano y Mina son novios—dijo Figther con una sonrisa, y fue ahí en donde las preguntas fueron llegado

 **Con Misaki y Tadashi…**

Los hermanos se encontraban en uno de los sillones mientras se cubrían con una gran cobija de lana

— ¿Bien pequeña ahora me dirás que tanto traes en es mochila?—pregunto Tadshi mientras miraba los ojos de su hermana

—Si Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras se deshacía del abrazo de su hermano y abría lentamente la mochila—Traigo la foto de mamí y papí—mientras le pasaba una foto en donde se encontraban Mina y Yaten en el día de su boda—También traje esto pero no se para que sirven—mientras le enseñaba las viejas plumas transformadoras de su madre

— ¿De dónde las sacaste?—pregunto Dashi asombrado

—Los encontré un día debajo de mi cama ¿pero qué son?—pregunto Misaki curiosa

—Te acuerdas de las historias que te contaba el tío Seiya sobre unas las heroínas de Tokio y que mamá formaba partes de ella—dijo Tadashi

—Si—respondía ella

—Esto utilizaba mamá para transformarse—dijo Tadashi pero sobre todo le llamo la atención unas pequeñas partiduras que sobresalían de la mochila, conocía muy bien esas letras y sabía que haría con ellas

—Woow—dijo Misaki mientras soltaba un pequeño bozteso

—Ven pequeña—dijo Tadashi mientras la cargaba—Vamos a dormir—mientras le acariciaba su cabello

—Solo una película más si—dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—Está bien pero solo la última—dijo Tadashi mientras se volvían acomodar en el sillón pero a los minutos en que la película iba comenzando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que alertaron a Tadashi

— ¿Dashi que fue eso?—pregunto Misaki adormilada

—No fue nada pequeña tu sigue viendo la película—dijo Tadashi para distraerla pero los ruidos no cesaban—Yo iré a investigar—mientras tomaba un sartén como arma

—No, yo iré contigo—dijo Misaki mientras lo miraba

—Misaki puede ser peligroso—dijo Tadashi

—No, te dejare ir solo eres mi hermano—dijo Misaki mientras iba abrazar una de sus piernas y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

—Dándome esa mirada siento que papá me esta mirado, está bien pero solo no te alejes de mi—dijo Tadashi mientras salía del departamento de su madre con cuidado, se acercaron a donde se encontraban esos extraños ruidos y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver lo que encontraron

 **En la casa Chiba…**

Después de una gran interrogación hacia Mina y Yaten, Setsuna ya se encontraba lista para iniciar el viaje hacia el mundo de los sueños en donde ayudarían a Serena afrentar a este nuevo enemigo

—Como en los viejos tiempo—dijo Lita mientras se tronaba los dedos

—Si—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su pluma transformadora y le daba una gran sonrisa

—En unos minutos estaremos listos—dijo Setsuna mientras empezaba a preparar todo lo que necesitarian

—Bien, Serena solo vuelve hacer lo mismo que hiciste cuando apareció el—dijo Ami mientras les sonreía

—Gracias chicas—dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

—Ahora hay que dormir—dijo Setsuna mientras quemaba un poco de incienso y decía algunas palabras en un idioma que ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo

Poco a poco se fueron durmiendo cada uno y entraban en lo más profundo de sus sueños, cada vez que entraban en el mundo de los sueños los colores se estaban atenuando cada vez más llegar a los sueños de Serena

—No podría dudar que Serena soñara esto—dijo Rei mientras miraba todo el panorama, todo lleno de dulces y colores—Hasta en sus sueños es una glotona

—Oye—dijo Serena ofendida

—Pero si es la verdad—dijo Rei—Solo a ti se te ocurre soñar con comida chatarra y golosinas

—Ya chicas no se peleen—dijo Ami mientras las trataba de separar

—Extrañaba estas escenas—dijo Marker riendo mientras miraba la pequeña discusión

—Ni me lo digas—dijo Taiki mientras reía

—Recuerden estar atentos a cualquier cambio en el ambiente—dijo Haruka mientras se transformaba en su forma scaout—Ya es hora de transformarse chicas—mientras las miraba

Después de que se transformaron esperaron a que llegara ese nuevo enemigo. Mientras tanto Serena aprovechaba para comer golosinas sin que la pudieran regañar

—Serena sabes que no debes de comer eso—dijo Ami enojada mientras iba a quitarse los chocolates

—Nooo Sailor Mercury porque hasta en mis sueños me torturas—dijo Serena llorando falsamente

—Serena jamás cambiara—dijo Seiya mientras se reía y sin poder quitar la mirada de ella

—Concéntrate—dijo Yaten mientras lo miraba

—Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que los vemos así—dijo Sailor Jupiter mientras miraba atentamente a los hermanos Kou con esas raras armaduras, cada una era distinto pero se podía ver los pequeños detalles de las flores

—Es verdad, solo nos vieron en las forma de nuestra hermanas—dijo Taiki—Estás armaduras corresponden a nuestras personalidades por eso es que cada una es diferente, todos los caballeros que han servido a la princesa las han usado—mientras miraba a sus hermanos

—Eso explica también los estilos de cada una—dijo Sailor Mercury—La de Yaten es un poco más refinada y elegante se podría decir que hasta brilla—mientras miraba como Yaten hablaba con Sailor Venus—La de Seiya se podría su diseño es más relajado y la tuya Taiki su diseños y las flores se ven más calmadas y serias—mientras daba una gran sonrisa

—Sí que lo has descubierto de una manera tan fácil—dijo Taiki con una sonrisa

 **Con Darien y Artemis…**

—Darien todo saldrá bien—dijo Artemis mientras los mira—Los chicos podrán proteger bien a Serena

—Lose pero me preocupa que algo mal pueda pasar—dijo Darien—Me da miedo de que no la puedo proteger—mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Serena

—Darien, sé que quieres estar ahí pero haces un gran trabajo aquí, en caso de que el ataque en este terreno—dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a ellos

—Lose pero aun así mis nervios siguen—dijo Darien

—Señor recuerde que tanto Rini como las demás sailor´s podrán proteger a mi madre—dijo Helios mientras le entregaba un poco de té

—Gracias—dijo Darien mientras tomaba la taza de té

 **Con las Sailor´s…**

Habían tomado pequeños turnos mientras cuidaban a Serena y descansaban un poco

—Estas segura de que esto funcionara—dijo Serena mientras miraba a Sailor Venus

—Por supuesto que si—dijo Venus—Además no sería la primera vez que tengo que ser tu—mientras reía un poco hacia aparecer una pequeña polvera en forma del signo de venus

— ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Serena de manera curiosa

—Es una polvera que tiene la misma función que tu pluma para transformarme en cualquier cosa—dijo Venus mientras sonreía

—Chica lista—dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba e ellas—ya entiendo tu plan—mientras la miraba

—Sí, será una forma en que podamos distraerlo y mantener Serena segura—dijo Venus mientras se transformaba en Serena—Ahora que empiece el show—hacia una reverencia

Como dijo Mina era hora de que el show empezara, cada uno ya tenía su posición solo esperaban la llegada del enemigo, tenían que trabajar con precisión y cuidado para no ser descubiertos

—Espero que esto funcione—dijo Rini preocupada mientras miraba como Venus actuaba como su madre

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, esto funcionara—dijo Seiya mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo, pero Rini solo decidió ignorarlo, lo que decepciono un poco a Seiya

—Shh ponga atención él ya está llegado—dijo Haruka mientras señalaba como poco a poco el paisaje que estaba soñando Serena iba cambiando poco a poco a uno más oscuro y muerto

—Nos volvemos a ver otra vez princesa—dijo el hombre de la máscara de zorro

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—dijo Venus mientras fingía ser Serena

—De ti—dijo el mientras acariciaba su mejilla poniendo un poco tensa a Venus y Yaten—Nada ya que tú no eres la princesa—mientras sus manos bajan al cuello de ella y poco a poco comenzaba a horacarla

—Suéltame—dijo Venus mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre

—Muéstrate ahora mismo princesa si no quieres que tu amiga muera—dijo el hombre de la máscara del zorro

—Sera mejor que la sueltes—dijo Seiya mientras aparecía—Somos más que tu así que no tienes oportunidad—mientras sonreía

— No dejare que dañes a mi mamá ni a mi hermano—dijo Rini mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

—No me hagan reír—dijo el mientras tonaba los dedos y un gran humo negro comenzó a aparecer y tomaba como prisioneros a todos—Veamos que puden hacer

—Suéltanos—dijo Sailor Healer mientras trataba de romper el agarre que tenían las sombras sobre ellos

—Ahora iré por mi premio—dijo el hombre de la máscara de zorro mientras soltaba a Sailor Venus que poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar el aire que le fue robado

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú?—pregunto Sailor Saturno mientras los miraba

—Solo llámenme Kurama—dijo mientras sonreía—Ahora dejemos hablar y muéstrenme a la princesa—mientras hacía aparecer la misma daga que la otra vez

—No…no les hagas daño—dijo Serena mientras se hacía presente—No les hagas daños por favor—mientras lo miraba asustada

—Perfecto—dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

—No te acercaras a ella—dijo Sailor Venus mientras se ponía enfrente de Serena y hacia aparecer su katana

—Sigues siendo la misma—dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Venus —Por lo menos en esta línea del tiempo aun sigues viva—mientras la miraba

— ¿Sailor Venus lo conoces?—pregunto Serena mientras la miraba

—Claro que no, como puedes pensar eso—dijo Sailor Venus mientras fruncía el ceño

—Ya basta de plática—dijo Kurama mientras hacía que su daga se transformara en una katana—Hazte a un lado mi asunto no es contigo si no con la princesa de la Luna—mientras alzaba su Katana contra la de Sailor Venus

—Ve ayudar a los demás yo lo distraigo—dijo Sailor Venus mientras miraba a Kurama

—Está bien—dijo Serena mientras iba con sus compañeros para poder tratar de sacarlos de ahí—No puedo—mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver que sus amigos estaban sufriendo ella termino perdiendo el conocimiento

Mina seguía en su pequeña batalla con Kurama tenía que admitir que era muy bueno, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que el sabia o descubría sus movimientos, pero en un pequeños descuido al distraerse al ver como Serena terminaba tendida en el suelo, Kurama aprovecho para poder terminar con ella

—Lo siento pero ella es mía—dijo Phantom Ace mientras aparecía para proteger a Sailor Venus y con su ataque logro liberar a todos

—Tsk, no te metas en lo que no te conviene soldado—dijo Kurama mientras miraba a Phantom Ace

—Claro que me meteré siempre y cuando que tenga que ver con mi Venus—dijo Phantom Ace mientras sonreía

Sailor Venus había aprovechado la oportunidad para ir con Serena y ver que se encontrara bien

—Serena—dijo Mina mientras ponía su cabeza en su regazo y le daba pequeñas palmaditas

—Mamá—dijo Rini mientras corría hacia ellas

—Ella está bien solo se desmayó—dijo Sailor Venus mientras miraba a Rini

 **Con Tadashi y Misaki…**

— ¿Crees que mamá nos deje quedarnos con el?—pregunto Misaki mientras abrazaba un gran y peludo perro blanco

—Bueno mamá no dijo nada de meter perros en la casa—dijo Tadashi mientras reia

—Yeii—grito la pequeña con gran felicidad

—Pero antes tenemos que hacer un trato—dijo Tadashi mientras se incaba a la altura de su hermana

— ¿Qué trato?—pregunto confundida y preocupada Misaki

—Si en una semana no aparece ningún volante en que estén buscado a Shiba—dijo Tadashi mientras leía el nombre del perro en la placa que traía—Convenceré a mamá para poder quedárnoslo, pero si llegan aparece los dueños lo tendremos que entregar—mientras miraba a su hermana con un semblante triste

—Está bien—dijo Misaki desanimada mientras seguía acariciando a Shiba

—Misa mírame pequeña—dijo Tadashi con ternura y tomaba su mentón para que alzara su vista—Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que en nuestro futuro convocamos a mamá y papá de tener un perro como Shiba—mientras tomaba el meñique de la pequeña junto con el de el

— ¿Enserio?— pregunto Misaki—Espera dijiste ¿mamá y papá?—mientras lo miraba con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

—Claro pequeña, no eres la única que desea tener a mamá en casa—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía y acariciaba su cabellera

—Dashi—susurro y saltaba hacia su cuello para darle un gran abrazo—Te quiero mucho—mientras se acurrucaba en el

 **En la casa Chiba…**

— ¡Phantom Ace!—grito Artemis alterado—Como es posible que siga aquí se supone que Mina lo había derrotado hace tiempo—mientras miraba a Mina

—No eres el único que le sorprende que el este aquí—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Sea quien sea gracias a él nos liberamos de Kurama y Serena esta sin ningun rasguño—dijo Rei

—Espera que Phantom Ace no era el compañero de Sailor V en las historietas que tiene Serena—dijo Ami mientras miraba a Artemis y Luna

—Si pero termino traicionando a Mina, siempre fue el enemigo—dijo Artemis mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Mina porque rayos no me dijiste que el habia regresado

—Pense que yo sola podía con el cómo en el pasado—dijo Mina mientras apretaba sus puños

—Espera entonces todo lo que decían esas historietas eran reales—dijo Serena sorprendida

—No todo es verdad—dijo Mina—Pero en parte esas historietas cuentan mi historia como sailor V

— ¿Mina, de donde sacaste esa espada?—pregunto Luna mientras la señalaba

—Larga historia, mejor dejemos el tema de Phantom Ace de un lado lo que importa aquí es saber cuándo volverá atacar Kurama—dijo Mina tratando de evitar el tema

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunto Darien analizando la situación—Si tuvieras que elegir entre pelear con Phantom Ace y Kurama, que es lo que escogerías—mientras la miraba serio, en algún momento Mina sabía que esta pregunta aparecía, ni ella misma sabía que decir ahora estaba divida en dos opciones proteger a su familia de Phantom Ace o proteger a su princesa como era su misión principal

—Darien—dijo Serena un poco molesta

—Estoy esperando mi respuesta—dijo Darien de manera seria sin dejar de mirar a Mina, no quería ser duro con ella pero tampoco dejaría que nada le pasara a Serena y a su familia, para el eso era lo más importante en este momento

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar tanto en un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **El perro que encontraron Misaki y Tadashi es un gigante de los pirineos**

 **Los nombres de Tadashi y Hiro los saque de la película de grandes héroes de Disney.**

 **Ahora ante la postura de Darien Mina tendrá que escoger muy bien su camino y saber, pero toma la decisión que tome no estará sola**

 **Mina como Serena también puede transformase en cualquier persona gracias a su polvera mágica, esta polvera sale en el manga de Sailor V y en la serie de Sailor Moon Crystal y también cuenta con una pluma que hace que su enemigo diga la verdad, algo así como el lazo de la verdad de wonder woman, esta también sale en el manga**

 **Significado de Hiro:**

 **Hiro.-Generoso**


	12. Capítulo 11- Nuestra primera cita

Había pasado una semana desde que habían pasado aquella tarde en la casa de Serena y Darien en donde la cabeza de Mina las palabras de Darien aún seguían frescas, sabía que el proteger de Serena la princesa de la luna era una tarea importante pero sus hijos valían más que la misma princesa, le era difícil escoger pero sin duda escogería a sus hijos no dejaría que nada ni nadie los lastimara, si eso significaba ponerse en contra de sus amigas de Artemis

—Mina ya no pienses tanto en lo que Darien te dijo—dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía y le ofrecía un poco de chocolate caliente—Tomes la decisión que tomes siempre te apoyare—mientras le sonreía

—Gracias Seiya—dijo Mina mientras contemplaba su chocolate—Pero mis hijos son primero—mientras daba un gran suspiro

—Te ayudare en lo que más pueda—dijo Seiya mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus sobrinos—¿Y los niños?—pregunto

—Salieron con Yaten, al parecer los niños tratan de encontrar a los dueños de Shiba el perro que encontraron y Tadashi le prometió a Misaki en tratar de convencerme en quedárnoslo en caso de que el dueño no aparezca—dijo Mina mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate

—Al parecer papá Yaten está asumiendo su papel—dijo Seiya riendo

— ¿Crees que ya es hora de que le diga la verdad a Yaten sobre Tadashi y Misaki?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Eso no me corresponde responderte si no a tu corazón—dijo Seiya mientras apuntaba hacia su corazón

 **Con Yaten y sus hijos…**

Se encontraban en el parque repartiendo volantes con la información sobre Shiba y en donde podían encontrarlo, Misaki no estaba muy acuerdo en eso pero una promesa era una promesa

—Oye Tadashi—dijo Yaten mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sin soltar la mano de Misaki junto con la correa de Shiba

—Si—dijo Tadashi

— ¿Sabes qué cosas le agradan a tu prima?— pregunto Yaten un poco avergonzado en no saber casi nada de Mina

—Ma..Oh si Mina, oye pero si tú eres su novio deberías de saber más—le respondió Tadashi riendo un poco— _No fui el único que noto a mamá triste, no regreso con buen semblante de aquella noche_ —pensó el hermano mayor

—Tsk solo quiero saber más de ella—dijo Yaten sonrojado provocando que Misaki riera un poco

—Mira solo haz algo que nazca de ti, solo sorpréndela—dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa

—Gracias—dijo Yaten mientras lo miraba detenidamente no sabía pero cada vez que veía a esos dos niños algo en ellos le causaba una gran curiosidad y un sentimiento que no sabía explicar

— ¿Yo puedo ayudar?—pregunto Misaki con una gran sonrisa que Yaten no pudo negar

—Claro que si—dijo Yaten mientras se ponía a la altura de la pequeña—¿Dime que crees alegre a Mina?—le pregunto

—Mhh—dijo Misaki mientras pensaba que le podría gustar a su mamá, al conocerla un poco más había descubierto ciertas cosas de su mamá como su gusto a los girasoles y sus lazos para el cabello, pero lo que más amaba su mamá era los chocolates y las cosas románticas—Ya se girasoles a Mina le gustan mucho como también los osos de peluche—mientras trataba de recordar un poco más

—No te esfuerces mucho pequeña con esta información tengo, ¿Pero cómo has sabido esto de ella con tampoco tiempo, espera no me digas que Mina te dijo todo esto para que me lo dijeras a mí?—pregunto Yaten extrañado, Tadashi quería saber también como obtuvo esa información él no le había comentado nada sobre los gusto de su madre y ella tampoco le comento nada

—Fácil, en la ventana de la cocina tiene un jarrón con girasoles siempre está al pendiente de ellas además, tiene un mismo aroma que esas flores—dijo Misaki mientras recordaba la primera vez que olio esa fragancia en ella

—Ahora regresemos a casa—dijo Yaten con una sonrisa ya sabía cómo le podría subir el humor a Mina, tenía que admitirlo le gustaba más esa chica alocada y soñadora que conocía

 **En el departamento de Mina…**

Después una larga charla con Seiya Mina ya había tomado una decisión que para bien o mal era lo mejor para ella y sus hijos

—Dejame ayudarte o te vas a lastimar—dijo Seiya mientras le quitaba el cuchillo a Mina—Ya no pienses tanto las cosas—mientras le sonreía—Además no quiero que mi cuñada muera antes de tiempo—mientras reía

—Eres un tonto—dijo Mina riendo

A los poco minutos llego Yaten con los niños y como le había dicho Misaki los girasoles se encontraban en el mismo lugar y cuando Mina se acercó para saber cómo les había ido tenía la misma fragancia que aquella flores, pero también se percató de pequeños detalles que jamás se había percatado

— ¿Seiya esta noche podrías cuidar a los niños?—le pregunto Yaten a Seiya mientras lo miraba

—Si no hay problema—dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba

—Creo que no entiendo—dijo Mina

—Tú y yo saldremos esta noche Minako no es nada que puedas entender—dijo Yaten como si nada mientras miraba como la rubia se sonrojaba amaba verla así nerviosa y un poco más torpe de lo que era provocando el una pequeña risa

—Tu yo… juntos, juntos en una cita—dijo Mina sonrojada

—Claro si no quieres lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión—dijo Yaten mientras miraba la reacción de Mina

—Nooo…claro que no hoy estoy libre y Seiya puede hacerla de niñera—dijo Mina mientras reía nerviosa

—No se preocupen ustedes salgan y yo me encargo de los niños—dijo Seiya mientras le guiñaba el ojo a sus sobrinos—Ahora Yaten será mejor que te vayas para te arregles y Mina también

—Por qué me corres si estamos en el departamento de Mina—dijo Yaten molesto mientras miraba hacia su hermano

—Tu solo hazme caso soy el mayor así que fuera de la casa—dijo Seiya mientras trataba de sacar a Yaten del departamento de Mina

 **Minutos más tarde…**

Mina se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que oficialmente era la primera cita que tenía con Yaten ni en sus sueños se hubiera imaginado que eso le pasaría, bueno si lo soñó varias veces o en sus más íntimos pensamientos se imaginaba lo que nunca podía tener pero ahora en realidad si iba pasar y no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse

—Mamá tranquila, solo es papá—dijo Tadashi viendo a su madre al borde del colapso

—¿Así era mi mamá cuando estaba con papá?—pregunto Misaki riendo junto con su hermano

—Algo así—dijo Tadashi—Ahora mamá escojamos un bonito vestido—mientras miraba el ropero de su mamá

—Este Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras señalaba un vestido muy peculiar

—Buena elección Misa—dijo Tadashi mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Misaki

— ¿Están seguros?—pregunto Mina mientras miraba el vestido— _No recuero haberlo comprando_ —pensó mientras lo miraba extrañada

 **Con Yaten y Seiya…**

Seiya había llevado a rastras a Yaten de regreso a la casa de sus hermanos, fue una tarea fácil aunque con un poco de insultos por parte de Yaten

— ¿Qué rayos haces?—pregunto Yaten mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Seiya

—Ayudándote para que todo salga a la perfección con mi cuñadita—dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

— ¿Cuñadita?—le pregunto Yaten mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

—Si mi cuñadita Mina, así que vamos para la casa—dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

Después de una larga caminata por fin llegaron a la casa de la familia Kou los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver a Yaten y Seiya juntos

— ¿Paso algo malo?—pregunto Taiki preocupado por las expresiones que traía sus hermanos

—Todo lo contrario aquí tu hermano—dijo Seiya mientras señalaba a Yaten—Por fin tubo la iniciativa de invitar a nuestra cuñadita a una cita—mientras sonreía

— ¿Cuñadita?—pregunto Taiki un poco curioso

—Saldré con Mina si, así que si me permiten tengo que ir alistarme—dijo Yaten mientras lograba escapar de Seiya para ir a tomar un corto baño

—Esto es nuevo—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a Seiya

—Nah para mí que Yaten le termina pidiendo matrimonio—dijo Seiya tratando de no reír

—Seiya no es tentando al futuro—dijo Taiki en forma de regaño

—Los dejo me toco ser la niñera así que será mejor que me vaya—dijo Seiya

—Tráelos esta noche—dijo Taiki mientras sonreía

—Está bien—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía y se despedía para regresar con Mina y los niños

La hora de la gran cita de Mina y Yaten había llegado y los dos se encontraban muy nerviosas Mina más ya que era la primera vez que en verdad salía con alguien que amaba y que era amabada

—Calma mamá todo saldrá bien además la prueba de esto somos nosotros—dijo Tadashi en forma orgullosa

—Si Mina no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba

—Todo saldrá bien mamí ya lo veras—dijo Misaki sonriendo mientras acariciaba las orejas de Shiba

—Gracias—dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto— ¿Creen que es demasiado?—pregunto mientras se señalaba

—Claro que no—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba muy bien—Veras que dejaras a mi hermano sin habla—mientras sonreía—Ahora vamos que el enano se te esta perando

 **Con Yaten…**

Se encontraba esperando en la sala del departamento a Mina vestía casual, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga de tres cuartos con un chaleco de color gris, miraba debes en cuando su reloj contando los minutos y sintiéndose nervioso de que la rubia se estaba tardando en bajar pero sus suplicas fueron escuchadas pero al verla con aquel vestido naranja que se ajustaba a sus curvas, su cabello había sido recogido en una gran trenza que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombre y llevaba un poco de maquijalle y aquel sonrojo que adornaba en su rostro hacia que se viera un poco tierna

—Hola, perdón por haberte hecho esperar—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa mientras lo miraba

—Ya me acostumbre a tu sentido del tiempo—dijo Yaten mientras reía

—No es gracioso—dijo Mina mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

—Ya dejen de molestarse y será mejor que se vayan—dijo Seiya mientras los trataba de sacar del departamento

—Oye Seiya—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba—Te recuerdo que este es mi departamento

—Sí, sí, si lo que digas mejor váyanse que yo también hice planes con los niños y si ustedes no se apuran mis planes se echaran a perder—dijo Seiya pero sintió un pequeño temor al ver la mirada que les daban Mina y Yaten

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Yaten y Mina se encontraban caminando tomados de la mano mientras disfrutaban del silencio que poco a poco iba desapareciendo mientras más se acercaban al muelle en donde se encontraba una pequeña feria

—Baia nunca pensé que al gran Yaten Kou le agradaran estos tipo de eventos—dijo Mina de manera burlona mientras miraba al chico de ojos verdes

—Los detesto—dijo Yaten de manera seria—Pero sé que a ti te agradan este tipo de cosas—mientras daba un gran suspiro pero se sorprendió al ver que la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando sacar un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

—Ahora ven vamos a jugar—dijo Mina mientras tomaba de la mano a Yaten y lo llevaba algunos de los juegos para que le ganara un oso de peluche, aunque Yaten no se definía como una persona atlética o de buen tino después de muchos intentos logro ganar un pequeño peluche de llavero

—Por lo menos no perderé más mis llaves—dijo Mina con una sonrisa tratando de animar a Yaten—Además es lindo—mientras miraba el pequeño llavero de panda

—No ayudas mucho Minako—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba

—No es enserio me agrado mucho y sabes que tiendo a perder las cosas muy fáciles—dijo Mina mientras reia apenada

—En eso tienes razón, no me imagino que será cuando tengas hijos pobres de ellos—dijo Yaten en forma de burla

—Oye sería una buena madre—dijo Mina haciendo un pequeño puchero— ¿Tú has pensado en tener hijos?—mientras lo miraba

—No soy tan fan de los niños, así que me quedo así sin hijos—dijo Yaten de manera seria pero se percató de la expresión que había puesto Mina y se maldijo así mismo había estropeado ese momento—Mina yo..—no sabía que decir

—No importa, mejor vayamos a ver el atardecer—dijo Mina mientras lo llevaba hacia una parte del muelle en donde se podía ver como los colores del sol se combinaban con los de mar formando una linda postal

Mina se encontraba recargada sobre brazos en el barandal del muelle mientras miraba en silencio el atardecer y ponía en orden sus ideas que han estaban acabando mental mente con ella, mientras tanto con Yaten se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero de vez en cuando la contemplaba, desde que había conocida a Mina por primera vez la veía débil y derrotado

 **Con Seiya y los niños…**

Como le había prometido había llevado a los niños y a Shiba a pasar en la noche en la casa de sus hermanos pero en estos momentos la casa se había convertido en una zona de guerra de harina

—¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?—pregunto Taiki suspirado estresado mientras miraba la sala y la cocina hecha un desastre

—Ya relájate hermanito no pasa nada—dijo Seiya mientras sonreia siniestra mente y le arrojaba un poco de harina

—Seiya—dijo Taiki molesto mientras lo perseguía por la casa o más bien la pequeña zona de guerra

 **Flashback…**

 _Seiya había llegado una hora después de Yaten fuera por Mina, al llegar a su casa se encontró que solo estaban su hermana Figther y Healer_

 _—Taiki nos comentó que vendrían—dijo Figther mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa—Veo que han traido a Shiba—mientras miraba al gran perro persiguiendo a Healer_

 _—Seiya aleja esa cosa de mi sabes que no me llevo nada bien con esos sacos de pulgas—dijo Healer molesta_

 _—Shiba no es un saco de pulgas—dijo Misaki mientras hacia un pequeño puchero y se cruzaba de brazos_

 _—Pensé que Mina ya se había encargado de el—dijo Figther mientras miraba a Seiya_

 _—Mina solo deja que la pequeña se quede con el hasta que su dueño aparezca—dijo Seiya mientras miraba como Shiba había logrado alcanzar a su hermana menor y era ´´atacada´´ por el_

 _—Yo me encargo—dijo Tadashi mientras iba por Shiba y lo alejaba de su futura tía_

 _—Mantén lejos a esa cosa de mí—dijo Healer mientras miraba Shiba_

 _—Tía Healer mala, Shiba no es una cosa es mi amigo—dijo Misaki mientras la miraba frunciendo el ceño y logrando que Tadashi riera_

 _— ¿Y tú de que te ríes?—le pregunto molesta Healer_

 _—No de nada—dijo Tadashi mientras seguía riendo_

 _Minutos más tardes…_

 _Después de una ignorada Healer por Misaki y un Tadashi que seguía riendo de eso Figther hiso una ofrenda de paz y eso fue preparar galletas con chipas de chocolates_

 _—Oye Misa—dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba un poco de harina_

 _—Mande Dashi—le dijo ella mientras seguía concentrada revolviendo un la mezcla de las galletas mientras Healer le ayudaba a sostener el tazón_

 _—Alguien quiere decirte hola—dijo Tadashi mientras le daba una gran sonrisa_

 _— ¿Quién?—le pregunto con un poco de duda y curiosidad_

 _—El señor harina—dijo Tadashi mientras le aventaba un poco de harina a la cara_

 _—¡DASHI!—le dijo muy molesta Misaki mientras quitaba un poco de harina de su rostro y veía molesto a su hermano que se estaba riendo de ella_

 _—Los Aino solo son sinónimos de problemas—dijo Healer mientras le ayudaba a Misaki limpiar su cara_

 _Pero Misaki no se quedó atrás ella también tomo un poco de haría y se la lanzo a su hermano mayor pero el logro esquivar ese ataque y el que termino lleno de harina fue Seiya y así poco a poco comenzó una pequeña guerra en donde se hicieron dos bandos chicos contra chicas_

 ** _Fin del Flahsbacks…_**

 **Con Mina y Yaten.**

Ya se sentía un poco culpable del ánimo de Mina, al dar una pequeña vuelta por el muelle se encontró con un pequeño puesto de flores y recordó lo que le dijo Misaki sobre los girasoles

—Buenos tardes joven, ¿dígame que es lo que desea?—pregunto una señora de edad avanzada mientras regaba unas rosas

—Buenas tardes—dijo Yaten de manera respetuosa— ¿Disculpe tendrá girasoles?—pregunto

—Claro que si jóvene—dijo la señora mientras tomaba unos cuantos—Sabe en el lenguaje de las flores los girasoles tiene un significado hermoso—mientras le sonreía y los envolvía en un poco de pales para luego adornarlos con una gran moño anaranjado

—No sabía que también las flores tuvieran su lenguaje—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba un poco de dinero para pagarlas

—Hijo todo en este mundo tiene su propio lenguaje y significado—dijo la señora mientras le sonreía—Sabes esos girasoles que llevas significan que admiras a esa persona y que solo tienes ojos para ella, sabes debe de ser una chica especial no cualquiera regala girasoles así que no la dejes ir—mientras sonreia

—Gracias—dijo Yaten un poco sonrojado pero en verdad lo que le dijo la señora tenía razón Mina era especial y sentía mucha admiración hacia ella, detrás de esa faceta de atolondrada y en ocasiones inmadura era una persona fuerte una líder nata—Mina—se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la tomaba del hombro asustándola en el proceso—Perdón no quería asustarte—mientras desviaba la mirada

—No importa—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía y miraba los girasoles que traía en sus manos

—Son para ti—dijo Yaten un poco sonrojado mientras se las daba

—Gracias son hermosas—dijo Mina mientras las miraba con amor— ¿Cómo sabias que era mis favoritas?—le pregunto emocionada

—Solo lo supuse—dije Yaten mientras sonreía y agradecía mentalmente a Misaki por haberle dicho eso

—Muchas gracias Yaten en verdad—dijo Mina mientras besaba su mejilla y le daba una genuina sonrisa

—Mina si te hice sentir incomoda con lo que dije—dijo Yaten pero fue interrumpido por Mina

—No nada de eso—dijo Mina mientras negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía—Sé que en el futuro serás un gran padre, eso no era lo que me molestaba—mientras suspiraba cansada—Fue por lo que dijo Darien no sabría qué hacer si me pusieran a elegir entre salvar a Serena o detener a Kaitou

—No le des tan importancia sé que harás lo correcto—dijo Yaten mientras la abrazaba sorprendiendo a la rubia por esa acción—Ahora me tienes a mí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites esta vez no estarás sola—mientras tomaba su mentón y le daba un cálido beso el cual Mina lo correspondió con mucho amor y lo abrazaba por el cuello—Te amo—susurro sobre sus labios mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Mina y volvía a besarla dejando a una Mina muy sorprendida por la confesión que le había hecho Yaten

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, me alegra leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Y es verdad que en las flores existe un lenguaje secreto esto surgió en la era victoriana para mandar mensajes de amor secreto.**

 **Los girasoles significan: Gracias al amarillo de los girasoles podrás decirle a quien amas que es tu sol y que tu admiración crece y crece cada día. También expresarás la idea de que no tienes ojos para nadie más y que siempre girarás mirando su luz radiante.**

 **Todas las sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**


	13. Capítulo 12- Yo también te amo

Para Yaten esa noche dejo todos lo que sentía por Mina en aquellas dos palabreas que ella había esperado escuchar en toda su vida, terminaron su cita con una pequeña cena, la relación de ellos dos poco a poco iba creciendo y fortaleciéndose más y dándole más seguridad a Mina pero las dudas en Yaten aún eran persistentes.

El día se encontraba dándole una cálida bienvenida a la primavera y los chicos estaban empezando a preparar todo para poder ir al festival del Hanami y posteriormente ver los fuegos artificiales

 **Con los hermanos Kou.**

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Seiya a Yaten al verlo tan serio más de lo común

—No tengo nada—dijo Yaten mientras seguía mirando a la nada

—Vamos Yaten esa ni tú te la crees—dijo Seiya bromeando y despeinaba el cabello de Yate

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada—dijo Yaten molesto mientras quitaba molesto la mano de Seiya—Solo déjame solo—mientras lo miraba molesto

—Yaten, Seiya tiene razón tienes algo—dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba a ellos— ¿Algo paso en su cita?—le pregunto

—Es verdad desde que regresaste de la cita con Mina te vez más cambiado—dijo Marker mientras le acercaba un poco de té

— ¿Tal más estuvo para que estés así?—pregunto Figther riendo un poco pero su expresión cambio a una de temor al ver las miradas de sus hermanos

—Todo lo contrario—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba el té y de la daba un pequeño sorbo—Le dije que la amo—mientras suspiraba desesperado

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!—gritaron a coro sus hermanos mientras lo dejaban un poco sordo

 **Con Mina…**

Se encontraba con Serena y las chicas buscando yukatas para el festival de esta noche

— ¿Y cómo te fue con Yaten?—pregunto Serena muy interesada

—Me beso—dijo Mina sonrojada mientras miraba los colores de las yukatas

—No sabía Yaten tuviera sentimientos—dijo Lita con un poco de burla mientras tomaba una yukata de color verde con pequeñas flores de cerezo color blanco

—Lita Yaten si tiene sentimientos además es una gran persona—dijo Mina la miraba un poco molesta

—Mina tiene razón—dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a ella con la pequeña Diana dormida—Cuando Yaten me encontró me cuido muy bien a un recuerdo como se enojó Mina—mientras reía un poco

—Es cierto Yaten en ocasiones puede ser muy gruñón pero tiene su lado amable—dijo Ami mientras las miraba

—Me dijo que me amaba—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el suelo

—Y le dijiste lo mismo verdad—dijo Serena muy emocionada

—Yo solo lo bese—dijo Mina mientras la miraba

—Pero que rayos te pasa—dijo Serena mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la empezaba a sacudir—Como pudiste desaprovechar esta oportunidad Mina

—Serena creo que estas lastimando a Mina—dijo Ami mientras trataba de separarlas—Pero Serena tiene razón ¿qué fue lo que pasó?—le pregunto mientras la miraba con confusión

—Gracias Ami—dijo Mina un poco mareada—Y en verdad no sé qué pasó, por fin el chico que amo y se me declara y yo solo lo beso, Yaten debe de pensar que solo estoy jugando con el—suspiro frustrada mientras apretaba sus puños

—No lo creo Yaten no es tan tonto para pensar eso—dijo Rei animando a su amiga

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

—Creo que solo está jugando conmigo o es una rara venganza que está haciendo por lo mal que la llegue a tratar en el pasado—dijo Yaten al borde de los nervios

—Mina no es ese tipo de chica—dijo Yaten mientras miraba preocupado a su hermano

—Yaten—dijo Figther mientras se sentaba junto a el—Mina te ama en verdad y si no te dijo lo que quería escuchar tal vez no es el momento de ella—mientras lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo

—Además hay dos grandes razones que prueban que Mina te ama de verdad y en este momento tú no te das cuenta—dijo Seiya con una sonrisa—Deja de pensar tanto y haznos caso

— ¿Desde cuándo Seiya se volvió tan maduro?—dijo Healer en forma de burla

—Solo digamos que he crecido—dijo Seiya mientras sonreía orgulloso

—Haznos caso y no te atosigues porque ella no te dijo que también te amaba—dijo Marker

—Gracias—dijo Yaten

—Ya deja de pensar cosas sin sentido y mejor ve alistarte recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Mina y de ahí nos veremos con los demás en el parque—dijo Marker mientras lo miraba como iba a su cuarto—Bien creo que nosotros también tenemos que cambiarnos si queremos llegar temprano—mientras miraba al resto de sus hermanos en especial a Seiya

 **Con Mina…**

Había llegado a su departamento con tres yukatas pero sus pensamientos estaban a un en el aquel momento en que Yaten le dijo que la amaba, había esperado escuchar eso y ahora que lo había escuchado ella no sabía cómo expresarlo también

—Mamí—dijo Misaki mientras corría a recibirla y abrazar sus piernas

—Hola pequeña—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía y despeinaba su cabello

—Déjame ayudarte mamá—dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba las bolsas que Mina cargaba— ¿Y esto?—pregunto con curiosidad

—Son para el festival de esta noche así que ve alistarte que no tardaran por llegar por nosotros—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Si—dijo Misaki mientras saltaba emocionada—Sera mi primer festival con todos—mientras sonreía feliz e ilusionada

—Y van a venir más, así que vamos a ponernos guapas pequeñas—dijo Mina mientras la cargaba y lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a sus hijos

Al llegar a su cuarto Mina saco la pequeña yukata de color rosa palo con pequeñas estampados de flores de lirio color morado también saco la yukata que usaría esa ella era de color naranja y con dibujos de distintas flores que la adornaban.

Se dieron un corto baño en donde jugaron con las burbujas y la espuma que se creó con el jabón, mientras Tadashi se arreglaba en su cuarto, se sentía feliz de ver otra vez a su madre que su pequeña hermana ya no estuviera deprimida y ser por primera vez una familia, sabía que en esa pequeña familia faltaba su padre pero respetaba la decisión de su madre de guardar silencio

Después de ese relajante baño Mina ayudo a Misaki a ponerse su yukata, para Misaki este momento era el más feliz de su vida por fin compartía pequeños momentos con su mamá y sobre todo ver a su papá sonreír más

—Ahora vamos a peinarte—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía a Misaki y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama para comenzar a peinarla, cepillo aquel cabello rubio patinado con cuidado— ¿Dime que te gustaría Misa?—le pregunto por su apodo mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

—Quiero ir peinada como mamí—dijo Misaki con una sonrisa

—Perfecto pequeña—dijo Mina mientras comenzaba a cepillar aquel cabello que comenzaba amar cada vez más—Listo pequeña has quedado hermosa—mientras le sonreía y dejaba un gran beso en la mejilla de Misaki—Ahora mamá le toca arreglarse

 **Con Serena…**

—Lo siento mucho Serena en verdad quería ir con ustedes pero ha surgido algo en la escuela—dijo Darien un poco apenado mientras miraba a Serena y tomaba sus manos

— ¿Enserio no puedes hacer nada?—pregunto esperanzada la futura mamá

—No, mi calificación depende mucho de ir a esa conferencia—dijo Darien mientras la miraba y acariciaba su mejilla

—No importa habrá más Hanamis que pasaremos juntos—dijo Darien mientras acariciaba su vientre—Ven vamos ayudarte a vestirse—mientras sonreía y la llevaba hacia su cuarto

—Me hubiera gustado que papá hubiera estado este día con nosotros—dijo Rini mientras salía con una yukata rosa

—Pero tu padre estará ahí—dijo Helios con precaución mientras miraba a su novia

—Sabes muy bien que ese señor no es mi padre, mi único padre es Darien Chiba así que olvida eso—dijo Rini con un poco de molestia

—Perdón—dijo Helios mientras la abrazaba

—Ya no hablemos de eso por favor—dijo Rini mientras suspiraba y lo abrazaba

—Está bien—dijo Helios mientras besaba la frente de Rini pero un pequeño carraspeo lo hiso alejarse de ella

—Rini pequeña podrías ayudar a tu madre por favor—dijo Darien mientras miraba a Helios y le sonreia de manera maliciosa

—Está bien papá—dijo Rini mientras iba hacia el cuarto de su madre

—Hola—dijo Helios un poco nervioso mientras miraba a Darien

—Sera mejor que las cuides muy bien a mi pequeña niña y a mi esposa así que haz un buen trabajo—dijo Darien mientras lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa

—Cla…claro señor Chiba—dijo Helios mientras lo miraba un poco asustado

 **Con Mina…**

Estaba terminando de dar los últimos detalles que le faltaban sobre su vestuario

—Solo falta una pequeña cosa—dijo Tadashi mientras en sus manos traía una pequeña caja de madera

— ¿Qué traes ahí Dashi?—pregunto Misaki con mucha curiosidad

—Ya lo veras pequeña—dijo Tadashi mientras abría la pequeña caja de madera y tomaba una horquilla con flores de colores rosados—Solo necesitamos arreglar un poco esto—mientras tomaba el cabello de su mamá y hacia una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos y con delicadeza ponía la horquilla—Ahora si mamá, has quedado hermosa—mientras la abrazaba por el cuello y respiraba aquel aroma que le encantaba de pequeño

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?—pregunto Mina riendo y acariciaba sus manos

—Papá era un desastre con Misaki así que yo me hago cargo de sus peinados—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía

—Es verdad papí terminaba todo estresado—dijo Misaki mientras recordaba como su padre terminaba perdiendo la batalla en peinarla y soltaba una pequeña risa

—Me lo imagino—dijo Mina mientras también ella reía

La hora ya había llegado y Mina se encontraba esperando a los chicos para ir al parque

—Mamí—dijo Misaki mientras la miraba como se colocaba un poco de labial

— ¿Si pequeña?—pregunto Mina mientras se hincaba a su altura y le sonreía

—Me pondrías un poco de eso—dijo Misaki mientras señalaba el labial

—No claro que no se te caerán los dientes—dijo Tadashi mientras la miraba según el molesto

—No es cierto Dashi—dijo Misaki mientras lo veía molesta— ¿Verdad que es mentira mamí?—le pregunto mientras la miraba

—Mamá dile que es verdad—dijo Tadashi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Mentiroso—dijo Misaki mientras le sacaba la lengua

—Ya los dos no se estén peleando—dijo Mina mientras miraba a los dos—Tu Tadashi no estés molestando a tu hermana y tu Misaki eres muy pequeña para ponerte maquillaje—mientras les sonreía

—Pero mamá yo quiero verme bonita como tú—dijo Misaki haciendo un lindo puchero

—Tú ya eres hermosa pequeña—dijo Mina mientras le acariciaba las mejillas

—Además si te pones esas cosas vendrán unos niños llenos de gérmenes que te contagiaran los piojos y si eso pasa tendremos que cortar tu lindo cabello—dijo Tadashi ganándose una mala mirada de su madre y poniendo asustada a su hermana

—No mi cabello no—dijo Misaki asustada y tomaba su cabeza asustada

—No le hagas caso Misaki lo que pasa es que esta celoso de que el ya no sea el centro de atención—dijo Mina mientras reía por la acción de Tadashi—Ahora para que aprenda la lección te pondremos más bonita—mientras tomaba su labial que hace unos momentos utilizo y coloco un poco sobre los labios de Misaki logrando darle un poco más de color a su cara—Ahora como venganza no lo comeremos a besos—mientras se acercaban a Tadashi con cuidado y se lanzaban contra el provocando que este callera en el sillón y comenzaran a llenarlo de besos mientras este daba pequeñas quejas, eran ajenos que cierto chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de color esmerada estaba observando esa escena, Yaten sonrió y no era una sonrisa falsa si no llena de amor, no sabía que tenían esos dos niños que empezaban a meterse en lo más profundo de su corazón

—Disculpen, espero que ya hayan terminado de jugar por que ya se nos está haciendo tarde—dijo Yaten mientras los miraba con una gran sonrisa

—Hola Yaten—dijo Mina un poco apenada mientras lo miraba

—Yaten—dijo Misaki con una gran alegría

—Hola pequeña—dijo Yaten mientras se ponía a la altura de Misaki y besaba su frente pero frunció su ceño al ver lo que quedaba del labial en los labios de la pequeña—Ahora así estas mejor—mientras limpiaba los labios de la pequeña—Te vez mejor así

—Hasta que por fin alguien que esta de mi lado—dijo Tadashi mientras sonreía

—Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que los demás se desesperen—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue aquella horquilla de flores de colores—Pero bueno si se trata de la gran Mina Aino es normal lo de llegar a tarde y tendré que acostumbrarme a esto—suspiro

—Oye—dijo Mina molesta—No soy tan impuntual así que ahora vámonos—mientras tomaba la correa de Shiba y la colocaba en la perchera que llevaba este

— ¿Esa cosa también viene?—pregunto Yaten mientras señalaba a la gran bola peluda que en este momento

—Si no lo puedo dejar solo en el departamento, es algo inquieto—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba detrás de las orejas de Shiba—Además es una buena compañía para los niños—mientras sonreía y salían del departamento

Durante todo el camino hacia el parque Yaten y Mina se encontraban jugando con sus manos, dándose pequeñas caricias hasta que juntaron sus manos

—Te vez muy hermosa hoy—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina y lograba sacarle un sonrojo

—Tu también te vez muy bien—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía, deseaba decirle lo guapo que se veía, lo mucho que lo amaba pero en este momento sus sentimientos eran un pequeño carnaval que estaban acabando con ella pero al ya se había hecho una meta en esta noche, en el hanami estaba decidida en decirle todo lo que sentía—Tadashi por que no se adelantan, tengo algo importante que hablar con Yaten—mientras les sonreía

—Claro—dijo Tadashi mientras tomaba la correa de Shiba y la mano de Misaki y seguían su camino para encontrarse con los demás

—Mina—dijo Yaten un poco curioso de lo que Mina acababa de hacer

—Solo no abres hasta que yo te lo diga si—dijo Mina mientras lo tomaba de la mano y empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario del parque

—Si sabes que el parque queda del otro lado verdad—dijo Yaten mientras señalaba hacia el lugar en donde deberían estar en estos momentos

—Que fue de lo que te dije sobre hablar Yaten, solo confía en mi si, te llevare a un lugar que me ayuda a relajarme y pensar un poco mejor—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba seriamente lo que asusto un poco a Yaten.

El camino hacia aquel lugar fue más rápido de lo que pensó Yaten también pudo apreciar muy bien la vista de la ciudad, se podía ver el parque, en ese momento Yaten pudo apreciar mejor la ciudad, estaba llena de color y pronto se tapizaría de las flores de sakura

—Woow Mina esto es maravilloso—dijo Yaten asombrado esto le recordaba un poco a su planeta de origen

—Lose es mi lugar secreto, en ocasiones en que no puedo dormir o solo necesito pensar vengo aquí para aclarar mi mente—dijo Mina mientras se recargaba un poco en el barandal que se encontraba ahí—Y ahora que mi mente y mi corazón por fin está libre de dudas y temores por fin puedo decirte lo que mi corazón ha guardado todo este tiempo—mientras le sonreía a Yaten

—Mina—dijo Yaten mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas estaba dispuesto a escuchar por fin que era lo que ella necesitaba y respetaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara aunque eso signifique alejarse de ella

 **Con Tadashi y Misaki…**

— ¿Crees que mamá y papá se encuentren bien?—pregunto Misaki preocupada mientras miraba a su hermano mayor

—No te preocupes pequeña todo estará bien, sabes en esta noche mamá se le confeso a papá—dijo Tadashi mientras reía un poco

—Entonces eso quiere decir—dijo Misaki emocionada

—Si pequeña ya pronto le podremos decir toda la verdad a papá y tu pequeña flor ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más—dijo Tadashi con una gran sonrisa

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

—Sé que en este momento los dos tenemos dudas y muchas, si nuestra relación fue demasiado rápido, pero eso a mí no me importa Yaten, cuando me dijiste que fuera tu novia enserio me sorprendiste pero también me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, sabes que soy una chica demasiado enamoradiza y con un largo historial de las veces que mi corazón fue roto o engañado—suspiro un poco mientras le hacia una señal para que la dejara hablar—Sé que eres diferente pero entiéndeme tenía miedo de salir dañada pero gracias a dos pequeñas personitas me di cuenta que solo era mis miedos los que estaban hablando pero ahora esos miedo se han ido—mientras le sonreía cálidamente y pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

—Mina yo no sé qué decir—dijo Yaten calmado mientras con la manga de su yukata limpiaba sus lágrimas—Puede que en el pasado nuestra relación no era la mejor que digamos pero en verdad quiero que eso cambie yo de verdad poco a poco fui comenzando amarte, me moría de celos de tu relación con Seiya y más ahora que tienes que compartir escenario con Kaitou por eso te dije que fueras mi novia por que no quería que te alejaran de mi lado que fueras de otro, quiero protegerte y ser tu confidente, quiero ser la razón de tu sonrisa y el dueño de tu corazón—mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y la abrazada delicadamente de la cintura, pero Yaten se sorprendió al ver que Mina lo estaba besando y fue en ese beso en donde por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que Mina sentía hacia él, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

—Yo también te amo y es la primera vez que estoy segura de que esto que siento por ti es real—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y volvía a besarlo pero esta vez su beso fue acompañado de los fuegos artificiales y con una pequeña danza de pétalos de sakuras, ese momento era único solo para ellos dos y el comienzo de algo que nadie podría romper—Sera mejor ir con los chicos antes de que empiecen a imaginar cosas—susurro sobre sus labios

—No, hay que quedarnos aquí, quiero pasar este momento solo contigo—dijo Yaten mientras la abrazaba un poco más no quería que este momento acabara

—Me parece bien—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía y le robaba un pequeño beso

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir aun en la historia, perdón si va un poco lenta trata de mejor un poco la trama y por fin Mina le pudo decir a Yaten que ella también lo ama.**

 **Ahora les dejare un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo:**

 _Seiya se encontraba un poco extrañado de que Haruka lo citara en el Crown, debía admitir que le tenía un cierto miedo a la corredora de autos y a la sailor Uranus y más con lo que había pasado hace unos días en el festival del hanami_

 _—Veo que al final si viniste—dijo Haruka mientras lo miraba seriamente_

 _—¿Para qué me citaste? Solo por que lleve a Serena a su casa no creo que sea algo que afecte mucho al futuro—dijo Seiya en broma_

 _—Tsk no hablo sobre eso, es sobre Misaki ya descubri la verdad—dijo Harukam lo que preocupo a Seiya_

 _—Nose de que hablas—dijo Seiya nervioso_

 _—No me vengas con juegos sé que Misaki es tu hija—dijo Haruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

 **En el próximo capítulo se explicaran varios momentos que aquí no se contaron quería que esto fuera un momento solo para Mina y Yaten**

 **Hanami (** **花見** **lit. "ver flores") es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).**


End file.
